A Journey For Love
by pokemonfan1992
Summary: Ash Ketchum straight off the back of his win in the Kalos league is summoned back to Kanto by his mum. An old friend is ill and only Ash and a group of friends can save her. Ash realises that this isn't just a journey to save a friend, but a journey to save the one he loves unconditionally. Will Ash find the one thing that can save her or will he have to lose her and be alone again
1. Victory And Confusion

Ash Ketchum looked across the battlfield at his opponent a strange trainer named Alec who claims to have the ability to see the future. Ash moved his gaze from Alec to the board showing the battle teams, both Ash and Alec only have one pokemon left each, but Ash isnt worried. His last pokemon is trusty best friend and partner since the start of his journey back in Pallett town, Pikachu while Alec has a poweful Alakazam.

Ash could feel his heartbeat increasing and his palms starting to sweat. After six regions and so many jouneys and battles Ash has finally reached the finals of the pokemon league. The journey through Kalos has been eventful, but he managed to gain all eight badges to reach the league. Many skilled trainers stood between him and the finals, bur he beat them all some with skill and some with lucky attacks, but never the less he's here and he's not going to fall at the last hurdle he is going to win this battle and the whole competition.

"Come on Pikachu, it down to you, i know you can do it", Ash shouted to his pokemon. Pikachu turned round giving Ash a quick nod before turning back to his opponent. "Pkachu thunderbolt." Ash watched as huge steams of electric flowed out of Pikachu aiming towards Alakazam.

"Alazakam dodge it", Alec shouted and Alakazam obeyed jumping out the way at the last second. "Alakazam use Psybeam" Alakazam shot his attack off and Pikachu flew back as it connected rolling back, but gaining control ending up on his feet again.

"Okay bud that didn't go so well, but let's try again, Pikachu get close to him and then use iron tail", PIkachu nodded at Ash moving closer swinging his tail.

"Now Alakazam stop it with Psychic and then chuck it up in the air and hit it with focus blast" Alec moved his gaze to Ash as his pokemon stopped Pikachu chucking him into the air, "Sorry amte, you put up a good fight, but i've seen how this ends and i'm sorry to have to break it to you, but i'm victorious."

"This battle isn't over, you think you've seen the future, but let me tell you the future isn't set and i'm going to change it so i win. Pikachu spin and then use volt tackle", Ash shouted changing his focus from Alec to Pikachu who is twirling round above the battlefiled trying to gain control of his fall. Ash looked at Alakazam starting to gather power for his focus blast. It's now or never if that attack does hit, Alec is right the batlle probably is over. Ash watched as Pikachu gained control and was shrouded in a huge amount of electricty diving down towards Alakazam. Ash could see that Alec was confused he obviously hadn't seen this in his apparent vision.

Alakazam released his focus blast and it flew into Pikachu a huge explosion blocking the area surrounding from everyone including Alec and Ash. The smoke started to clear and Ash could see Pikachu figure pushing himself up off the floor staggering to stay up. He's only running on his last reserves if that attack didn't work, then Ash and Pikachu might be in trouble. The smoke continued to clear until finally Ash, Alec and the crowd spotted Alakazam passed out in front of Pikachu unable to battle anymore.

Ash watched in shock as the referee raised his flag and was still in shock as his victory was announced to the spectators and those watching on Tv around the region. Ash only snapped out of his shock as Pikachu jumped into his arms shouting excitedly, Ash wrappped his arms round Pikachu as he started to jump up and down cheering with the crowd. Ash had finally done as he planned he won the pokemon league, Ash searched the crowd till he spotted his friends Clemont, Bonnie and Serena jumping and cheering the loudest out of anyone.

Alec moved across the battlefield stopping in front of Ash, "Well i didn't expect that, but congratulations on the victory you desrved it."

"Thanks you put up a great fight, i really thought i was going to lose there at one point. That was the hardest fight i think i've ever thought in my life." Ash replied extending his hand out to Alec. Alec took Ash's hand shaking it, Ash noticed Alec's eyes glaze over for a moment before they returned to normal again.

"Ash this fight might of been hard, but you're going to face harder challenges in the next few weeks i've seen it, but know this that the cure you seek lies in the miracles island range."

"What cure do i seek?" Ask asked confused.

"In time you shall know Ash, i'm sorry i can't tell you anymore, from now on only you can decide your destiny and the destiny of your friends. Ash good luck" Alec replied moving off leaving Ash stood alone on the battlfield thoughts swirling round his head.

The next few hours passed in a blur to Ash, he was given his trophy at his winner ceremony and all of the friends Ash made over his journey congratulated him on his victory before heading off back to their hometowns to focus on thier next step of their journeys, but during all this all Ash could think of was what is his next step now. Does he go on another new journey or does he need to take some time to catch up with his mum and all of his old friends from the rest of his journeys or at least one special red headed gym leader. Alec commnet about the cure has also been swirling round Ash's head, who needs and the cure and why?

Ash had recieved a video call from Misty a few days into the pokemon league asking if Ash was coming back to Kanto after the tournament and if so could he please stop by the gym sometime becuase there was something that she needed to discuss with him. Ash had noticed that all during the conversation that Misty had seemed a bit off compared to when he usually speaks to her, but he had decided not to mention as he didn't want to upset her. He was worried and he knew that before anytihng esle he did need to go see her and make sure that everything is alright with her. Could she be the one who needs the cure, is that what was wrong with her during the phone call.

Ash was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't heard Serena join him out on the balcony of the room that Ash and his friends have been sharing all tournament. "It's beautiful isn't it Ash", Serena commented motioning to view of the sun setting.

"Yeah it isn't it." Ash replied giving Serena a small smile.

"You seemed deep in thought when i came out, anything i can help with?" Serena asked placing her hand on Ash's arm.

"No not really, i was just thinking that now the league is over, i need to decide what my next move is. I'm thinking of going back to Kanto for a bit, catch up with my mum, see my pokemon that i left at Professer Oak's lab and catch up with some old friends."

"Oh right cool, i've really enjoyed our journey you know that."

"Me to Serena, travelling with you, Clemont and Bonnie has been amazing, i'm going to miss you all."

"Same Ash,", Serena replied, Ash watched as Serena turned away slightly before turning back to look at Ash, he could see she was thinking about something, "Ash since you're going back home soon, do you think maybe me and you could go out together sometime, you know somewhere nice just the two of us."

"What like a date?" Ash asked slightly surprised he knew that Serena had feelings for him, but he didn't realise the full extent of them. Ash never really thought of him and Serena being together in that sort of way before.

"Um yeah if you want it to be a date."

Ash opened his mouth to answer as Clemont ran out onto the balcony, Ash could see Clemont was anxious about something. "Ash you need to go downstairs, me and Bonnie were just getting something to eat when nurse Joy ran up to us, there's a video call for you and it sounds like it's important."

"Oh thanks Clemont i better go see what it's about then", Ash replied running back into the room and through the door leaving Clemont and Bonnie still there. Ash took the stairs two by two untiul he finally reached the bottom floor. He dodged other trainers as he moved towards where nurse Joy is standing. "Nurse Joy i was told there was video call for me."

"Ah yes over here Ash", Nurse Joy replied pointing him towards a screen in the corner of the room. Ash sat down at the screen looking at his mum sat at their house.

"Mum what's up?" Ash asked slightly worried.

"Ash i'm sorry that i have to be the one to tell you this and that i have to tell you this way, but you need to come back to Kanto as soon as possible."

"Why mum?"

"It's Misty."

"Mum what's up with Misty i spoke to her a few days ago, she seemed off, is this something to do with that?"

"Probably not, Ash Misty's in hospital and she's in bad shape, we don't know if she's going to pull through." Delia replied and Ash felt a huge weight crash down on him and he couldn't help, but start to feel the urge to cry. Misty is the strongest girl he knows, she never let anything get the best of her. If she's in hospital then it's got to bad.

"Mum i'm on my way, i'll be there as soon as possible. Mum if you get the chance tell her i'm going to be there as soon as i can."

"Will do Ash" Delia replied as Ash pushed himself up running away from the screen and back towards his room.


	2. Ash Learns The Truth

The journey back to Kanto felt like an age to Ash, but finally only one day after getting the video call from his mum, he arrived back in Kanto. He hadn't really had time to explain to Clemont, Bonnie and Serena why he had to go, he jsut said something really important needed his attnetion back in Kanto and that he would call them soon to explain more. Ash had put a call into Professer Oak asking him to send over Charizard so he could use him to fly him back to the city and get on a plane to Kanto. Professor Oak had obliged, but sent a small gift to help as well, Charizard's mega stone. Ash couldn't believe it as he watched his pokemon mega evolve in front of his eyes. He made it to city and boarded the plan the next morning landing later that afternoon. Ash hadn't even had time to stop at his house in Pallet Town, he set straight of to the hospital in Cerulean City.

Ash rushed through the crowds trying hard not to bump into anyone, the hospital came into view and he picked up the pace rushing through the doors and skidding to a stop at the receptionist desk. "Hi could you tell me what room Misty Waterflower is in please?"

"Of course, are you a friend?"

"Yeah we went travelling together a while back." Ash replied and the receptionist nodded while typing away on her computer.

"Okay here she is, floor three room tweleve." the receptionist repllied "Thanks", Ash repleid befroe rushing off towards the staircase taking them in three till he reache the third floor. He scanned the room numbers as he moved down the corridor till he reached room twelve. He extended his hand to the door handle pulling it down and pushing the door open looking into the room.

Everyone turned to look at him, "Ash you're here thank god, come on in" Brock said from a seat beside the bed,

Ash took in the rest of the occupents in the room, there was Ash's mum on the opposite side to the bed to Brock, while on Brock's side was Tracy. Ash moved to stand behind Brock looking down at Misty lying in the bed, she looks so pale, her usaually glowing complexion has dulled. Ash glanced at the machines beeping all round the room and wires and pipes connected to her as well, she looks so small in that bed.

"I got here as soon as i could, what's wrong with Misty?" Ash asked looking round at each person for an answer.

"Ash take a seat", Brock said getting up from his chair so Ash could sit down. Ash did as he was asked taking a seat, "Ash i don't really know how to explain it, becuase we don't really know very much about the illness, neither do the 're doing all they can to keep her comfortable until they learn more, but this illness is taking it's toll on Misty and she's having a nap to regain some of her energy."

"What do you mean the doctors don't know mcuh about the illness, isn't it their jobs to know what a patient is suffering from." Ash replied slightly annoyed with the doctors, his friend is lying in a bed right now and their saying they dont know what is really wrong with her."

"Well yes, but it's not as simple as that, Ash misty's got a rare disease called tactu mortem that hasn't been seen in this region or any other region for over 100 years. We have enough information on the stages of the illness and what the signs are for the illness to know waht the illness is."

"What are the signs and symptoms?"

"The first stage which is what Misty is in involves a rash over most of the body, weird abnormalities in the blood tests and a few other small things including really bad bouts of sickness and headaches. As the stages progress the symptoms get worse and by the finals stages the patient can fall into a coma and a short time after the body starts to shut down and the patients passes on."

"But they can cure it before it gets that far, Misty doesn't have to die, they can give ehr the cure and everything will be fine." Ash replied starting to get worked up, the thought of losing Misty is to much to handle.

"They dont know how to fight it becuase they just don't have enough data on how to treat it. The cure was lost years ago, there's a chance that they can find it, Professor Oak has heard rumours of a physician who can cure any ailment. Him and the doctors are trying to find out where he lives and if he can help Misty." Tracey replied and Ash looked away from Tracey andback towards Misty lying in the bed.

"If he can't then what do we do then? we can't lose Misty she's our friend." Ash replied not looking away from Misty. Ash moved his hand to Misty's bed taking her hand in his. Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder landing on Misty's bed looking between his trainer and Misty. Pikachu knows his trainer well enough to see that he's holding up worse than he's letting on, seeing Misty like this is destroying Ash.

Pikachu stood up placing his hand on top of Ash's and Ash turned looking at his partner, "Pika Pika." Pikachu whispered a tear escaping his eye splashing down onto the bed.

"You're right we won't give up without a fight, if the roles were reversed Misty would do whatever it takes to make sure i pull through this and i'm going to do the same." Ash replied moving one of his hands from Misty's stroking Pikachu's head. Pikachu started to purr softly and Ash gave a small smile turning his gaze back to Misty. "Mist if you can hear me, i just want you to know that i'm here and i'm not going to anywhere until you wake up.I'm scared, but that must be nothing compared to the way you're probably feeling at the moment." Ash whispered tears starting to slide down his face, he didn't care that everyone else could see him crying, right now just feels like he needs to cry his heart is aching.

"Ash.." A feminine voice whispered and Ash wiped the tears from his eyes looking at Misty as her eyes opened and looked into his. "You're here."

"Course, i came as fast as i 're one of my best friends and there isn't anything more important to me than my friends."

"Oh Ash you haven't changed one bit have you." Misty replied smiling at Ash. Pikachu jumped up onto Misty's belly looking into Misty's eyes. "Hello Pikachu it's good to see you too, you're looking as handsome as ever." Pikachu let out a small chuckle rubbing his face up againast Misty's before jumping onto the other side of the bed to Ash where Misty startred to stroke him behind the ears making a small purr come out like had earlier when Ash was stroking him.

"Why change perfection Mist" Ash replied letting out a small laugh. "So how you feeling Misty?"

"You know tired and ill just as you would expect. has anyone been in while i've been alseep to say anything more?"

"No sorry Misty we don't know anything more,but i'm sure it won't be much longer", Brock replied. Misty nodded like it was okay and she knew Brock was right, but Ash could see that in all honesty she was putting a mask for everyone else's benefit.

"Misty..." Ash started as the door to Misty's room opened and Professor Oak stepped in closing the door behind him.

"Ah Ash you've arrived good, now that we're all here, i've got some news."

"Have you found the physician you heard about?" Misty asked pushing herself up into a upright position in the bed focusing on Oak. Ash noticed how much it seemed to have taken out of her just to push herself up, she's ill and she needs to get a cure as soon as possible it's not in her nature to sit still or lie aorund for an extended time period she wants to be able to move around, run the gym and battle everyday to her heart's content.

"Yes we've found him and he has agreed to make a cure for you, but there is a few small hitchs. He's really old so he can't come over to Kanto with the cure. He also doesn't have all the ingredients he needs either."

"Is he going to get someone to get the ingredients and bring it over then?"

"Um no unfortunetly he lives alone and he doesn't have anyone to get him the ingredients or bring it over." Oak replied.

"So he useless then really, he can make the cure, but he needs someone to do everything else."Ash replied a edge to his voice.

"Ash calm down", Delia asked and Ash sighed nodding at his mum.

"Ash the hospital is working on getting a team together to go and get the cure, but it's going to take some time. The doctor's here aren't adventurers they're medical professionals, they're searching for a team that will understand what they need and be able to travel quickly across all the islands they need to visit to get the ingredients."

"So how long is it going to take to form this team?" Ash, Brock and Tracy asked at the same time.

"Well anything between a few days to probably just over a week depending on how hard it is to fill all the positions on the team, i'm helping to fill the positions as well, i know a few people who might fill the quota."

"What the hell, a week that's to long to wait, Misty could get worse by then and who knows how long it'll take to get the cure and then get back to here." Ash tone changing and his voice getting close to a shout.

"Ash i understand that it means it's going to take a bit longer to get the cure, but we do get a cure."

"Do we have time to wait though?, It could be to late Misty could of already..." Ash stopped unable to say the last bit of the sentance.

"Ash we have no other option, no one else can get the cure."

"Where is the cure found?" Brock asked.

"On a island range south of the Hoenn, it's conveniently called considering what the cure is the..."

"Miracle Islands range ", Ash said finishing Oak sentance Alec's words coming back to him.

"Yeah how did you know?"

"Something someone told me while i was in Kalos."

"Well okay now you all know where the cure is, but that doesnt change the fact we have to wait."

"I'll go." Ash replied quickly without tihnking about it, but as soon as the words came out he knew it was the only way forward.

"What?" Oak and Delia said in unision.

"I'll go and get the cure, i'll be quicker. I can leave tonight or tomorrow at the latest."

"Ash you don't know won't the ingredients are or what they look like only a medical person would ."

"But maybe i will i am a pokemon doctor, i'll go with Ash", Brock replied and Ash smiled thanking him silently. Brock is always there when he needs him.

"I guess that could work i'll explain to you what you need Brock before you leave, but you'll need more people Ash, you and Brock can't go alone." Oak replied.

"And they won't, i'll go as well" Tracey replied and Ash and Brock both shot him a quick thank you.

"Okay that's three, but i recomemend at least another three people at least." Oak replied.

Ash went to open his mouth to reply he would find them, but Misty spoke first, "Stop all of you stop alright, Ash i know you're trying to help, but you're not going alright." Misty replied shaking off Ash's hand from hers. Ash had been s engorssed in the conversation he hadn't realised he had still be holding her hand.

"Misty i have to." Ash replied.

"I said no." Misty shot back

"Misty stop being stubborn i'm doing this to help you, i thought you would be happy."

Misty looked around the room at the other occupents who were watching her and Ash's back and forth arguement. She needed to talk to Ash alone wihtout an audience."Guys could you give me and Ash a minute alone please?"

"Course why don't we all gone to the cafe for something to eat and maybe Ash can come and get us when you've finished your little chat. Pikachu you want to come to, give Ash and Misty some alone time." Brock suggested. Pikachu nodded jumping over the bed and onto the floor next to Brock.

"Yeah sounds good, we shouldn't be to long", Misty replied and everyone nodded moving to the door stepping leaving Ash and Misty alone.

"Misty why are you so against me going?" Ash asked.

"Ash you've only just got back from Kalos i don't want to say goodbye so soon again, i want to spend sometime catching up is that so wrong?"

"No course not Misty, but i promise we can hang out for as long as you want after i come back with the cure. Misty i've got no idea what my next step is, so i've decided to stick around Kanto for a bit, you know catch up with Mum and of course you and Brock and well spend sometime with my pokemon at Oak's lab."

"I like that plan, Ash you've not mentioned how the league went since you've been here, so how ddi it go?"

"I won it Mist." Ash replied giving her a smile which Misty quickly returned.

"I knew you would, Ash i'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, lets not lose track of the orginal coversation, Misty i want us to spend time somewhere nice and beautiful and well fun, not a hospital where i have to watch you get worse and worse as the days go on. Misty i care to much for you to watch you get worse."

"Ash i want that to, but..." Misty stopped and Ash could see she was looking for the right way to put her next sentance, "Ash i want us to have time together, Ash if these are to be my final days i want you there with me holding my hand and telling me everythiings going to be alright, not off on an adventure. Ash i know you're doing it for me, but really i just want you here with me," Misty finished with true emotion in her and Ash nodded close to agreeing that he wouldn't go, "Ash i need to tell you something, something i should of told you ages ago i was just to scared, maybe this will finally convience you to stay. "

"Does this have anything to do with the videocall? You said you need to speak to me about something."

"Yes it does, Ash i've always felt strong feelings towards you, when we first met when we were ten and you stole my bike which then Pikachu fried i might remind you, back then you really annoyed me. I thought you were just another annoying boy who was going to ruin everything, but as i got to know you i realised you were an annoying boy, but yet you were also sweet, kind and the best friend everyone could hope for. I enjoyed our travels together and they rank as some of the best moments of my life. When it came to leaving and taking control of the gym i left with a heavy heart and so many unspoken words. As time passed on i realised that there was one feeling i felt towards you that i had never expected when we first met and wasn't ready for. Ash Ketchum i fell in love with you and i still love you to this day. I don't think i'll ever stop loving you."

"You love me?" Ash whispered shocked by Misty's revelation, but he also felt a strange warmth moving through his body, it felt nice for the first time since before the videocall from his mum he feels calm.

"Yes Ash i love you, i understand you don't feel the same, i just felt you deserved to know."

"Mist..." Ash whispered.

"Ash don't worry it doesn't matter.I understand you don't feel the same way" Misty repeated before Ash could get a word in edge ways.

"Mist will you please let me speak, Misty to be truthful i've never really thought about you and me in that way before, but that doesn't mean that i don't love you back. Misty you're the most amazing girl i've ever met, you never give up and you never let me get away with anything. You're not afraid of putting me straight about anything. Misty going back to the part about us parting ways, i felt the same way. There isn't a day i don't think about you and wonder what if you hadn't needed to go back to the gym would we still be travelling together, me, you and Brock the ultimate team." Misty smiled and Ash returned it. "Misty ever since my mum told me you were in hospital i've had this horrible feeling crushing me and i couldn't understand what is was to start of with, but now it's gone and i know why." Ash contined a sense of clarity filling his body and mind for the first time in a long time.

"Why has it gone?" Misty asked.

"Misty i had that feeling because even though i didn't know it you' ve been more than just a friend to me for quite a while really and it's taken your revelation to make me see. I think our relationship changed when i came back to Kanto for the Battle Frontier and you were waiting for me at my house. Seeing you then i started to feel a new feeling unlike anything i felt before other than towards my mum. My heart's been breaking since that call becuase i'm afraid of losing you forever, because i love you too Misty. I guess i shouldn't be surprised by these new feelings becuase no matter how many people i travel with, you're always on mind and none of them are as important to me as you are."

"Ash do you mean that?" Misty asked a small tear escaping her left eye.

"With all my heart Misty", Ash replied moving his hand to Misty's sliding his fingers in between hers. "Misty i love you and it's becuase i love you i have to go on this journey even though i would love to stay with you and hold your hand all day. I want us to have to the rest of our lives together, a few weeks isn't enough for me Misty. There's so much we can do together in this beautiful world we live in."

"I guess, Ash if i let you go you have to promise me something."

"Of course Misty, anything you want."

"Ash promise you'll come back in time, i don't want to die, having not seen you again."

"You won't Mist i promise, i'll be there and back in no time at all, nothing will stop me from getting back to you." Misty nodded smiling.

"Ash you know this is so like us."

"What is?" Ash asked confused.

"It takes a terrible illness for us finally to be able to admit to each other how we feel, we never used to be able to tell each other anything unless something really bad happened while we were travelling together did we. I've always been guarded and well men just don't like to express their feelings very much, too mushy for your liking isn't it Ash?"

"Pretty much Misty, but you know i always thought we used to tell each other the important things in the end. The stuff left unsaid was just silly things that didn't matter."

"Ash Ketchum you're wise beyound your years you know that, you're not the same dorky kid you were when we first met anymore are you?"

" No guess not."

"Ash i know i told Brock we go get him when we were finished, but do you think we could delay it a bit, i i just want to lie here, just me and you for a bit. We don;t have to talk, just having you here is enough for me." Misty asked and Ash nodded.

"Sounds good to me Mist" Ash replied smiling.

"Ash couldn you come a little closer that's something i need to tell you", Ash nodded moving the chair closer to the bed. "Bring your face closer i need to whisper it just encase anyone listening", Misty continued and Ash noddded moving his face closer to Misty's. Misty closer the gap between them lightly kissing Ash on the lips before lying back down in the bed. "Ah that's better i've dreamed of doing that forever." Ash smiled standing up slightly before closing the gap again kissing her again moving his free hand onto the side of her face. Ash broke the kiss, but left his hand there lightly stroking her face enjoying the contact,

"Misty Waterflower you're so beautiful you know that."

"Even though i look like death."

"You still look beautiful in my opinion."

Misty smiled moving her free hand to Ash's face stroking it like hwe was doing to her, "Ash Ketchum i love you, i guess i better get used to calling you my boyfriend."

"Misty Waterflower i love you too and yes you will and you're my amazing gym leader girlfriend." Ash replied looking down at the girl he now can call his girlfriend.


	3. A New Team Of Old Friends

Ash lifted his head away from Misty's and off the pillow they were sharing looking towards the clock that was hanging up in Misty's room. "Oh bloody hell Misty time's flown, it's been nearly an hour and a half since we sent the others away, i really should go and get them."

"Yeah i guess, Ash it's been nice lying here, just me and you in the room."

"It has hasn't it, we'll have to do more of this after you get out of the hospital."

"Yeah i like the sound of that, Ash since we've agreed that you're going i just need to ask who else are you going to ask to join you, Brock and Tracey on your journey for the cure?"

"Well i thought i see if May and Max are free and maybe Dawn. If i can't get them i might ask Gary, Cilan or Iris."

"What about your friends from Kalos."

"Maybe depends on how quickly they can make to Kanto or Hoenn." Ash replied to Misty, to be honest he isn't really sure asking Clemont, Bonnie or Serena is a good idea. Serena was asking Ash out before his mum called, it is really fair to ask her to join him on a adventure to save another girl and it be weird to ask Clemont and Bonnie while not asking Serena as well.

"Yeah i guess, you want to get going asap don't you?"

"Yeah i like to, the quicker i leave, the more chance i have to being back sooner and the quicker you can get out of the hospital and we can have some real fun together. Right i better go get them, but Misty i am going to have a quick chat with Brock and Tracey about who they think we should ask as well, so it might take us a bit longer to get here than my mum and Professor Oak."

"Okay Ash, see you in while. Oh Ash don't tell Brock and Tracey about is yet, i want to tell everyone together"

"Okay Mist i won't, see you in a bit ", Ash replied getting up off his chair moving towards the door, as he opened it he turned back looking at Misty shooting her one of his cheeky grins before blowing a kiss closing the door behind him again, moving towards the staircase.

Ash's friends and mum looked up at him as he waked into the cafe, Pikachu jumped off the table into his arms before running up taking his usual spot on his shoulder. "Ash there you are, we were wondering what you and Misty were talking about, it's been ages since we left." Delia said getting up from the table.

"Yeah sorry guys we lost track of time, but we did get somewhere i promise, Misty has agreed to let me go to ge the cure for her."

"Well that's good then, shall we go back up then", Delia replied and Ash nodded.

"I just need to have a quick word with Brock and Tracey before we come up as well."

"Ok Ash we'll go keep Misty company while you three talk", Professor Oak replied getting up from the table joining Delia stood in front of Ash.

"Thanks Professor." Ash replied and Oak nodded smiling before moving off with Delia out of the cafe.

"So Ash what did you want to talk to us about?" Brock asked.

Ash moved to the table taking a seat across from Brock and Tracey, Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder curling up on the seart next to Ash closing his eyes, Ash moved his hand to Pikachu's head scratching him behind his ears, Pikachu let out a soft sound confirming he liked Ash scratching him there. "Well i just thought we should decide on who else we can ask to join us on our journey to get the cure for Misty. I want it to be a joint decision and i rather have it decided before we go up so i can tell Misty that the team's ready to go." Ash replied.

Good idea, so has anyone got any ideas for anyone they think we could or should ask to join us?" Tracey replied and Ash nodded moving his hand away from Pikachu who seems to have drifted off into a light sleep, Ash snuck a quick look smiling, his partner looks so peaceful and cute right now.

"I thought May, Max and Dawn would finish the group quite nicely, what do you think?"

"I think they would make great additions to our teams." Brock replied.

"I've not met Dawn, but i've heard great things from both of you, I really liked Max and May when i met them, so i agree those three are the right selection. Ash you call them and see if they can help, if they can we go from there. If not we look elsewhere." Tracey replied.

"I'm sure they'll say yes, but if they don't we've still got a few others to choose from, there's Gary, my friends from Unova." Ash replied and Brock and Tracey nodded.

"Ash what about your new friends from Kalos." Brock repleid and Ash sighed silently, he been hoping he got away with not mentioning them, he gave a lot of other candidates for the team.

"Um i don't think that's a good idea really Brock", Ash replied

"Why not Ash, you're mum told me that you really enjoyed your travels in Kalos with them, she said they're lovely people." Brock replied a look of confusion on his face.

"They are that's not the reason i said no, i just think it'll be problematic." Ash replied.

"In what way Ash?" Tracey asked.

"Well while i was in Kalos i met up with a gym leader and his little sister, they were called Clemont and Bonnie, but we were also joined by a girl i met a few years back at Professor's Oak summer camp."

"Okay with you so far Ash" Brock and Tracey replied together.

"Well this girl sort of has romantic feelings for me."

"And i take it you don't feel the same way? " Brock asked.

"No not really, but it's more than that, it would be awkward.." Ash replied stopping before taking a deep breath deciding he's going to have to tell them him and Misty are going out now, even though him and Misty had agreed to tell everyone together. "It be awkward becasue me and Misty are sort of together now and i can't ask another girl who likes me to help me get a cure for the person i actually love." Ash added his voice getting quiter and quieter as he said each word till he was close to a whisper by the end.

"Wow finally, i did ever wonder when you two were going to get your acts together, it's so obvious that you two have feelings for each other, you've had them for ages." Brock replied a huge smile covering his face.

"Yet you never said anything to me, why?" Ash asked surprised that Brock could see it even when he couldn't until today.

"I didn't want to rush you or embrass you, i knew you would get there in the end," Brock replied his smile not wavering. "Ash has anyone told you that you're growing up to be a fine young man, you're defeintly not the boy who walked into my gym all that time ago. It takes a mature man to understand that asking Serena to help you cure Misty is not a good idea, a child wouldn't think twice about it and wonder later why the girl isn't speaking to them anymore." Brock stated clearly impressed by Ash right now.

"Misty has mentioned how much i've changed, but it means a lot coming from you Brock i'll admit, you're like the big brother i never had. Okay so we've counted out my friends from the Kalos region, but we've still got a few others to choose from if our first chocies don't work out."

"Okay so we're sorted then, shall we get back to Misty then?" Brock asked and Ash and Tracy nodded at him.

"I want to talk to her a bit more before i need to head back to Pallet town to call our friends and choose the pokemon i want to take with me."

"Course, lets go", Tracey replied getting up from the table quickly followed by Brock, Ash scooped up Pikachu from the chair next to him trying not to wake him following his friends out of the cafe.

Ash spent another hour and a half at the hospital with Misty before deciding he needed to drag himself away and start to call his friends to see if they can help. Everyone else had left the hospital nearly an hour before after Misty and Ash had told them they wrere together, everyone agreed that they should give Misty and Ash some alone time together.

Oak had offered to drive Ash's mum and Tracey back to Pallet and they had accpeted. Brock went on his own heading back to Pewter City with the promise he call Ash later to get an update on how things were going and when they were going to leave. Ash once again rode Charizard to cut the journey time down, in less than 15 minutes he landed in front of his house.

Ash pushed open the door to the house he sjhares with his mum stepping into the living room, his mum looked up from the sofa smiling, "Ash you're home, Professor Oak said you can go see your pokemon whenever you're ready. Are you going to start calling your friends now?" Ash nodded moving over to the video caller slumping down in the seat in front of it, thinking who to call first. Well considering calling May and Max's house might actually kill two birds with one stone Ash typed in the number waiting for the call to be answered at the other side. Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder and Ash turned watching as he moved over to the sofa joining Delia. Delia stroked his head and he let out a small purr before lying down next to her.

Ash turned round just as the screen lite up and Ash looked at the young blued haired boy smiling at him, "Hi Max, how you doing?"

"Good Ash, you?" Max replied.

"Not bad thanks Max, Max is your sister around?"

"Yeah she's outside, did you want to talk to her?"

"Yes please, i sort of need to speak to both of you, i need a favour." Ash replied and Max nodded.

"I'll just go get her and then you can ask us at the same time."

"Thanks Max", Ash replied watching as Max rushed away from the screen, leaving Ash looking at the inside of the house. Ash looked behind him at his mum folding up a set of clothes on the sofa next to where Pikachu seems to have fallen asleep to.

"Mum what you doing?"

"Just getting some clothes ready for your journey honey."

"Thanks Mum you're the best", Delia smiled looking back at the clothes again. Ash turned back to look at the screen just as May and Max arrived back.

"Hi Ash, Max said you needed to ask us something. What's up?" May asked smiling.

"Well i'm heading off on another adventure, but i need help and i was wondering if you wanted to come as well. We need as much help as we can."

"Where are you going?"

"The island range of Miracles."

"That's quite far south of the Hoenn region right", Max asked and Ash nodded. "Why are you going there?" Max added.

"Misty's ill and we need a cure, that's the only place it can be found, there's a physician there that can make the cure, we've just got to get the ingredients first for him." Ash answered filling them in on some of the journey's details.

"Misty's ill, what's wrong with her?" May asked clearly worried.

"A illness called tactu mortem, it's not been seen in close to 100 years. The journey isn't going to be easy, but i be grateful if you two could come with me, Brock and Tracey." Ash replied.

"Brock and Tracey are coming are going as well." Max asked and Ash nodded.

"Yes they volunterred as soon as i said i was going, they're great friends. Brock should recognise most of the ingredients we need and Tracey has worked with Oak so he'll be a great help to Brock i'm sure. So can i count on your help?"

"I think i speak for both me and Max of course you can Ash, do you want us to come and meet you in Kanto or stay in Hoenn and you'll meet us here." May replied and Ash could't help, but smile that's two more members of the team just one more.

"Um not sure right now May, start to get ready for the journey and i'll call back later with an answer, i would say probably stay in Hoenn and we'll met you there."

"Okay Ash speak to you soon", May replied and Ash ended the call getting up off the chair.

"So you've got two more members, just more to go, who you going to try next?" Delia asked walking up behind Ash.

"Um Dawn i think, but i'm going to get a drink first, i'm parched." Ash replied and Delia nodded following Ash into the kitchen.

"Ash i always worry about you, you know that, but i think i'm going to worry about you the most this time. Ash i understand you need to get this cure for Misty because you love her and she loves you back, but promise me you won't put yourself in danger to get it."

"I won't mum, i promise" Ash replied before opening the fridge pulling out a bottle of juice and moving round to the cupboards grabbing a glass pouring the juice.

"Thank you Ash. I think you and Misty look cute together, you two were always heading down this road i think, there was always something there between the two of you."

"Yeah i guess", Ash replied getting embrassed his mum wants to talk about him and Misty. Ash move back to the fridge putting the juice away again to hide the fact he gone red through embarrasment.

"Ash you better get back to calling your friends to find the last member."

"Okay mum, i know i don't tell you this enough, but i love you and everything you do for me mum." Ash replied closing the fridge door again now he had returned to his normal shade.

"I'm just being a mum honey, it's a parent's responsibilty to look after their children no matter how old they get." Delia answered before moving over to Ash giving him a small hug, "But thank you for telling me you love me. Right back ot that video caller Ash, Misty needs you to find that last member." Ash nodded rushing off with his glass back to the video caller typing in Dawn's home number as he took a drink from his glass.

Ash placed the glass down watching as the call was answered at Dawn's end, but instead of seeing Dawn he saw her mum Johanna, "Hi Johanna,is Dawn home at the moment?"

"No sorry Ash she's off training in the Hoenn region at the moment."

"Oh" Ash replied slightly upset that Dawn was around.

"Did you need to talk to her?" Johanna asked.

"Yeah sort of, i need her help with something really important."

"Well how about if i see if i can reach her, the last time i heard from her she was heading to Dewford City. I'll see if i can get hold of her and get her to call you herslef shall I?"

"Yes please, thanks Johanna."

"No worries Ash speak to you again soon", Johanna replied before ending the call.

Ash pushed himself off the chair moving over to the sofa sitting next to Pikachu. Pikachu opened his eyes looking at his trainer."Pika Pika" .

"No not yet", Ash replied understadning that Pikachu had asked if he got all six members for the team. "I'm waitng for Dawn to call back, if not i think i'll ask Gary. Professor Oak said he's back in Kanto helping him for a bit, i'm sure he'll help if needs be."

"Pika Pika" Pikachu replied jumping onto Ash's lap.

"Yeah we will, i just wish Dawn would call you know, so i can go ask Gary if she can't and i'm bored sitting round here." Ash answered.

"Pi, Pika, Pika" Pickachu replied and Ash smiled grabbing Pikachu round the waist lifting him to his shoulder before pushing himself off the sofa.

"Mom where are you?"

"Upstairs honey in your bedroom, what's up?" Delia answered. Ash rushed up the staitrs Pikachu holding on tight to Ash's shirt so not to get thrown off. Ash kept up ther pace jumping into his bedrooom noticing his mum making up his bed for him.

"I'm going to go to Professor's Oak lab to see my pokemon, Dawn's going to call probably, if she does could you give her Oak's number and ask her to call me there. I'm bored here waiting and i sort of want to see my pokemon." Ash said and Delia nodded.

"Okay will do, Ash i'll have something ready to eat for when you get back shall i?" Delia asked and Ash nodded smiling moving back out the bedroom heading down the stairs

"Thanks mum, won't be long", Ash called back to her as he jumped down the last few steps running to the door ripping it open before legging it out and down the garden path.

Ash kept up a high pace as he ran from the house to the lab, arriving in only a few minutes. Ash knocked on the door taking in a deep breath to regain some oxygen tapping his foot on the floor waiting for the door to open. Ash watched as the door opened and Tracey looked out, "Ash we thought it might be you, come to see your pokemon."

"Yes please Tracey, Dawn might calll later as i couldn't get hold of her when i tried a while ago, if she does could you come find me?" Ash asked and Tracey nodded letting Ash step into the lab, Ash heard the door close behind him.

"Course i can Ash, when you've seen your pokemon me and Professor Oak would like to like to talk to you about the trip to the Mircacle islands. Ash how many people have we got so far?" Tracey asked walking past Ash.

Ash walked beside Tracey answering his question, "Okay Tracey sounds good. Well with me, you and Brock, plus May and Max five and if Dawn agress the whole team." Tracey nodded as they reached the door to the area where all the pokemon live.

"I'll leave you to hang with your pokemon along for a while, when you come in meet us upstairs would you?" Ash nodded and Tracey moved of leaving him alone. Ash opened the door stepping out looking aorund for any signs of his pokemon. He couldn't see any of them yet, but they're probably near by. Pikachu jumped off Ash shoulder landing on the floor before releasing a massive thunderbolt from his body into the sky. Ash smiled thinking that the thunderbolt should get their grabbed his five pokeballs off his belt and chucked them into the air and his other five pokemon Greninja, Hawlucha, Charizard, Talonflame and Goomy joined Pikachu in front of him. Ash looked to the distance watching as a dust cloud formed and as it got closer Ash saw the forms of his pokemon,

All of his pokemon stopped in front of him cheering, Ash couldn't help, but smile at all of his pokemon together in one place. Bulbasuar and Bayleef stepped forwards both using vine whip to each take hold of one of Ash's arm. "Hi guys, you two are looking as strong as ever."

"Bay, bulba", both pokemon replied at the same time while letting go of Ash's arms. Ash sat down on the floor and hi new and old pokemon merged together moving to stand around him in a circle. Ash admired his pokemon looking at them one by one thinking about whether to take them with him. He needs a new team of old friends. Ash stayed looking at his pokemon for a good thirty minutes before getting up and moving past them looking towards the lab before turning back to face them again. Ash hadn't said a word to them all during that thirty minutes, but could see that his pokemon didn't mind, as they just enjoyed spending time with him.

"So guys i need some of you to come help me on a new journey to a new set of islands we've never been to before, Misty's ill and we need to get a cure", he looked around at the pokemon who he travelled with while with Misty and they all looked upset by the news Misty was ill. "So who's up for a new journey?"

Charizard roared and Ash smiled, he already planned on taking Charizard, but he was glad to see how much Charizard was up for it. Sceptile moved forwards placing his hand on Ash's arm and Ash nodded smiling. With Pikachu and Charizard that makes three, now just three to go. Greninja moved to Ash's side and Ash nodded at his pokemon before looking back at the rest of them. "Infernape you up for an advenute" Ash asked looking at the fire ape, Infernape nodded jumping over the heads of a few pokemon before standing next to Ash.

Ash looked round at his pokemon unsure of who else to take, he needs someone strong, someone quick, someone who can be useful, he needs a bird type pokemon. He started by looking at Noctowl shaking his head, strong, but not just right for this journey. Ash's eyes fell on Swellow and he knew he foud his last member for his team. "Swellow how about it, will you be the last member of my team?"

Ash watched Swellow nod flapping his wings gliding over to Ash landing on his shoulder softly nipping at Ash. Ash moved his hand to Swellow stroking his flying type pokemon. "Okay well we better go get your pokeballs then" Ash said looking at the three new pokemon he was adding to his team. Pikachu jumped up onto Ash's shoulder watching as he recalled Charizard and Greninja to their pokeballs.

"Everyone else i want you to behave for Oak and i'll be back again soon to see you. I promise i'll stay longer next time and we can have some fun. I've got so much i need to do before i leave for this journey and so little time." Ash watched his pokemon nod each one coming up to Ash one by one giving Ash a hug of sorts before moving off back towards the area they were before Ash called them.

The last pokemon gave Ash his hug and only Sceptile, Swellow and Infernape were left, "Come on lets go get your balls" Ash repeated again to his pokemon. Ash let Pikachu jump back onto his shoulder moving off with Infernape and Sceptile either side of him and Swellow flying slightly above his head.

Ash reached the door and went to grab the handle just as it was opened from the other side, he fell forward right into Tracey's arms, "Oh sorry Ash didn't realise you were trying to open it as well, i just came to say Dawn's on the phone." Tracey said apologizing as Ash lifted himself out of Tracey's arms and into a standing position.

"Don't worry Tracey no harm done, while i'm talking to Dawn could you swap these three balls for the ones belonging to Sceptile, Swellow and Infernape. I've decided to leave Talonflame, Goomy and Hawlucha here." Ash said handing Tracey the three pokeballs.

"Course no worries, i'll bring the balls up to the lab and you can put them back in the balls yourself." Ash nodded moving past Tracey with his three pokemon following him. Ash jumped up the stairs till he reached the top, Oak was sat at viedo caller talking to Dawn, but turned as he heard Ash and his pokemon arrive.

"Ah here Ash Dawn i let him explain why he called", Oak said getting up from the chair letting Ash take his place. Ash gave Dawn a small smile and Dawn returned it.

"Hi Dawn."

"Hi Ash, my mum said you wanted to speak to me about something."

"Yeah i need your help with something, Misty is ill and she needs a cure. Me, Brock, Tracey, May and Max are going to get it from this guy in the Miracle islands range and we need one more member for our team and i was hoping it could be you." Ash replied trying to put as much of the important pieces of information in to a few sentences.

"Misty's ill and you need my help to get a cure" Dawn repeated the two most importants parts of waht Ash said and Ash nodded. "Well count me in Ash, you're my friend and i would do anything to help and it'll be nice to see Brock and May again and finally meet Max and Tracey in person. Where should i meet you?" Dawn added.

"Slateport City Dawn" Tracey said from behind Ash. Ash hadn't heard him come up, Tracey placed the three balls Ash had requested beside Ash and Ash quickly called his three pokemon into them before placing them on his belt turning back to Dawn. "Me, Ash and Brock are boarding a boat tomorrow that will arrive at Slateport the morning after at 10am. If you get to Slateport for then and we can all join together, look out for May and Max as well." Tracey continnued and Dawn nodded in agreement.

"Will do Tracey, okay well i'll see you then, Ash you can fill me in on the whole story when we meet up."

"Will do Dawn, i'm going to tell May and Max at the same time so we all know what's going on." Ash replied.

"Cool well i bet you've got a lot to do before tomorrow's boat so i'll let you get back to it, see you soon", Ash nodded and Dawn ended the call.

Ash turned back to look at Oak and Tracey, "So we're leaving tomorrow."

"Yes the boat leaves at 11am and it gets in at Hoenn 10am the next day. i've called Brock and he's going to meet us in Vermillion City. Professor Oak has offered to give us both a lift there."

"Professor thanks for the offer, but i want to go see Misty first, so i'll meet you guys there if that's okay, visitting hours are 9am onwards so i'll stop off for a while and then get to Vermillion in time to get on the boat."

"Yeah that's fine, i've given Tracey a couple of maps of the islands and a book on the ingredients you'll need and a first aid kit among a few other things, but i want to give you this Ash" Professor Oak replied taking a box off the table moving towards Ash opening it. Ash looked at the watch inside. "Take it Ash" Ash lifted the watch out the box placing it on his wrist. "It's a communication watch, i've saved three numbers to it, the lab, your house and of course Misty's room phone. It doesn't have video capabilities i'm afraid so we won't be able to see you or you see us."

"Professor thank you, i'm sure it'll come in most useful on our trip and i like the idea that i can check on Misty to see how she's getting on."

"That's what i thought Ash."

"Thank you again Professor, right i better get home, mom's cooking me something to eat and i'm straving. I also need to call back May with the new inforamtion about our arrival in Hoenn." Ash answerred getting up from the chair moving over to them both.

"Of course Ash, well we'll see you tomorrow." Tracey replied and Ash nodded moving past them down the stairs into the lower levels of the lab moviing towards the front door.

Ash coulnd't help, but smile as he opened the door stepping out into the fresh air of Pallet town. He's got his six members for his team made up of old friends and it only took less than a day to organise. Tomorrow the journey begins to get the cure for Misty and Ash is going to succeed becuase once Misty is well, Ash wants them to spend as much time together having fun and discovering their relationship together.


	4. The Quest Explained

Ash looked down at the sleeping form of Misty smiling moving his hand to her head sliding his fingers through her hair. When Ash had turned up to see Misty, the nurses had told Ash Misty had not had a good night's sleep, She had been tossing and turning all night and Misty had only sunk in a long sleep two hours ago. Ash hadn't got the heart to wake her as she seemed peaceful so we've spent the time just sat next to the bed watching her sleep while thinking a few things over concerning the trip to the Islands of Miracles.

Misty groaned before opening her eyes looking at Ash, "Ash you're here, what time's it?"

"A little before ten."

"Ash you should of woke me, you need to leave soon", Misty replied, Ash had called her last night to check up on her and to fill her in about what was happening today.

"I know that you had a troubled night, so i thought i let you wake up in your own time." Ash replied stroking Misty's cheek with one of his fingers.

"I could of missed you all together."

"No you wouldn't of, Misty i had always planned to wake you up before i left to have a quick chat and say goodbye. Like i said last night i'm going to call you twice a day while i'm away to see how you are, even though i'm not here in person we'll still talk."

"Oh okay, Ash promise me you'll look after yourself, don't do anything stupid just so you can get the cure for me." Misty pleaded taking Ash's hand in hers.

"I won't Misty i promise, my mom asked me the same thing yesterday."

"Well we worry about you Ash, you have a ability to throw yourself into trouble without thinking and it's only by pure luck that you don't end up getting seriously hurt." Misty replied and Ash nodded. He knows what she means, in Kalos alone he jumped off a building to save Pikachu with no idea of how he wasn't going to go splat on the floor. If it hadn't been for mega Blaziken he would of probably gone splat.

"Misty i'm sure Brock and Tracey will keep me out of trouble, but i promise i'll think about things before i do anything." Ash said intending to keep the promise he just gave Misty.

"Thank you Ash that's all i ask, there's no point getting the cure if you're not here to spend time with me afterwards."

"No suppose not Mist, Misty i've been thinking that as soon as you're well enough again maybe we could go out on a date. Maybe a picnic or something, just me and you." Ash replied and Misty smiled.

"I like that idea Ash."

"Good, glad to hear it", Ash replied looking away from Misty towards the clock checking the time.

Misty must of understood because she let out a sigh before speaking, "Ash it's nearly time for you to go isn't it?"

"Yeah sorry Mist, Brock and Tracey will be waiting for me. Misty i'll call you tonight though, we can chat for as long as you want, about whatever you want." Ash replied and Misty nodded giving Ash a large smile.

"I'm going to miss you Ash."

"I'm going to mis you to Mist, but i'll be back in no time." Misty nodded and Ash stood up leaning over, Misty closed the gap her hands moving to Ash's face holding their embrace in place, it felt amazing and Ash didn't want it to end ever.

A full minute passed before Misty moved her hands back and Ash pulled away, "Misty look after yourself until i get back won't you?" Misty nodded and Ash shot her one of his smiles before grabbing his bag off the floor swinging it over his shoulder leaning back over giving Misty a quick kiss moving over to the door stepping out closing the door behind him.

Ash rushed through the crowds looking round for any sign of Brock or Tracey. The boat's due to leave in 20 minutes so they really should get on before it's to late. "Pikachu shout if you see them" Ash said to his partner while looking around himself.

"Pika Pika" Pikachu replied assuring his trainer he would keep a look out for thier companions.

Ash kept movng through the crowds for another few minutes before he felt a hand grab on to his shoulder and he turned to find out who it belonged to. He looked at Brock and Brock smiled, "Ash we were starting to worry, cutting it close aren't we?"

"Yeah sorry, it took longer to get here than i thought it would, but i'm here so no harm done. Shall we get on board?"

"Yeah lets, Professor Oak said he wished he could of stayed to see us off, but something at the lab needed his immediate attention, but last night he explained every thing he thinks we'll need to know for the journey." Tracey replied from beside Brock.

"No worries lets get on the boat and we can start to talk about what Oak told you, if we all have all the information the journey should go smoothly." Ash replied and Tracey nodded moving off, Ash followed him and Brock brought up the rear.

Tracey flashed thier tickets to the ticket master and he let them though on to the dock joining the other passengers moivng up the stairs into the boat. Ash noticed that the people in front of them seemed to be seperating into four lines and he Tracey stepped into the third one behind a elderly woman. There was a hostess with a clipboard in front of every line talking to the passengers at the front of each line.

It only took a few minutes until they reached the front of the line and the hostess smiled at Ash, Brock and Tracey, "Name please?"

"The room's under the name Ketchum", Tracey replied and the hostess nodded looking dwon her clipboard before turning to the next page nodding.

"Yeah found you, your room is on the third floor deck, room 314. We hope you enjoy your journey."

"I'm sure we will", Brock replied giving the hostess a large smile, Ash sighed same old Brock flirting with every girl he meets. Ash moved off towards the staircase and Tracey followed dragging Brock with him. Brock stopped struggling and started to walked behind Tracey normally. Ash dodged another passenger as he reached the staircase before moving down them.

Ash reached the third floor looking across the corridor at the room number reading it outloud, "322", Ash looked left at the next door seeing the number 324, "Right must be this way" Ash said moving down the right side corridor counting off the numbers till he reached their room pushing the door open stepping in looking around the whole room. Ash moved over to the bed on the far side of the room sititng down and taking off his backpack placing it on the floor by his feet. Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder sitting down next to Ash and Ash hand moved to Pikachu stroking his head.

"How was Misty this morning Ash?" Brock asked from his bed across the room.

"Okay, she had a rough night, but she seemed fine when she woke up. i told her i would call her tonight to see how she is then."

"Do want us to go out later so you can talk to her alone? boyfriend to girlfriend " Tracey asked.

"Um no don't worry, i'm sure she would like to hear from you both too. If i feel i want to speak to her alone, i'll just go out onto the deck to end the call if you don't mind."

"No don't worry Ash we understand. Shall we go up onto deck to watch us leave the city?" Tracey replied.

"Yeah why not", Ash and Brock replied together. Pikachu jumped back onto Ash's shoulder and he pushed himself up off the bed following Brock and Tracey out the room. Ash lokced the door before pulling the key out following Tracey and Brock back down the corridor to the staircase they came down from.

The trio stepped onto the top deck joining the other passengers looking over the railing towards Vermillion City. Ash managed to slide to the front looking down as the dock workers started to pull away all the stairs away from the boat. Ash turned looking back at Tracey and Brcok, "We should be getting going soon." Both of his companions nodded at him movng to stand either side of him now there wa space due to people moving away. "Guys i've just thought of something i didn't ask yesterday becuase my mind was on other things such as getting over the fact Misty was ill and that we had feelings for each other, but how come Misty came to have this illness?, where did she catch it from?"

"Ah yes we thought you might ask that, we were suprised it hadn't come up yesterday, but as you say you had other things on your mind. Ash how about when we get back to the room we can talk about." Tracey replied.

"Okay sounds good, we've not got anything else to do really until we reach Hoenn, we can discuss that and you can tell me and Brock what Professor Oak told you." Ash answered and Tracey nodded in agreement. Ash turned back to looking at Vermillion City his thoughts solely on a special red head.

The boat started to slowly move 20 minutes later and Ash snapped out of his thought watching as the dock started to get further and further away second by second. Within ten minutes the boat was at full speed and Vermillion City was a speck in the distance.

Ash turned moving back towards the staircase and without a word Brock and Tracey followed as through the boat till they reached their room again, Ash slipped the key into the lock unlocking it stepping in. Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder running across the room jumping onto Ash's bed lying down on Ash's pillows.

"Ash you help Brock carry the table from the corner into the middle of the room and i'll get all the stuff the professor gave to me from my bag." Tracey said moving over to his bed unzipping his backpack.

Ash followed Brock into the corner, Brock grabbed one side of the table and Ash took the other helping Brock move it into the centre of the room. Ash moved back to the corner carrying a chair in each hand placing them around the table. Brock placed the third chair in between the two Ash had placed sititng down on it. Ash took the one to his left and Tracey took the right one spreading maps, pages of information and pictures across the table before looking at Ash. "Okay lets talk about what you ask us earlier and then we'll get down to business, you're not going to focus on anything i say now while you're still wondering about how Misty came to catch her illness."

"No i won't, so how did Misty come to catch her illness?" Ash replied.

"I'll start from the beginning, on one of Misty's days off a couple of weeks ago Misty decided to go to the beach for a bit of relaxation and peace. She said it was one of the best days she's had in ages, well since the days of travelling with you. So she was swimming with her pokemon in the sea when she came across this small beautiful rainbow coloured shell. She really liked it so decided to bring it back with her to the gym."

"Okay with you so far Tracey, i take it the shell is important." Ash replied and Tracey nodded.

"I guess her catching the illness is sort of my fault, the next day i was in Cerulean City doing a errand for the professor and i decided to quickly visit Misty to see how she was. She showed me the shell and i commented on how beautiful it was and that it would probably make a nice necklace if she put it on a chain or some string. Misty agreed and after i left decided to do just that, she made a little hole in the shell to put the string in and a strange liquid trickled out onto Misty's hand. She had a little cut on her hand that she hadn't been aware of and the liquid entered her blood stream. The liquid had a few cells of the bacteria and it multiplied until the symptoms started to appear a few days ago. The body isn't used to fighting that type of bacteria so there was nothing it could do to stop the illness taking hold of the body. Ash i'm sorry if i never suggested the idea of making it a necklace she might of never became ill."

"Tracey it's not your fault, it's no one's fault, it's just an unfortunate situation. Misty is a fighter and she will hold it at bay until we get back i know she will, i beleive in her." Ash replied looking as his friend, he doesn't blame Tracey, he doesn't blame anyone becuase no one could of seen this situation arising.

"Thank you Ash, shall we talk about what Oak told me now or is there anything else you would like to know Ash?"

"No there's nothing else i can think of right now, lets move onto the stuff you've placed on the table" Ash answered and Tracey nodded picking up a map from in front of him placing it in the midlle so all three of them could see it.

"This a map of the Miracles Island range, there's six islands and we need to visit all six of them on our journey. The first five each hold one of the ingredients we'll need for the cure, while the last one is where the physician lives."

"What are the islands called?" Brock asked looking towards Tracey.

"Well the first one is called Heala Island and on that island our objective is to find the Roborante leaves, they have amazing healing properties."

"I won't remember Roborante leaves it's to difficult, so i'm going to call them healing leaves instead becuase that's what they are in reality really." Ash replied and Tracey and Brock smiled letitng out a small laugh each.

"Sure Ash, here's a picture of them look at it closely and notice it's unusual characteristics, it's shape, it's colouring and the strange pattern that seems to be on it." Tracey replied handing Brock and Ash each a picture of the leaves. Ash looked at it looking for the things Tracey said, the shape does seem quite strange a sort of star shape, most leaves are green, yellow and other normal colours this one is silver. Ash spotted the pattern turning the page to try and figure out what it was meant to be.

"What is the pattern supposed to be?"

"Professor Oak seems to think it's a ancient healing sigil that's been long forgotten. Okay on to the next island. The second island is called Aura Island and the objective is to find an Aura seed. I take it you both know what Aura is." Tracey replied and Ash smiled.

"Know what it is Tracey, i can do one better", Ash closed his eyes focusing on his power, unbeknowest to anyone inclusing Pikachu Ash had been trying to unlock some of his Aura. Recently he made a break thorugh and could summon a small ball of Aura in his hand if he really tried. It took a lot out of him ,but it was cool. Ash could feel the power coming and he opened his eyes just as the ball of Aura formed in his hand. "That's Aura." Ash let it go as soon as they both Brock and Tracey had seen it so not to exhaust himself.

"Wow Ash that's amazing, i didn't know you had Aura yourself. Did you Brock?" Tracey replied and Ash smiled.

"I did know, but i didn't know Ash had been praticing using it."

"I've only been praticing a few weeks when i have some free time, but maybe it's going to come in handy on this trip if we're going to an island called Aura island." Ash answered.

"Yeah maybe, unfortunately Oak couldn't find a pciture of that he just descriped it instead, it's about the size of apple and it's blue just like your Aura Ash. Okay onto the third island, it's called Fomenta island and the ingredient we're looking for there is the Fomenta flower, here's a picture" Tracey replied handing Ash and Brock a picture flower this time. "As you can see it has red and black petals as well as a red stalk."

"It's actually a quite beautiful flower isn't it?" Brock stated and Ash nodded at him as did Tracey.

"Okay so what's the next ingredient we need then Tracey?" Ash enquired.

The fourth ingredient is found on Fructus island and it's called the Panacea fruit", Tracey handed Ash and Brock another picture before continuing, "As you can see it's a sort of pear shape, but with a blue and red colouring."

"Okay got it, four down and one to go, so what is it Tracey?" Ash said eager to find out what the last ingredient is for Misty's cure.

"The last ingredient is found on the island of Life and what we need is water from the lake of life."

"The lake of life, is that even a real thing?" Ash asked confused.

"Well when i asked that same question Ash, the professor said it's probably a lake with large healing abilities and that's how it's got it's name, it can almost cure any affliction no matter how bad and it's almost like giving life. Each of the ingredients have healing abilities, but added together they create a powerful cure that no illness can stand up to if administered before the person is to far gone."

"Misty won't be to far gone when we get back, we'll give her the cure and she'll get better. Then me and her can start to hang out with each other outside of a hospital."

"Yeah of course we're going to get back in time, but there's something i've yet to tell you. Although the physician called all the islands to say we be coming to collect the ingredients, there are some people who don't like outsiders and won't trust us." Tracey replied and Ash frowned not liking the sound of that last bit.

"Okay, so what does that mean for us?" Ash asked.

"Ash we're going to be tested on most of the islands to see if we're worthy to have the ingredients for the cure, if we fail we won't get them if we pass we do. The test could be anything, the physician doesn't know either so we'll have to be ready for anything."

"Well i'm ready for anything they throw at us, nothing will stop me form completing this quest and getting back to Kanto to cure Misty. I love her and i won't lose her not for anything, the people on those islands better be ready becuase Ash Ketchum is coming to ace all their tests like nothing they've ever seen before." Ash answered jumping up from his chair looking down at Brock and Tracey still sat in their seats.

"And both of us, as well as May, Dawn and Max will be there with you every step of he way. You're not alone and you'll never be alone again", Brock replied smiling at Ash. Ash returned the smile sitting back down in his chair.

"Well that's all i can tell you guys, anything else we need to know we're going to have to learn on the islands as we go." Tracey said pulling all the pieces of papers on the table towards him folding them up into a pile. Ash slid over the pictures Tracey had handed him during his explanation and Tracey took them as well as the ones Brock had handed him placing them on the pile in front of him. Tracey pushed his chair back standing up lifting the pile of paper off the table moving over to his bed placing them back in his backpack before turning back to Ash and Brock. "So what do you guys want to do now? go get something to eat i'm quite hungry."

"I'm quite hungry to Tracey, so i'm up for getting a bite, Ash what about you?"

"Um i think i might stay in the room if you two don't mind, i'm actually quite tired. I've not slept very much the last two days you know with everything going on. Last night all i could think about was this quest and if i had done everything i needed to do or was there something i would regret later on in our journey and the night before i was on the plane and i couldn't sleep as i was worried about Misty."

"Understandable Ash, we'll leave you here alone and why don't you see if you can lay your head down for a bit and get some sleep. We'll try and be as long as we can and if we do get back before you wake we'll be quiet as we enter don't you worry." Brock replied and Ash nodded smiling.

"Thanks guys, if i do wake up before you get back i'll come find you."

"Okay Ash sounds good" Tracey replied moving towards the door, Brock pushed his chair back getting up moving over to the door stepping out after Tracey.

The door closed and Ash let out a huge yawn he been holding in, Ash stood up moving over to his bed, Pikachu opened his eyes looking up at Ash, "Pikachu can i join you?" Pikachu nodded jumping off the pillows moving to the bottom of the bed. Ash stripped down to his boxers leaving his clothes in a pile beside his bed slipping under the covers, Pikachu ran the bed to Ash and Ash lifted the cover letting Pikachu slide in next to him. Ash wrapped his arms round his partner and Pikachu snuggled into Ash chest falling back to sleep in his trainers embrace. Ash felt his eyes grow heavy and he closed them letting the sleep he been battling for days take him.


	5. Wish Upon A Star

Ash heard the door creak from across the room and he rolled over in the bed looking towards it. Ash spotted Brock coming through the door trying to be as quiet as he can, it seems he's trying to keep his promise if Ash was still asleep he would be quiet coming in.

Ash suddenly relaised his arms were empty as was the rest of the bed, where is Pikachu Ash wondered to himself. Ash shot up in his bed and Brock turned to look at him, "Ash are you alright?"

"Pikachu, where's Pikachu? he was here with me when i went to sleep." Ash stammered, a thousand different scenarios flying through his mind, most of them bad ones such as he has been kidnapped while Ash was sleeping.

"Ash calm down he's with Tracey. Ash it's been close to seven hours since we left you after our talk, we've been back a few times since then to see if you were awake, but you weren't. The last time we came back though Pikachu was and we decided to take him with us."

"Oh okay as long as he's okay." Ash replied starting to calm down.

"He is Ash don't worry, the reason i actually came back was to see if you were awake and if you were did you want to come and join us for something to eat up on the top deck, it's a beautiful evening and it's actually not that cold."

"Yeah okay sounds good, just give me a second to get dressed and i'll be right with you." Ash replied and Brock nodded smiling moving over to the door to wait for Ash.

Ash quickly chucked his clothes back on moving over to the door following Brock out of it.

Ash spotted Tracey across the deck and Tracey met his eyes smiling while rising from his chair. Ash moved across the deck in between tables till he reached Tracey's table. Pikachu jumped off his chair into Ash's arms. Ash gave his partner a hug, happy to have him back. In those few moments earlier he thought had lost Pikachu, his world had shattered.

Ash let Pikachu jump back down to his chair and Ash sat in the chair next to him, Brock took the remaining seat at the table. Tracey handed Ash a menu and he took it opening it placing it inbetween him and Piakchu so they could both see it. Pikachu stood up on his chair looking at the menu. "Pikachu what would you like?" Ash asked watching his pokemon scanning the pokemon section of the menu. He stopped moving his hand to the third option and Ash nodded moving the menu closer to himself so he could choose his food.

"Are you all ready to order?" A waiter asked stopping in front of the table.

"Yeah i am, how about you two?" Ash replied looking at his two friends. The both nodded and Ash gave his order first, "Can i have option three from the pokemon menu and the fourth one in the normal menu." The waiter nodded starting to scribble down the order.

"I'll have option four as well please." Brock added and the waiter nodded scribbling down the order.

"And i'll have option two please" Tracey finished.

"Would you like any drinks?"

"Um yes i'll just have a fruit juice please" Ash answered and the waiter wrote it on his notpad.

"Same for me" Brock and Tracey said at the same time. The waiter nodded moving off still adding the last parts to the order.

Ash turned looking round the deck at all the other people, most of them are elderly couples enjoying a little time together. Ash couldn't help, but start to think about whether if him and Misty last will they will be like these couples, going on cruises together sitting on the top deck looking at the night sky together.

Ash turned his attention back to the table looking between Brock and Tracey, "Guys do we have ideas on what we're going to do once we get to Hoenn? Do we have a way to get to the islands?"

"Um not at this moment no, we're hoping that we can find someone who owns a boat and is willing to help us out. Maybe we could ask Mr Briney if he could help us." Brock replied.

"Um maybe, but it is a big favour to ask him, a trip to Dewford Town is one thing, but asking him to take us out of the region and to a set of islands is antoher thing. He's not exactly young and his boat isn't really built for that sort of journey either." Ash replied and Brock nodded.

"Yeah i guess you're right, right that idea is a no go then, well any other ideas?" Brock replied to Ash's statement.

"No not really, i think we're going to have to look for someone with a boat like you said, it just can't be Mr Briney. We're landing in Slateport City there must be someone there that can help us, if not the next place to look would be Lilycove City. It's a large journey on foot, but maybe there's a boat running from Slateport to Lilycove." Ash replied and both Brock and Tracey nodded in agreement.

"Maybe Max, May or Dawn will have an idea on how we're going to get to the islands." Tracey suggested.

"Yeah maybe, we can't do anything till we arrive so let's just leave it for now." Ash said and both of his friends nodded in agreement. "I hope the food hurries up, i'm starving" Ash added his stomach rumbling out afterwards to add to his point.

Brock and Tracey laughed and Ash smiled slightly embarrased his rumbling belly had been so loud. Ash turned looking across the deck spotting the waiter who had taken thier order moving towards them with a plate in each hand. Ash couldn't help, but smile eager to tuck into his chosen meal.

The waiter reached the table moving round to Pikachu placing his food in front of him before moving round the table to Tracey placing the second plate in front of him turning his attention between Brock and Ash as he spoke, "The other two will be a few minutes more, but i'll bring them over as soon as i can" Ash and Brock nodded at the waiter and he moved off.

"Do you want us to wait for yours to arrive before we start?" Tracey asked looking at Ash, but putting the question to Brock as well.

"No tuck in, ours won't be too much longer" Ash replied and Brock nodded in agreement to Ash's answer. Tracey picked up his cutlery starting to cut up his meal. Ash moved his gaze to Pikachu and couldn't help, but let out a small laugh at what he saw. Pikachu seems to have decided the best way to eat his food is to devour it like he's not seen food before and won't ever see it again. In less than a minute he's managed to clear a little over a third of his meal.

The waiter returned as he said he would a few minutes later placing the last two meals on the table moving off again coming back with their drinks before leaving them alone. Ash licked his lips at the amazing smells coming off his plate. Ash grabbed his cutlery and took a leaf out Pikachu's book getting to work on devouring his meal as quick as could not caring if he looked like a pig or was making a mess he was starving.

There was complete silence at the table as all four occupents cleared their plates and emptied their glasses. "Guys i think i'm going to head back to the room, i really want to phone Misty and check that's she's alright and that nothing bad has happened today since i left this morning. You two can stay here and enjoy yourselves if you want."

"Ash i'll think i'll come back to i'm shattered and i could do with lying down for a bit to let that meal settle" Tracey replied and Ash nodded.

"I'm quite tired as well so it seems we're all heading back to the room" Brock added and Ash nodded at Brock as well.

Ash pushed back his chair getting up out of it sliding it back under the table. Ash turned to face Pikachu catching his pokemon as he jumped into his arms before moving up Ash's arm taking his place on Ash's shoulder ready to head back to the room. Tracey and Brock followed Ash's lead getting up from the table and following Ash as he moved across the deck towards the staircase.

Ash unlocked the room door moving across the room sititng down on his bed watching as Brock and Tracey kicked off their shoes lying down on their beds. Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder movng to Ash's pillow making himself comfortable.

Ash moved his hand to the watch Professor Oak had given him pressing the button for Misty's room. The watch started to lightly hum until Misty's voice came out of it, "Hello."

"Hi Misty." Ash replied happy to hear her voice.

"Ash it's you, i did wonder if it was you. How are you?" Misty replied sounding as happy to hear Ash's voice as he was to hear hers.

"Not bad Misty, how about you?"

"Not bad Ash, i feel slighlty tired, but that's to be expected i am ill." Misty replied.

"Has the doctor been to see you recently?"

"Yes he said my condition hasn't changed since yesterday, but he'll come back again later and check on me. Are Tracey and Brock with you right now?"

"Yes we are", Tracey and Brock shouted from across the room.

"I just want to ask you both to promise you'll look out for Ash, don't let him do anything stupid while you're on this journey. Ash's acts before he thinks sometimes and i just don't want him to get hurt." Misty said and Ash looked at both Brock and Tracey.

"Misty of course we'll look out for him, we won't let him do anything stupid. I promise he'll make it back to you in one piece." Brock replied.

"Thank you guys, so how is the journey going so far?"

"Not bad really, the boat's nice and our rooms quite good as well, but the best bit has to be the food. This is the easy part of the quest, the hardest part of the quest starts tomorrow."

"Have you figured out how you're getting from Hoenn to the islands?"

"Um no, but we're working on a few ideas and we're hoping one works so you don't worry." Ash replied trying not to worry Misty.

"Ash i know you'll find a way. I believe in you to complete this quest and get me that cure."

"Thanks Misty" Ash replied smiling.

"Brock, Tracey i hope you don't mind, but is it okay if i just speak to Ash alone for a bit."

"No worries Misty, Ash already said that he wanted to speak to you alone, we told him we didn't mind one bit ." Brock replied.

"Oh okay"

"Just give me a minute Misty, i'm going to go stand outside the room so we can talk privately." Ash said pushing himself off the bed. Pikachu jumped off Ash's pillow jumping onto Ash's shoulder getting comfortable as Ash moved towards the door.

"Okay tell me when you're ready to talk again."

"Will do", Ash answered opening the door stepping out into the corridor. Ash moved down the corridor till he reached the end stepping out onto the deck moving over to the railing looking down at the ocean, "Misty i'm alone now, so waht did you want to talk about?"

"Nothing much, i just wanted to be able to talk alone without anyone hearing. Your mum visited me earlier, we had a nice long chat about you."

"Any embarassing stories i should know about?" Ash asked slightly worried what his mum might of told Misty.

"No nothing like that, we just both said how proud we are of you and what a lovely young man you've become." Misty replied and Ash couldn't help, but smile that so many people seem to think he has become a fine young gentleman.

"It's because of you, my mum and all our friends that i am the man i am today. You've all taught me so much while i've been travelling all the different regions." Ash replied.

"Ash we've helped, but it is you who has molded yourself into the person you are today. You've learnt from all your battles and adventures and have used this to make yourself a better battler and a better person overall."

"I guess, Misty i wish you could be here with me right now. I miss you."

"Ash i wish i could be there too, becuase i miss you as well. It's only been a few hours, but it feels like so much longer. When i imagined telling you that i loved you and you telling me you felt the same way, i dreamed that we would have time to enjoy being together straight away. You would whisk me off on a romantic date and i would sit with your arms around me enjoying some time together, not you going off on adventure to save me just so that we can actually have some time together."

"I know, but we can still do all that when i get back i promise. A lovely picnic somewhere quiet just me and you"

"Pika Pika" Pikachu said from Ash shoulder and Ash couldn't help, but laugh. He could hear Misty laughing on her end as well.

"And it seems Pikachu will be coming as well Misty." Ash added shaking his head at his partner.

"Of course, we couldn't leave Piakchu out." Misty replied between laughs "Pikachu was always my favourite of all your pokemon." Misty added after she had stopped laughing.

"Pika Pika" Pikachu replied.

"Pikachu said you are his favourite of all my companions."

"Why thank you Pikachu, Ash i'm getting quite tired,i don't really want to, but i can't keep my eyes open so can we end this call soon."

"Of course Misty, you get some sleep and i'll call you again in the morning to see how you're night was."

"Okay Ash sounds good, i love you Ash Ketchum." Misty said before releasing a huge yawn the sound coming through the watch.

"Love you too Misty, sweet dreams." Ash replied ending the call.

"Pika Pika, Pikachu." Pikachu said pointing towards the door that leads back to the corridor.

"No not yet buddy, i think we'll stay out here for a little bit. It's a beautiful night and maybe so ideas about tomorrow will come to me" Ash replied to his partner and Pikachu nodded sliding off Ash's shoulder sitting down on the rail next to Ash's arms looking down at the sea as well. "Pikachu do you think maybe we're not organised enough? We don't know what we're going to do once we reach Hoenn, we have no way to get to the islands."

"Pika Pika" Pikachu replied trying to reassure his trainer that he was doing everything right and that they would find a way to reach the islands.

"I hope so buddy." Ash replied stroking his partner on the head, moving his gaze from the sea up into the night sky looking at the stars twinkling brightly above him.

Ash noticed some movement in the corner of his eye and he spun towards it noticing the thing that had caught his eye, a shooting star. Ash remembered a story his mum had told him as a kid, a shooting star is a good omen and anyone who sees one gets one wish. Whatever they want will come true.

"Pikachu look a shooting star, what should i wish for?"

Piakchu looked at his trainer and Ash could see his pokemon was thinking, Pikachu smiled before replying, "Pika, Pika." Ash understood his partner had told him to wish for what his heart wanted most.

Ash thought about what he wanted, of course he wanted Misty well again, but that's not sometihng you can wish for on a shooting star. What Ash need is help, help to get to the islands. That's just a small thing, the world must grant his wish. "I wish for a way to get from Hoenn to the Miracle islands." The shooting star flashed before disappearing from Ash's view. "Well i guess we'll see if my wish came true soon Pikachu." Ash said looking at his partner, Pikachu looked at Ash nodding before turning back to look at the sea.

Ash wasn't sure how much time had passed since he had made a wish on the shooting star, but he heard the door open behind him and he turned watching Brock and Tracey step out onto the deck with him. "Hi guys, what's up?" Ash asked as Brock and Tracey moved to the rail on either side of him and Pikachu.

"Nothing we just wanted to check you were okay, you've been gone for over an hour mate." Brock replied.

"Oh really sorry, i was just out here enjoying the view and time must of flown by without me realising."

"No worries Ash, seen anything good?"

"A shooting star." Ash replied.

"Cool, did you make a wish Ash?" Tracey asked and Ash nodded at him, "What did you wish for?" Tracey added.

"Some help on our journey. I wished for a way to get the islands."

"Really i thought you would of asked for Misty to be cured, then we wouldn't need to get to the islands at all." Tracey replied.

"I did think about wishing for that, but i decided it was too big a wish. I wanted a wish that could actually come true and a way to the islands didn't seem that big really."

"No guess not, only time will tell if your wish will come true Ash." Tracey replied wrapping his arms round himself rubbing his arms, the action hadn't gone unnoticed by Ash.

"Um i think we should get back to the room, it's getting pretty chilly isn't it?" Brock and Tracey nodded in agreement. "Well lets go back, i think i might actually retire for the night, i want to be refreshed for tomorrow."

"Yeah sounds good" Brock replied turning to face the door, Tracey did the same and Ash let Pikachu jump onto his shoulder moving off after his two friends.

Ash grabbed the last of his belongings from his bed packing them carefully into his backpack zipping it back up sliding his arms into it. Ash moved across the room to Brock and Tracey who were waitng for him. "Are we all ready to leave the ship?" Ash asked his two friends. The boat had docked in Hoenn a little under a hour ago and a voice had announced across the sound system a few minutes ago that everyone how wanted to stay in Hoenn can now depart.

"Yeah lets go, i'm sure the others are waiting for us" Brock replied to Ash's question opening the door moving out. Tracey followed him and Ash brought up the rear looking back at the room one last time to check that they hadn't left anything. Ash closed the door moving off down the corridor after Brock and Tracey.

It only took a few minutes before Ash, Brock and Tracey found themselves in the middle of Slateport City in front of the Pokemon center. "So where are we meeting the others Ash?" Brock asked.

"Um i sort of didn't tell them a specific place, i just told them to look out for us." Ash replied.

"Okay well lets go inside the centre and see if anyone seen them shall we?" Tracey suggested. Ash went first moving through the doors looking around at all the trainers sat around the centre.

"Ash, Brock Tracey over here?" a female voice shouted to Ash's left, Ash turned searching for the owner of the voice spotting her straight away stood up by a table across the room. Ash spotted two other trainers with her, a light blue haired young boy and a dark haired girl sat at the table with their back to Ash, they both turned smiling at Ash, Brock and Tracey.

Ash moved over to them smiling, "Hi guys it's so good to see you all again."

"Same", May replied smiling moving over to Ash opening her arms, Ash stepped into them giving her a hug. Ash stepped back moving to Dawn giving her a hug as well before moving over to Max shaking his hand before giving him a small hug.

"Guys i'm really grateful that you three were able to come on this joureny with me, Brock and Tracey." Ash said taking a seat at the table, his five friends took seats around the table as well.

"No worries Ash, you're our friend and so is Misty we'll do anything we can to help you both no matter how big or small. So what's our next move?" Max replied smiling.

"Well we need to find a way to get from here to the Miracle islands, you three got any ideas?" Brock replied looking at the three new companions.

"Well on our way here with Mr Briney he said he wished he could of helped, but he's to old for that sort of journey."

"Oh yeah we thought of him, but we agreed that would probably be his answer, so any other ideas?" Ash replied.

"Well on our journey from Dewford Town where he picked me up from, he did give us a name for someone he thinks might be able to help an old friend of his. A guy called Captain Roscoe, Mr Briney said he lives in a house on the west side of the city."

"Cool shall we go now then?"

"Maybe in a minute, you need to tell us three" May motioned to herself, Max and Dawn, "The whole story about Misty and this journey to the islands." May replied looking between Ash, Brock and Tracey.

"You're right, it's quite a long explanation though to get comfortable", Ash said and all three of new companions nodded at him. Ash started to explain everything starting with Misty's illness and it's stages, before moving on to the islands repeating everything that Tracey and Professor Oak had told him. Brock and Tracey added smalll bits that Ash had forgotten, but mostly they left Ash to tell their friends all the important parts. Ash finished by admitting to his friends why this journey was so important to him, that it was a jouney to save the girl he loves.

"Ash this is so romantic, a journey for love. I always thought you and Misty were supposed to be together, you two just seemed to fit together so perfectly. Even after she left to run the gym you never forgot her. When she turned up in Hoenn while we were travelling together your face lit up when you saw her and you were the happiest i had ever seen you on that journey even though it was just a short amount of time. Also when we were back in Kanto and she was visting Pallet Town you were smiling like crazy." May said and Ash smiled remembering those occasions May had mentioned.

"I guess, well now that you all know everything shall we get down to business and go see this friend of Mr Briney's?" All five of Ash's friends nodded getting up from the table one by one until only Ash was left sitting at the table on his own.

Ash got up from the table following his companions across the pokemon center till they reached the door stepping out into Slateport City. May took the lead moving off towards the west side of the city. Ash looked around at all the building they passed thinking about the last time he had been to Slateport City, not much has changed snce then. Some of the building have been modernised, but mostly it's just the same city as last time. May turned a corner and everyone followed her trusting that she knows where she's going. Ash noticed that they seemed to be leaving the business part of the city and now seem to be heading into the suburbs. "Mr Briney said that his friend's house should be easy to spot as it's red with a huge ancor painted on it and a flag pole in the garden, guys keep an eye out,would you?" May asked still moving looking round herself.

Everyone did as May asked, but it was Max who finally spotted it first, "May over there", Max said poitning to a house a few rows back on their right. Ash and the others turned to look at where Max was poitning smiling as they all saw it. Ash took the lead this time moving through the gaps between the building till they reached the house. Ash moved down the path reaching the door lightly knocking on the door.

It only took a few seconds before the door opened and a middle aged lady looked out at them, "Hello, can i help you?"

"Hi my name's Ash, i'm looking for a captain Roscoe, does he by any chance live here?" Ash asked trying to be as polite as possible, it's probably strange to open your door and find a set of six kids stood there looking at you.

"Well hello Ash my name's Anne. Is my husband supposed be expecting you?" Anne replied.

"No he's not expecting us, but a friend of his Mr Briney said that maybe he could help us, we need a ship to get to the Miracle islands range, we need to get there so we can get a cure for my girlfriend she's very ill." Ash replied as politely as he could.

"I'm sure he be happy to help you espically as Mr Briney suggested him, but unfortunetly he isn't here at the moment and i'm afriad to say he won't be back for another three days. He's on a job already taking a group of people to the Sinoh region."

"Oh okay, well thank you anyway, maybe if we're still looking for a way to get there we'll come back again in a three days when he's back."

"Okay well maybe i'll see you then, i hope you find someone who can help you, love is very important and i hope you don't have to lose it." Anne replied smiling, Ash returned the smile turning around moving back down the path as Anne closed the door.

"Well he's a no go either, shall we move back to the main part of the city and start asking around to see if anyone else can help us." Max suggested and everyone nodded letting Max take the lead following him back the way they had come.

Ash noticed that there seemed to be a large amount of people rushing past him and his group heading towards the beach. He spotted a young girl running towards them and he shouted to her mooving into her path, "Hi sorry to stop you, but do you know what's got everyone so excited down at the beach?"

The girl stopped smiling, "Yes i do, there's two pokemon down there and they seem to be waiting for something or someone. I heard that they're really beautiful and rare so i'm going to go have a look, you should all come as well."

Ash looked at his friends who shrugged before nodding, "Why not, we can get back to looking for some help in a bit, lets go see what these two pokemon are." Tracey suggested and everyone nodded following the girl across the city and onto the beach.

Ash slid between a group of people following the girl towards the front of the crowd, Ash looked back to make sure his friends were still with him. They were so he continued on till he reached the front of the crowd looking at the two pokemon smiling. One of the pokemon turned looking at Ash and their eyes met before it gave a happy cry. Ash smiled not believing that it could actually be here, the one pokemon Ash used to have that could actually help turns up right when he needs him.

"Ash is that who i think it is?" Tracey asked looking at the pokemon.

"Yes it is who you think it is, it's the same Lapras that we used to travel with in the Orange Islands." Ash replied moving towards Lapras, Lapras dipped his head and Ash rubbed it smiling. "Hello buddy have you come to help me and the other get to the Miracle islands?"

"Lapras", Lapras replied nodding his head. Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder landing on Lapras head smiling down at his old friend.

Ash looked at the second Lapras noticing for the first time it was female, could this be Lapras's mate. If both of them are going to help, they can all travel to the islands quite easily. "Is this you mate buddy?" Ash asked his Lapras and it nodded moving it's head to hers. Pikachu slid onto the female Lapras's head, but she didn't seem to mind she let him stay there even after Ash's Lapras pulled away. Ash opened his arms and Pikachu jumped into them moving back to Ash's shoulder again.

Ash turned to look at all of his friends smiling, "Guys looks like my wish came true." Ash said aiming it towards Brock and Tracey a huge smile on his face.

"What wish?" Max asked slightly confused.

"Well i saw a shooting star last night and i wished for a way to get to the islands and it seems Lapras heard my wish and has come to help us."

"Shall we get going then?" Dawn asked and Ash nodded moving over to his Lapras pulling himself up onto his shell, Brock and Tracey joined him and he looked across to the other Lapras watching Max, May and Dawn getting comfortable on her.

"Alright mate lets go", Ash said patting Lapras on the side lightly. Both Lapras's turned away from the beach moving out into the sea setting course for the Miracles islands range.


	6. Battles & Gifts

**Note**

**I know in the anime Ash doesn't seem to have grown up and the writers still seems to want him to be like 10, but to me that seems wierd since most of the journey's were like over 100 hundred episodes long and some of them involved things happening over more than one day. So in this story to make some of the things that are going to happen more realistic each of Ash's journeys through the regions excluding Ash's trip through the orange islands and when Ash was challenging the battle frontier took one year. I've decided the trip through the orange islands and the battle frontier make up another year together, so in this story Ash is 17 and so is Misty. I've never really known how old Brock is compared to the other two, but i've decided since he looked after them during their travels to make it four years so Brock is 21. Tracey is 21 as well, May is 14, Dawn is 13 and Max is 11.**

* * *

><p>Ash was sure they must be close to leaving what he would call the Hoenn region and were now entering the sea between the regions. In the five hours that have passed since they had left Slateport City Ash has caught up with all the lastest going on with his friends that joined them in the Hoenn region. May and Dawn had both just finished competing in their respective Grand Festivals, both of them had reached the final, but had fallen at the last hurdle. Max had gone on a little journey himself catching a few pokemon of his own and reuniting with a pokemon he had met while journeying with Ash all those years before. Ash, Brock and Tracey had filled their friends in on their recent events. Everyone had been really proud when Ash had told them he had won the Kalos league less than a week before.<p>

"So what's the plan, where are we stopping for the night?" May asked from the female Lapras.

"Um i don't know, Tracey you've got a map, see if there's anywhere we can stop for the night. Both Lapras must be tired by now they've been carrying us for like five hours and they had to get to the Hoenn region before that." Ash replied looking at Tracey sat beside him on Ash's old Lapras.

"Sure, Ash hold my bag while i look for the map", Tracey replied carefully slipping the bag off his shoulder passing it to Ash. Ash held it tightly while Tracey unzipped the bag rooting aorund in it till he found the map pulling it out. Tracey passed it to Brock as he zipped the bag up taking the bag from Ash slipping it back onto his shoulders.

Brock passed the map back to Tracey and Tracey opened it his eyes searching the area that they were currently in. "Well as far as i can tell we're aorund here" Tracey said pointing the area out to Ash and Brock who could see the map. "I think the best thing to do would to be to head for that little island there called Crescent islands and rest for the night. We can then set off again, it's my estimate that we won't reach Heala Island until the day after tomorrow. The Lapras's can only go so fast with us on them and we don't want to injure them just to make time do we?" Tracey added wating for everyone to shake their heads at his last question.

"So we'll have to stop again tomorrow night?" Max shouted from the second Lapras.

"Yes and i think our best bet is another small island between Crescent island and Heala Island called Sol island. From there it should only take half a day to reach Heala Island, we can then start looking for the first ingredient of Misty's cure."

"Okay sounds good, Lapras set a course for Crescent islands." Ash said lighlty stroking Lapras's side.

"Lapras, Lapras", Lapras said looking toward his mate, she nodded and they both changed their direction slightly and Ash hoped that it was towards Crescent Island.

"Everyone keep an eye out for the island" Ash asked looking at all his friends watching them all nod at him. Ash pushed himself up into a standing position fighting to keep his balance carefully moving across the small part of the shell to Lapras's neck leaning against it looking towards their path.

Ash spotted the islands an hour later and both Lapras's must of too, as they increased their speed reaching the island in only eight more minutes. Everyone jumped off both Lapras's stretching their legs trying to lose any of the weariness they had gained from sitting still for the last six hours.

Ash looked away from the Lapras's and towards the forest in front of them, "Right before it starts to get dark we need to find some shelter and some wood so we can make a fire." Ash said towards the forest stepping past the first few trees. He could hear that the others were following him without even having to look back, the cracking off twigs under their feet was enough evidence.

Ash continued to move through the forest for another few minutes until he came across a small cave that seemed perfect for them to sleep in, it would protect them from any weather conditions. "Guys how about this cave?"

"Yeah looks good, now we just need to find some wood for a fire, oh and of course we need some food. So how about Max, May and Ash, you look for some wood and me, Tracey and Dawn will look for some food." Brock answered.

"Okay, meet back here in a little while." Ash said moving off with Max and May. Ash reached down picking up branches from the forest floor making a pile in his arms, he could see Max and May were doing the same, but he soon realised that even with three of them they woud never be able to carry enough wood to last the whole night. Ash moved his to his belt pressing a pokeball watching as Charizard appeared in front of him, "Charizard i need you to help carry some firewood."

"Char, Charizard", Charizard replied holding his arms out for Ash to put fire food in, Ash placed all the firewood he picked up so far into Charizard's arms moving off to pick up some more.

"Blazi, Blaziken" Ash turned spotting May and Max placing their firewood into Blaziken's arms.

May noticed Ash looking at them and she smiled, "Well i thought your idea of using a pokemon to help was such a good idea that i would do it to, at least this way we'll have loads of wood."

"Yeah we will, let's grab as much as we can and get back to the cave, the others will probably be back soon as well", Ash repleid and May and Max nodded moving off to get some more firewood.

After about five more minutes Ash heard May move up beside him and he turned smiling, May quickly returned the smile befroe opening her mouth, "Ash i was wondering do you want to battle after we've eaten, i like to show you how much better i've become and i like to see the great trainer you've become as well."

"Sure sounds good, i'm always up for a battle."

"Cool, you may of won the Kalos league, but i'm telling you that you won't beat me."

"Oh you think, well i'm sure we'll see later" Ash replied and May laughed moving off again grabbing some wood placing it in her pokemon's arms.

Ash looked at both piles of wood in both pokemon's arms and nodded to himself that they had enough wood now, "May, Max i think we've got enough now let's get back to the cave."

"Yeah good idea Ash", May replied moving with Max over to Ash, Blaziken moved to stand next to Charizard and they followed their trainer back through the trees to the cave.

Brock, Tracey and Dawn were waiting for them at the cave then they got back to find a pile of fruit and Brock hovering over six meduim sized fish it seems they've caught. Brock looked up spotting them moving towards him and the others, "Ah here you guys are, let's get a fire going and we can cook these lovely fish Dawn managed to catch for us."

"Sure, Charizard and Blaziken drop the wood over there", Ash said pointing to a spot just inside the cave, both pokemon followed his command dropping it where he asked. May called back her pokemon, but Ash kept Charizard out thinking Charizard could help him with something esle before being called back to his pokeball.

Between Ash and Brock they managed to get the fire ready to be lit, Ash turned to Charizard and without Ash even having to say anything Charizard understood opening his jaws slightly sending a thin concentrated stream of fire out of them lighting the fire. "Thanks buddy, return" Ash said taking Chariazrd's ball from his waist holding it up calling back his pokemon. Ash watched Brock root around in his bag pulling out some cooking utensils including some skewers Ash can only guess he's going to use to cook the fish. Brock moved back to the fire picking up one fish at a time placing them on skewers, before placing them spaced out around the fire.

"While they cook, let's get to work on this fruit, we'll save some, so we can have it in the morning before we go. It's going to be a long day travelling tomorrow and we might not get a chance to eat again till we reach Sol Island." Brock said moving over to the pile of fruit checking each piece of fruit before placing them in two piles either side of him. Once he had finsihed he turned to May and Max, "Place this pile of fruit inside the cave, we don't want any pokemon to come and steal it later." Both of them nodded grabbing the fruit between them disappearing into the cave.

Ash let his backpack slide off his shoulders placing it by the opning off the cave moving over to the fire where his remaining friends were stood, "I'm just going to go check on the Lapras's, i think i'll give Misty a quick call as well, see how she is." Ash informed his friends still stood outside the cave with him. All three of them nodded and he smiled loking towards Pikachu sat on his shoulder, "You coming with me or do you want to stay here with the others and help them prepare the food?" Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and he nodded unstanding moving off alone heading back to where they docked on the islands. Ash heard the Lapras's before he saw them and by the tone of the cry he knew that something was wrong. He picked up the pace jumping through the tree line landing on the beach looking out to see at the two Lapras's battling a very strong Mantine about 100 metres out to sea.

The Mantine jumped up into the air dodging both of the Lapras's attacks before firing off it's own a powerful bullet seed. The seeds hit both pokemon and Ash could see they were both hurt, that can't of been the first hit they've endured. "Lapras", Ash shouted as loud as he could, his old Lapras turned to look at him, "Leave it to me, both of you get out of the way", Ash continued grabbing a pokeball from his belt chucking it up into the air.

Charizard appeared in front of Ash, "Charizard we need to help them." Charizard nodded letting Ash climb on his back before jumping into the air zooming towards the Mantine. "Charizard flamethrower", Ash cried and Charizard obey blasting out a huge stream of fire, Mantine dived under the water to dodge it, but that is what Ash had been hoping for. It gave the Lapras's enough time to escape. The Mantine flew out of the water to Chairzard's left and Ash's pokemon only just managed to dodge it at the last second by rolling in midair.

Mantine jumped up in the air again, but this time Charizard was ready he swung round his tail connecting with Mantine sending him flying into the air. " Charizard flamethrower again" Ash shouted and Charizard obeyed sending another huge stream of fire at Mantine.

Mantine flipped in the air releasing a quick hydro pump, the attacks met in midair and it seemed like it was a stalemate for about 10 seconds as both attacks made no headway, but slowly Ash could see Mantine's attack was weakening and then it gave way completely. Charizard's flamethrower attack hit Mantine head on and it crashed into the sea floating back to the top unconscious. Ash grabbed a pokeball chucking it towards the beaten pokemon, in that short battle Ash had seen a lot of potential in Mantine and he isn't one to chuck away a good pokemon no matter what's going on.

Ash heard the watch on his arm buzz as Charizard made his way back to the beach and he pressed the accept button and Oak's voice came out of it, "Ash i take it that this Mantine that's just appeared in the lab is yours."

"Yeah Professor it is, could you look after him for me, he's a powerful pokemon and i'm sure he'll help me a lot some day soon."

"Sure thing Ash, how's everything going?" Oak asked as Charizard reached the beach again. Ash slid off his pokemon recalling him as he continued the conversation.

"Not bad, we're on route to the islands. At the moment we're on Crescent island, we're going to spend the night and then start again tomorrow, we should reach the first island in the Miracles island's range the day after tomorrow." Ash replied, he hadn't called Oak since they had left Kanto,but he had been planning on doing that later or even in the morning.

"So you found transport than."

"Yeah my old Lapras and it's mate turned up at Slateport earlier, they're carrying us all there. That Mantine i sent you was actually attacking them both, it managed to injure both of them without even getting hit once i think. It's fast and strong a perfect combination i would say."

"Indeed Ash, well i guess i'll talk to you again soon, without Tracey here there's a lot of issues that require my attention",

"Yeah speak to you again soon Professor." Ash replied ending the call.

Ash turned noticing for the first time everyone bar Brock was stood facing him a look of concern on their faces, "Ash what happened?, we heard Charizard battling." May asked as Pikachu ran to his trainer jumping up into his arms a look of worry covering his face.

"Oh, nothing really, a wild Mantine was attacking the Lapras's, but me and Chrizard sorted it." Ash replied waving one his hands like it was nothing, before tickling Pikachu under the chin.

"You scared it away, i take" Tracey replied.

"No i caught it, it's super strong. It's at the lab right now with Professor Oak." Ash said informing his friends of his new capture, Pikachu climbed onto his trainer's shoulder looking at all their friends.

"Cool, do you think maybe if we find somewhere you can swap pokemon you'll ask Oak to send it to you, i would love to see it." Max asked clearly eager to meet Mantine. Ash couldn't help, but smile same old Max. A lover of pokemon who wants to see as many pokemon as he can and learn about them.

"Maybe depends how things go, if i feel i need something new i'll call for it and you can meet it then Max."

"Cool, where are the Lapras's anyway?"

"Oh somewhere around the island, they'll be back by tomorrow don't worry. They just wanted to escape the Mantine and i'm sure they want some time alone, love is a beautiful thing." Ash replied a huge smile on his face, his thoughts turning to Misty.

"Talking of love, have you called Misty yet?" Tracey asked clearing reading Ash's mind.

"No didn't get the chance before Mantine attacked, i think i'll do it now."

"Sure, come on guys let leave Ash alone for a bit, i'm sure he doesn't need us eavesdropping on them", Tracey said motioning for Max, May and Dawn to head back to Brock before moving off himself towards the cave.

Ash watched his friends his friends move back through the trees out of view, Ash waited another minute to make sure he was alone before he pressed his watch calling Misty. "Hi baby."

"Ash it's so good to hear your voice, i really miss you."

"I miss you too baby, anything new i should know?"

"No not really, my condition is same as when you last saw me in person. I don't feel any worse than when i was admitted, but i know it can't last forever."

"No it can't, but i will be back before it get's serious i promise Misty."

"I know you will Ash. Let's not dwell on negative thoughts, what's new with you?"

"Well i caught a new pokemon earlier?" Ash replied saying the first thing that came to his head.

"Anyone good?" Misty asked.

"Mantine."

"A water type my favourite type of pokemon, i bet it's strong blasting out powerful water type attacks." Misty replied a true joy in her voice, Ash has always loved her love for water type pokemon. She's got that special tone reserved for when she talks about them, she could talk for hours and Ash would happily listen as it means spending more time with Misty.

"It is, but it was no match for my Charizard, knocked it out with a flamethrower."

"No many pokemon are Ash, you've raised that pokemon from a Charmander and you've done a fine job, it's a powerhouse even with a type disadvantage. I guess it takes after you, you're a fighter always coming out of any situation even when you're at a disadvantage, it's one of the many things i love about you."

Ash smiled overjoyed to hear those three words in one sentence, "There's so many things i love about you too, you know when i get back i'm going to tell you every single one."

"Sounds like a great idea," Misty replied. Ash went to answer, but stopped as he started to hear twigs breaking behind him, he turned watching as Max came into view smiling, Max stopped at the edge of the trees a few metres away from Ash.

"Sorry to interupt Ash, Brock told me to come and tell you the food's ready."

"Oh okay Max, i'll be there in a moment, i'll just finish my chat with Misty and i'll be back."

"No worries Ash." Max replied turning to head back.

"Max wait, come closer to the watch a minute", Misty shouted from her end, Max turned back moving over to Ash.

"Hi Misty what's up?" Max asked looking slightly surprised he had been summoned back.

"Nothing much just wanted to say thank you for helping Ash and to see how you were. How's your training coming along?"

"Not bad my pokemon are looking stronger each day, i'm hoping maybe if we've got time Ash could do a bit of training with me sometime."

"Cause i can buddy, i'll whip your sister later in a battle and then maybe tomorrow night me and you can do some training. I would love to see your pokemon." Ash replied smiling at his younger travelling companion.

"Me to Max, maybe when i'm better me and you could have a battle Max" Misty said through the watch.

"I would like that Misty, i'll leave you two to finish your conversation, but hoepfully i'll see you soon Misty." Max said taking a step back from Ash.

"Yeah let's hope so Max, look after yourself Max."

"You to Misty", Max replied moving away leaving Ash alone again.

"Ash you better get back to the others, you don't want to miss out on the food." Misty said and even though she couldn't see him he nodded.

"No i don't, i am quite hungry actually." Ash replied laughing.

"Same old Ash, speak to you again later baby, love you Ash."

"Love you to Misty, bye", Ash ended the call moving back to the treeline moving through it till he reached the camp again.

"Ah Ash you're food over there", Brock said pointing to a plate of food resting on a rock a few metres to his left. Ash moved over to it picking it moving back to his friends taking a seat in between Brock and Max tucking into the delicious meal Brock had prepared for them.

Ash washed the last of the grime from the plates handing them to May who wiped them with a cloth passing them to Brock who placed them carefully back into his bag. "Well that's the dishes done, what should we do now?" Brock asked looking at the other five members of the team.

"Well me and Ash are going to have a battle in a minute, i want to show him how strong i've become." May replied.

"That's sounds fun, Brock how about me and you have a battle as well." Dawn answered and Brock nodded smiling.

"Okay then, there's a little clearing over there, we noticed it when we were collecting the food we'll battle there." Brock replied pointing to his left and everyone nodded.

"Me and Tracey will be referees", Max added and everyone nodded.

"I'll just leave Sudowoodo here to keep an eye on our stuff and food, so no sneaky pokemon steal it", Brock replied chucking a pokeball into the air and his pokemon apeeared, "Sudowoodo i'm trusting you to look after our stuff." Brock's pokemon nodded at him moving to stand in the cave mouth.

"Right let's go", Ash said moving off towards the area Brock had pointed to. Ash reached it first, but the others weren't far behind. "This will be a great spot for a battle, right let's go." Ash said grabbing one of his pokeballs chucking it up into the air, "Sceptile i choose you." Ash powerhouse of a grass type appeared into front of him.

"Looking strong Ash, but not as strong as my Blaziken", May said releasing her Blaziken taking her place across from Ash. Ash watched as Brock and Dawn took up thier places as well, Brock called out his Marshtomp and Dawn called upon her Mamoswine.

"Okay both battles may begin", Max and Tracey shouted from the gap between the two battle fields.

Ash smiled before shouting his first attack, "Sceptile bullet seed." Sceptile obeyed spitting out seeds at high pace towards Blaziken.

"Ash so predictable, Blaziken jump into the air and use flamethrower" May replied and her pokemon obeyed jumping into the air before releasing a stream of fire, Ash could see it was strong, but no where near his Charizard's flamethrower strength.

"Sceptile dodged it then jump into the air as well and hit it with leaf blade." Ash ordered and Sceptile obeyed dodging it with ease beofre jumping into the air hitting Blaziken with a strong leaf blade, Blaziken fell to the floor, but quickly got up still raring to go.

"Impressive Ash, but now i'll show something new me and Blaziken can do", May's hand moved to her wrist and for the first time Ash noticed she had a bracelet on that seems to be glowing, a mega bracelet. Ash knew what was coming before it happened. May placed her hand on the bracelet and Blaziken was envolped in a bright light and when it died down, mega blaziken stood in his place.

"Nice one May, but it won't change anything, i'll still beat you." Ash replied still brimming with confidence, it's not the first mega pokemon he's faced and it probably won't be the last, he will beat it though. "Sceptile i know you can still win, hit it with bullet seed again" Ash said and Sceptile nodded spitting out a barrage of seeds at Blaziken.

"Blaziken doged them and get closer to Sceptile" Blaziken obeyed May's roder dodging the seeds before running towards Sceptile.

"Sceptile solar beam", Ash shouted and Sceptile a beam of solar energy forming in his mouth.

"Blaziken faster, get right in front of Sceptile and hit it with blaze kick." May shouted and Blaziken rushed forward jumping across the gap between it and Sceptile swinging it's leg round aiming for Sceptile.

Ash looked between Sceptile and Blaziken and things were going in slow motion, Sceptile's attack grew bigger and bigger, but Blaziken was getting closer and closer, it was going to be close between which attack was going to hit first. Sceptile released it's solar beam just as Blaziken kick connected, both attacks connected head on and both pokemon flew back. Ash focused on Sceptile watching as his pokemon slid across the ground stopping in front of him. Ash looked away from Sceptile looking towards Blaziken laying up against a tree trunk not moving unsure what had happened after the solar beam had hit. Ash focus shot back to his pokemon watching as it pushed itself up staggering around for a bit, before steading itself letting out a battle cry.

"And the winner is Ash and Sceptile." Max shouted.

"What happened to Blaziken?"

"Sceptile's solar beam hit head on and Blaziken hit the tree full pelt knocking it out, it was a good battle and i think you were a worthy winner. Once we get back to the camp there's a gift i want to give you. Let's jsut watch the end of Brock and Dawn's battle" May replied recalling Blaziken to his pokeball. Ash recalled Sceptile moving with May over to stand with Max and Tracey watching their two other friends battle.

"Mamoswine ice shard", Dawn ordered her pokemon.

"Marshtomp, Protect and then follow it up with a water gun", Brock said clearly not worried about how the battle is going. Marshtomp followed his trainer's orders' protecting from the atttack before firing off a water gun at Mamoswine. The water gun hit, but it didn't seem to faze Mamoswine that much even though it should of been super effective.

"Mamoswine take down." Mamoswine crashed into Marshtomp sending it flying across the floor, it slammed it's arm into the ground stopping itself before pushing itself up into a standing position. Ash noticed a flicker of light appearing round Marshtomp fet before it totally envolped him and he was lost from view. Ash watched as it's shape changed and smiled finally Marshstomp is going to reach it's final stage. The light faded and Swampert stepped forward releasing a battle cry.

"Wicked, let's show them your new power shall we, Swampert attack", Brock ordered and Swampert nodded opening his mouth a huge steam of water flowing out crashing into Mamoswine sending it skidding along the floor stopping in front Dawn unconscious. Ash knew Swampert had just used a new move Hydro Pump.

"The winners of this battle are Brock and his Swampert", Tracey announced as him and the others moved over to Brock and Dawn.

"Dawn that was a great battle, before Marshtomp evolved i was worried that maybe i didn't have the power to win. On another day the result could of been a lot different, let's get back to the cave and i'll heal all our pokemon up to full health. Ash i'll give Charizard something if you want as well he must be tired as well from all he's done today." Brock said moving to stand next to Dawn as she recalled Mamoswine to it's ball.

"Um yeah thanks Brock let's get back to the cave." Ash replied and Brock nodded moving off back towards the cave followed by the others with Ash at the back of the line.

Sudowoodo rushed forward to Brock as they reached the cave jumping up and down excitedly, "Thanks buudy, return", Brock said calling back Sudowoodo moving over to the fire sitting down watching the flames.

"Ash go sit next to Brock and i'll just go get that gift i said i had for you, Brock i've got one for you as well, give me one second."

"Sounds exciting, what is it?" Brock asked as Ash sat down next to him as May moved over to her bag rooting around in it.

"You'll just have to wait and see". May replied as Max, Tracey and Dawn joined Ash and Brock round the fire.

Ash watched May continue to root round in her bag until she pulled out two boxes joining him and the others round the the fire. May handed Brock one of the box's before leaning over handing Ash the second. "Open them, i found these while travelling back to Petalberg City a few weeks ago and when you asked me and Max to come with you guys, i decided that they might be useful to you both." May said smiling.

Ash opened the box looking down at the little green stone with a mega stone sign on it laying inside, Ash moved his gaze to Brock's box looking at the blue stone inside of his. Now all three of their Hoenn starters can mega evolve that extra power will come in helpful in the coming days Ash thought to himself. "May thank you, i'm sure Brock will agree these will come in very helpful during this journey."

"Indeed, May thank you. Now for my promise call out your pokemon and i'll heal them." Brock replied and everyone nodded calling out their injured pokemon letting Brock heal them before calling them back to their pokeballs again.

They stayed sat round the fire together chatting for over two hours before Max yawned and that one yawn started a chain reaction. May yawned next, followed by Dawn, then Brock, then Ash and finally Tracey. Soon they were all yawning their heads finding themselves suddenly fatigued. "I think that all these yawns mean that it's time to turn in for the night come on everyone let's go to bed." Brock said fighting a yawn.

Ash watched everyone else nod and get up moving with Brock towards the cave. Ash pushed himself up bringing up the rear stepping into the cave moving past his friends to his sleeping bag kicking off his shoes slipping inside with Pikachu in his arms. Ash closed his eyes and he was out like a light his dreams all about him and Misty going on a perfect date together.


	7. A Test Of Trust

Ash didn't know how to feel as he stepped onto the beach of Heala Island, part of him was happy to finally be here after the two and a half days travelling from the Hoenn region, but the other part of him was nervous that it's finally getting real. He has to find all the ingredients and it sounds like he's going to be tested and these tests have more riding on them than anything esle has had in Ash's life. If he fails Misty won't get the cure and she'll die, he can't lose her not now that they've only just got together. He will succeed and he will get to see that beautiful smile of Misty's again and again for years to come.

"Where do we start looking for the leaves then?" May asked looking between Ash, Brock and Tracey.

"No idea, but there's a little town over there in the distance, lets go see if they can help?" Brock replied pointing to a cluster of buildings in the distance.

"I think thats our best bet, Lapras stick close to the beach we don't know how long we'll be" Ash replied tapping his old Lapras on the side, Lapras nodded and him and his mate swum slightly away from the beach, but stayng so they could see when Ash and the others returned. "Alright let's go and find these leaves." Ash added moving off in the lead setting course for the town.

Ash stepped into the town looking around for the best place to find help noticing a pokemon center to his left. "Guys let's try the pokemon center i'm sure they'll be able to help." Ash stated to his friends as he moved down the road stopping in front of the pokemon center.

"Yeah maybe they've got some leaves we can borrow, they are a healing facility, It would stand to reason that they should have something to heal the pokemon and anyone that comes into the pokemon center injured." Dawn replied and everyone nodded moving with Ash through the doors into the pokemon center. Ash looked arounnd expecting to find a few trainers inside, but there wasn't anyon. The only people who seemed to be insdie was a nurse Joy and a elderly lady she seems to be talking to.

They turned noticing Ash and his friends for the first time and they smiled moving towards them, "Hi are you tourist by any chance?, i don't think i've ever seen you guys before."

"Yeah we're travelling round the Miracle Islands range. Hi i'm Ash, this is Brock, Tracey, Max, Dawn and finally May", Ash replied pointing to each of his friends one by one.

"How nice to meet you all my name's Anne, we don't really get many tourists here. How can we help you today?" Anne the elderly lady asked.

"Hi we're hoping that you can help us find something that we've been sent to look for on this island." Ash replied returning the smile that both ladies were giving him.

"I'm sure we can be of some assistance, what are you guys looking for?" Joy asked smiling.

"Roborante Leaves." Tracey replied.

"May i ask why you need these leaves? they are very rare and hard to come by." Nurse Joy replied.

"My girlfriend is very ill and they only way to save her is to make a cure using five ingredients and one of them is the Roborante leaves. Do you know where we can find some?"

"Oh no that's terrible, what's the illness called?" Nurse Joy replied.

"It's a really old disease called tactu mortem." Ash replied.

"I've never heard of it, have you granny?" Joy replied turning to look at the Anne.

"Yes i have, but i never thought i hear of a case of it. It's not been seen for over 100 years, it's a nasty disease that's for sure. I beleive that only the strongest and most potent of leaves will suffice for this cure and the only place you're going to find them is up on Terra estate. There's a wealthy man who lives up there that grows them, they can cure any illness."

"Great where is this Terra estate?"

"Far side of the island, i've got a map here that i can use to show you the way, take a seat at the table", The Anne said pointing to the table moving off into the back of the centre. Ash and the others took a seat at the table along with nurse Joy. Anne came back sitting down at the table as well spreading the map across the table, "I'm guessing you arrived on the beach side of the island and walked here." Anne said pointing to the beach they had docked at.

"Yeah we did", Ash replied.

"Okay so you want to walk all the way through the town the opposite way and then you'lll reach a river that you'll have to cross. From the river you'll have to walk through a small forest until you reach a mountain, there's a path so it's quite easy to climb, climb to the top and you'll find a bridge that connects the main part of the island to the Terra estate." Anne said pointing out each step on their journey on the map. Ash looked at the part of the map with Terra estate slightly surprised by the size of it, it's massive and it belongs just to one man.

"Okay that sounds quite easy, but why can't we just surf round to there and come on land there and climb the path." Ash started pointing to a river that seemd to flow from the sea on the other side of the island inland to the mountain path and further inland going under what seems to be the bridge they will have to cross on top of the mountain path and right into the middle of the island, "Taking that path would save us like haf the time."

"It's a no go, that's not a straight river, it's a set of waterfalls and there's no way to get up them, the only way up is the path i explained to you, but there is a problem." Anne said.

"Oh okay, what's the problem?"

"The problem is even if you make the journey i'm not sure if it will help. The owner of the Terra estate is very private and doesn't like guests or anyone disturbing him."

"Oh so he might not even want to see us anyway, we could travel there and not get the leaves anyway. What happened to make him like that?" Ash replied.

"He wasn't always like this he really wasn't. He was a lovely man who went out of his way to help anyone in need. He used to host amazing parties and invite the whole island to them, he never had a bad word to say about anyone and no one had a bad word to say about him how things have changed. Me, Tom and his wife used to be good friends, but she passed away in an accident four years ago and since then he's kept himself to himself and won't help anyone who comes to him. He used to supply this center with all the Roborante leaves we needed as a favour to me, but now we don't even get a single one from him and he won't even speak to me. We can't help pokemon if we haven't the right ingredients and so we don't get many trainers in here anymore, they'll travel to one of the other islands to heal their pokemon instead." Anne explained clearly still upset about losing both of her friends.

"Maybe we could try and change his mind, we'll go up there and get the leaves we need for my girlfriend and see if we can convince him to send you some as well. We can get this center back to the way it should be bursting with trainers laughing and joking with each other." Ash suggested and both Joy and Anne gave Ash massive smiles.

"If you could do that Ash we would be eternally grateful, if i could just ask you to do something else for me? would you tell Tom that if he ever wanted someone to talk to i be more than happy to visit" Anne replied and Ash nodded to say he be happy to pass on her message.

"Well i guess the sooner we going, the sooner we get back with the leaves we both need. Guys you ready" Ash replied before turning to face his friends.

"Yeah let's go" Brock replied moving towards the doors. The other followed and Ash brought up the rear waving to Anne and Joy as he left.

It took them an hour and a half from the center, but finally they reached the bridge they would have to use to cross the gap between them and the estate, "Well that doesn't look amazing safe" Brock said from beside Ash.

Ash had to agree just from looking at it you can see it's worn and there's even small pieces of the wood missing, the ropes holding the bridge together don't look in a much better state. "We'll we have to cross, so how about i cross first to see if it'll hold." Ash replied and everyone nodded in agreeement. Ash put his first foot on the bridge and he felt the wood crack underneath him, but he didn't let it put him off, he kept a image of Misty at the front of his mind and he slowly crossed the bridge one step at a time. The wood creaked and cracked under him, but it held all the way until finally he stepped off the bridge reaching the other side. "Alright who's next, take it slow and everything will be fine." Ash shouted across to his friends.

Max stepped up to the bridge next taking hold of the rope to steady himself as he took his first step onto the brdige, Ash heard him creak slightly, but not as bad as it had when he was on it. Max is smaller Ash thought to himslef as he watched his youngest companion move slowly towards him. Max staggered about a third of the way through and Ash watched as one of the boards by Max's foot cracked completly falling away from the bridge and down into the water below. Ash heard May scream from her side, but Max didn't falter he lifted his foot out of the gap onto the next board and continued on till he reached Ash letting out a huge sigh of relief.

"You alright Max", Ash asked concerend about what the board falling away might of done to Max's confidence.

"Yeah i'm fine Ash, the board falling did give me a bit of a fright, but i'm fine." Ash nodded smilng glad his friend was alright.

The rest of the group slowly moved across the bridge joining Ash and Max on the other side. Brock was the last one to cross and his crossing was the worst of them all, four boards fell away on his crossing. "Right let's go and get these leaves, i don't think we'll cross that bridge on the way back, i'll get Charizard to carry us across, i think i should of done that the first time." Ash said and his friends nodded in agreement to both parts.

Ash took the lead again moving into the garden's of the Terra estate, Ash couldn't help, but admire all the lovely plants and flowers that seemed to be growing all over the garden, they're all very beautiful. "They're beautiful aren't they?" A voice said from Ash's left, he turned spotting that it was the elderly gentleman tending to the flowers who had spoken to him.

"Yeah they are, you must be very proud." Ash replied trying to be as polite as he could, if this man is who he think he is, then getting on his good side is a start.

"I am young man, can i ask why you are trespassing on my property?" Tom the elderly man replied.

"Hello my name's Ash Ketchum and me and my friends have come here to ask for your help." Ash replied stepping forward towards Tom.

"My help."

"Yes your help."

"I can guess what you want young man and the answer is no. Loads of people have come to my estate expecting me just to help them, but no why should I? what has anyone ever done for me. Will you help me in return?" Tom replied getting up moving off towards the door to his house.

"If i can i'll try, what is it that you need?" Ash replied rushing after Tom with his friends behind him.

"Nothing you can help with, she's gone and there's no bringing her back." Tom replied moving his hand to the door handle.

"You're talking about your wife aren't you?"

"What do you know about my wife?" Tom replied swinging round to face them again, his voice and body language slightly aggressive.

"Not very much, just that there was an accident and she died."

"An accident that could of been avoided if those men had never turned up. It was a day like any other, me and my wife Tina were tending to the garden and enjoying the lovely weather when these ten men stormed into the estate demanding that i handed over all the Roborante leaves to them. When i refused they turned nasty and set their attention on my wife, they grabbed her and a few of them started to leave with her still in their grasp. The other informed me that unless i handed over the leaves i would never see her again. I called out one of my Dragonite and ordered it to go and get my wife back while i dealt with the rest of the men. I sent out my Breloom to get rid of the other men, that's when the accident happened. I heard my wife scream so i barged past the other men and ran out of the estate." Tom stopped and Ash could see it was still hard for him to talk about.

"Tom you don't have to continue." Ash whispered unsure if he really wanted Tom to continue either.

"I do, you need to understand why i can't help. So i got to the bridge which you guys probably crossed and found my wife hanging from it clinging on for dear life as the men just stood there and looked at her. It seemed they had pushed her on to it, she had fallen over and the boards cracked underneath her and fell away. She grabbed the bridge at the last second, but she was losing her grip. Dragonite was busy battling the men's pokemon and i didn't have any other pokemon on me, so i moved to the bridge trying to reach her without falling through myself. I nearly reached her, but i was to slow. I watched as her strength gave way and she fell out of sight. I found her body washed up later, she was nearly unrecognisable. I will never forgive those men and i will never ever help anyone again, i lost my wife because of one groups greed for my leaves. I made myself a promise no one will ever get their hands on my leaves so you might as well go. I don't care why you need them, just get out of my estate now." Tom added turning back to the door stepping into the house.

"Tom i'm sorry, do you know who these men were?" Ash asked as Tom went to close the door on them.

"Yeah team rocket." Tom replied.

"Team rocket, i should of known. Tom not everyone is like those crooks, in this world there are good and bad people. Tom i'm begging you please just listen to me for one more minute and if you still won't help then okay we'll leave."

"Ash, but what about Misty? we need those leaves." May said clearly worried Ash was willing to leave without the leaves.

"May i know we do, but if Tom won't help i don't think we can save her. Tom i come her today not just on my own behalf, but on behalf of a beautifull, smart, funny and caring girl named Misty Waterflower. Misty is my girlfriend and i love her more than words can ever say and i think you know what i mean don't you." Tom gave a quick nod before stepping back out of the house again, "Misty means the world to me, we've only being going out a few days, but i've known her for years. We meet up at the start of my first ever journey in Kanto and ever since we've been friends, but for a while i've felt something more for her, but never really understood it. but i do now and i don't want to have to lose her already. There's so many things i want us to do together, Tom please help me, she's ill and there's only one way to save her and those leaves are part of it."

"What illness does your girlfriend have?"

"An illness called tactu mortem. We need those leaves for the cure or else she'll die and i can't lose her."

"Ash i've heard of that illness and you're not wrong it is horrible. Ash if i am to agree to help you, i need to know i can trust you and that you're not just tellimg me this story to win me over, i want to test you is that acceptable?" Tom replied.

"Whatever the test is, i'll do it no matter what i promise." Ash quickly replied not even thinking about thinking about it, just happy to hear there was a chance, Ash had hoped there was still enough of the man Anne used to know left in Tom, the man who wants to help anyone in need, the fact as was doing this for love migt of swayed him as well Ash thought to himself.

"Misty really does mean the world to you, i know how that feels i really do Ash, that's what i had with my wife. Whatever you don't ever let anyone take Misty from you." Tom replied.

"I won't." Ash replied and Tom nodded.

"Ash this is about trust and i think the best way to see if i can trust you is to see how much you and your friends trust each other. If you pass this test i'll give you the leaves you need for the cure."

"I would trust any of my friends here with my life, we've travelled together, we've fought together, we've saved each other more times than i can count and whatever you ask us to do i know we will succeed."

"Well i'm glad to hear it and i'll soon see if what you say is true. You and a friend of my choice will face this test while the rest of your friends will stay with me, well lets see who should i choose?" Tom said looking at each one of Ash's friends one by one till he stopped on Max, "This young man will do i think. Yep defiently Ash it will be you and this young man."

"Sure, me and you will pass this test won't we Max?" Ash stated and Max nodded at him smiling.

"Okay well everyone follow me, Ash please hand over you pokeballs to your friends plus that Pikachu on your shoulder. The only help you will get is from Max." Ash nodded taking the pokeballs from his belt handing them over to Brock as he followed Tom round the house towards the back garden. Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder walking beside him instead now.

They reached the back garden and Ash realised what the test would involve as he looked at the large hedges in front of him covering half of the back garden. "The kids used to play in this when i held the parties, quite a few got lost and the parents had to go and help them get out again. The hedges have grown a bit taller since then, but your friend will be able to see the whole maze when he's standing over on that hill. He'll guide you through the maze from this side to the other side where me and your other friends will be waiting for you " Tom informed Ash and others as they came to a stop pointing to a hill to the right of the maze where Max will need to stand to guide Ash through the maze.

"Sounds fair." Ash said smiling at Tom.

"Oh yeah couple more things i forget to mention you will be blindfolded, i want to see the true trust you have in Max, he will be your eyes as well. There is also a time limit of ten minutes and inside the maze there will be four of my pokemon who will add to the obstacles you must overcome, get to close to them and they will attack, sound acceptable?"

"Yeah bring it on."

"Good, i'll just go get something to blindfold you with and two stop watches so me and Max can use to keep track of the time." Tom informed Ash.

Ash nodded and Tom moved off to grab the items, "Max do whatever you need to do to get me to the end as quick as possible, even if i have to get hit by the pokemon we need those leaves."

"Ash are you sure?"

"With all my heart, all that matter is getting those leaves for Misty."

"Okay will do Ash", Max replied as Tom moved back out the house and over to them again, he handed a stop watch to Max. Ash turned letting Tom blindfold him and lead him to the start of the maze.

"Ash wait here till Max shouts his first instructions, once you enter the maze the timer will start, good luck." Tom said and Ash nodded to confirm he understood. Ash heard his friends move off leaving him alone.

A few minutes later he heard Max's shouting at him form the hill, "Ash move forward and don't stop till i say", Ash nodded even though he knew Max wouldn't be able to see it. Ash moved forward with his arms outstreched to keep balanced. "Ash turn left now and keep going forward till i say stop", Ash obeyed turning left into the next part of the maze moving forward, "Ash stop and duck there's a pokemon in front of you", Ash did as he was told ducking and he heard something whizz past above his head. "Ash quickly get up and run forward three steps and then turn right." Ash pushed himself up into a standing position running forward three steps before turning right moving forward still. "Nice one Ash you're doing really great so far, keep going and turn left when i say so." Max shouted from the hill. Not being able to see what's going on is harder than Ash thought it was going to be, but he trusts Max to keep him going the right way.

"Max how long left?"

"Eight minutes Ash, don't worry we're doing fine", Max replied, "Ash now turn left and then right", Ash did as he was told turning left followed by a right. "Ash lie flat and crawl forward till i tell you to get up." Ash jumped to the floor crawling forward unsure about what was happening in front of him. It felt like a minute, but he wasn't sure before Max spoke again, "Ash alright get up and run as fast as you can forward", Ash pushed himself up running forward trying his hardest not to trip, "Alright left", Ash obeyed turning left keeping up the pace.

"Max how close are we to the end?"

"We're half way and we've still got six and half minutes don't worry we're making good time, Ash alright this is where things start to get more intresting i'll be giving you instuctions quite qucikly now, "Ash turn left and keep moving", Ash did as he was told, "Now right, then a quick left", Ash followed Max's instructions, "Ash keep moving forward and turn right..." Max stopped for a second before Ash heard him again, "Now", Ash did as he was told turning right. "Ash on our left in a minute in quick succesion is two turn offs where there are two pokemon ready to attack, you're going to need to be quick."

"Okay will do" Ash shouted back picking up the pace, Ash heard the first attack hit the hedge a second after he passed it and then the other attack do the same as well a few seconds later as Ash went past. Ash let out a sigh of relief that he managed to get past both without getting hit.

"Max what next?" Ash shouted,

"Ash in about ten steps you need to turn right and then walk slowly till i say turn left alright?"

"Yeah alright Max", Ash shouted following Max's instructions turning right after he walked ten steps and then slowing down taking small steps so not to miss the turning Max wanted him to take.

"Ash now." Max shouted and Ash turned left into the next part of the maze.

Max continued to issues out order to Ash for the next couple of minutes and Ash obeyed them without question putting all his trust in Max and his directions.

"Ash we're nearly there, a few more turns and then it's just one straight path to the end, we've got three minutes left, we're going to do this with time to spare." Max shouted and Ash smiled happy to be nearly finished. "Alright Ash left, then walk a few steps forward and turn right when i say so" Max added and Ash followed his instructions, "Now Ash right and then two steps forward and take a left and then just run forward full pelt to the end i'll meet you there." Ash did as he was told turning right then walking forward turning left before running forward full pelt. "Ash duck", Max shouted clearly surprised at whatever seem to be happening in front of Ash.

Ash obeyed getting as close to the ground as he could. "Ash get up and run forward and then roll when i say, there's a Beartic in front of you, it came out of nowhere." Ash did as Max said running forward. "Now roll through it's legs and run to the end, Brock is waiting to stop you don't worry." Ash rolled and he felt Beatic's fur with his left hand as he rolled through it's legs, Ash pushed himself running forward right into the waiting arms of Brock.

"Ash well done", Brock said as he let go of Ash. Ash moved his hands to the blindfold pulling it off looking at all the happy faces of his friends.

"Well there we go Ash, you and Max did as you said you would, you've completed my test. I have great pleasure in saying that i'll give you the leaves you need for the cure for Misty, lets go and meet up with Max shall we?" Ash nodded smiling taking his pokeballs back from Brock slipping them back onto his belt. Pikachu jumped up into Ash's arms and he gave him a hug before letitng him take his place on his shoulder again following Tom and his friends round the edge of the maze.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next chapter will be up on Friday<strong>_


	8. Help!

Ash looked at the food in front of him on the table smiling, while Tom had been picking the leaves for them, Ash remembered the promise he had made Anne and Joy so he asked Tom if he be able to do him one more favour and send some leaves down to the pokemon center. At first Tom was unsure, but as soon as May mentioned Anne and her involvement in the request Tom's answer changed and he was more than welling to help Anne and to thank them for passing on her message and reminding him he's not alone, he insisted that they all stay and have supper with him.

They didn't want to be rude so they accepted his invite, Ash and his friends had agreed that as soon as they finished eating they had to get going, they wanted to make it back to the town before it got dark. They stay at the pokemon center and then get going to the next island in the morning. It was still such a lovely warm day they decided to have the food out in the front garden where could admire Tom's lovely garden.

"Guys i'm just going to quickly nip outside the estate and give Misty a call, but i'll be back in a moment, why don't you guys start." Ash said looking at all his friends and Tom.

"Okay Ash, don't be long" Dawn replied for everyone. Ash nodded smiling turning his gaze to Pikachu who was sat with all the other pokemon he had brought with him, along with all his friends pokemon as well. Ash turned moving down the path stepping outside the estate pressing the button on his watch for Misty's hospital room.

It took a few seconds, but she answered, "Hi Ash."

"Hi Misty, i just thought i should call you and tell you i've got the first ingredient for your cure, it's resting safely in Tracey's backpack ready to be used." Ash replied eager to share the good news with her.

"Really, Ash that's amazing."Misty replied sounding extremely happy.

"It wasn't easy, but me and Max managed to pass the test we were set." Ash answered smiling thinking back to the test and how well they worked together.

"What did you have to do?" Misty asked.

"Max had to guide me through a maze, i was blindfolded and i had to put all my trust in Max. Tom the guy who set the test wanted to see how much we trusted each other and see if he to could trust us or were we just the same as all the other people he met since his wife had died. He lost his wife becuase of team rocket and he doesn't trust anyone."

"Sounds intresting, if he doesn't trust anyone how did you get him to help you?"

"I appealed to his better nature and i told him about you and how special you are to me and how there was so much i wanted us to do together and how i couldn't lose you. He knows what it means to lose the most important person to you and he agreed to help us because i think he didn't want me to have to go through the same thing as he did."

"Ash the most important person in the world too you is me? What about your mum?" Misty whispered clearly surprised by the revelation.

"Misty of course my mum is important to me, but i love you Misty and i know my mum would agree that you should be the most important thing to me in the world now that we're together." Ash replied.

"Oh Ash that's so sweet, you know each day you surprise me more and more. Ash i love you so much. I hope that soon i can show you how much i love you when you get back to Kanto and i can get out of this horrible place."

"Soon babe i promise, so how's your day been?"

"Not bad Ash, your mom and professor Oak popped in just after you called this morning and then this afternoon my sisters popped in."

"Cool, anything intresting i should know about get mentioned?"

"No not really, my sisters spent the whole time talking about the shopping trip they had been a few days ago. When i asked them who was watching the gym when they were shopping, you know what they had the cheek to say?" Misty replied.

"No please do tell, i'm sure it's quite an answer."

"They said that my illness had got the best of them and they just didn't have the motivation to battle anymore, they just couldn't concentrate and the battles were just to easy for the challengers. They just felt it be best to close the gym till i feel better and return to the gym as I'm the only one able to give everyone the battle they desreve."

"And i'm sure you gave them a few choice words, am i right?"

"Yeah i did, i told them that they better reopen the gym and battle like their lives depend on it becasue if the gym is a shambles when i get better, the last thing they will remember is me beating them senseless."

"Wow Misty how charming, but i take it did the job."

"Yeah Daisy's reopeing it tomorrow morning and each day they're going to take it in turns to battle anyone that comes to the gym."

"Well that's good, they won't be in your league, but at least there will be a small challenge for the trainers."

"Yeah, i don't want the gym reputation to fall just because i'm in here. I did ask this morning if i could you know be treated at the gym so i could still run the gym, but i was told there was no way that was ever go to happen, i had to stay in my bed and just like it."

"Misty i could of told you that there was no way that was going to happen and i'm not a doctor."

"It was worth a try, i'm just so bored lying in this bed."

"I know it's not really you, but it's for the best. How are you feeling?" Ash asked hoping not to hear anything bad.

"Same as when you asked me this morning, i know you're only being a caring boyfriend, but could you stop asking that every call, it makes me sad having to talk about me being ill."

"Sorry Misty."

"No it's fine, we both know i'm ill and i'm going to go down hill. but if no one ask how am i feeling other than the doctor i don't have to keep thinking about the coming days and what's going to happen."

"I guess, so..."

"Treecko come back", Ash turned looking for the source of the voice watching as a young Treecko ran out of the estate qucikly followed by Max. The Treecko kept going and before Ash could even move to stop it, it had stepped onto the bridge and was still going forward. Max continued to give chase moving onto the bridge rushing after it. "Treecko stop."

"Max be careful." Ash shouted at his friend and he saw Max nod at him. Ash watched the Treecko stop dead in the centre of the bridge watching Max move towards it.

"Ash what's going on?" Misty asked clearly worried that she had heard Ash shouting.

"It seems something's spooked Max's Treecko and now it's run onto the bridge that connect the main island to the estate we're at and Max has gone after it to get it. The only problem is the bridge is slightly dangerous, the boards are breaking and falling away." Ash replied watching Max reach his Treecko, Max said a few words to it before recalling it to it's ball turning back round starting to move back towards Ash.

"Is Max okay to be on it?" Misty asked.

"If he's careful he should be, he's light there shouldn't be a..." Ash heard the boards crack and he didn't even have chance to shout as they gave way beneath Max and he started to fall. Ash watched as at the last second Max grabbed onto bridge with one hand. Ash watched as Max tried to grab the bridge with his other hand, but couldn't get a good grip. Ash could see Max wouldn't be able to hold on for very long with just one hand, he needed Ash's help.

"Shit Misty i'll have to call you back, Max is in trouble" Ash cursed not waitng for Misty's answer before ending the call rushing onto the bridge heading towards Max. Ash could feel and hear the boards cracking underneath him, but he didn't care he needed to get to Max. Ash watched as Max released the bridge, he jumped forward closing the rest of the space between landing on his belly grabbing hold of Max's wrist with both hands. "Max don't worry i'll pull you up." Ash said looking at his friend hanging from the bridge with only Ash keeping him from falling.

"Ash thank you, i really thought i was done for then."

"No worries Max, now come on let's get you up", Ash replied trying to pull Max up, but it was no use he couldn't pull him up. "Max swing your other hand up and i'll try and grab it, i should be able to pull you up then." Ash added and Max nodded swinging his hand up towards Ash. Ash took one of his hands from Max's wrsit making a grab for Max's hand, but missed it completely nearly losing his grip on Max's wrist. Ash quickly returned his other hand to Max's wrist again looking down at his friend hanging below him.

"Ash i'm sorry."

"No worries Max i'll try and pull you up again like this", Ash replied and Max nodded. Ash tried to get up to give himself some more power, but the boards cracked underneath him as he got into a kneeling position.

"Ash don't move, i can see the boards cracking, if you move to much we'll both fall." Max shouted and Ash nodded.

"Max i'm going to have to call for the others, Charizard can fly under you and catch you."

"Okay, be quick i don't think we'll last much longer, your grip is slipping." Max replied and Ash nodded, he to could see and feel his grip slipping on Max's wrist as his arms screamed in pain. Ash thinks he's got quite strong, but holding all of Max's weight is really pushing him to his limits.

"Help, Brock, May, Dawn, Tracey we need your help, Charizard i need you." Ash shouted looking back towards the estate. Ash wasn't sure if they heard him so he increased the volume shouting the same thing again and again till his throat hurt and he couldn''t shout anymore.

"Ash i don't think they can hear" Max whsipered and Ash nodded in agreement. "Ash we don't both have to fall..."

"Max no", Ash interuptted knowing where Max was going, "Max i couldn't live with myself if you died becuase of me. I don't think i could ever face your sister knowing that i lived and you died." Ash added tears starting to leak out of his eyes.

"Ash, Misty needs you, Who needs me?" Max replied tears starting to flow out his eyes as well.

"I need you Max, you're my friend and i need you hang on just a little bit longer." Ash replied and Max nodded. Ash turned back looking towards the estate putting all his being into one last shout, "Help!,somebody help us!, Charizard i need you."

"Ash travelling with you has been amazing and i wouldn't change a thing.", Ash turned back to look at Max, "Ash, you and Misty are lucky to have each other look after her Ash won't you, cause if you don't i'll come back and haunt you."

"Max please don't say that, you're not going anywhere." Ash replied as a huge crack echoed from the boards underneath him.

"Sorry, Ash let go of me the boards are about to give. I want you to live on and make the most of your life", Ash shook his head the tears starting to increase in size and volume as he started to realise that Max was right.

"Max I'm sorry." Ash whispered not wanting to admit his defeat any louder.

"Ash it's okay, i know you did everything you could to save me, don't blame yourself it's no one's fault. It's just my time to pass on, Ash tell the others i'm sorry..."

"Max.." Ash interrupted, but his voice failed him after the first word.

"Ash please let me finish, tell May i love her and that i will always look over her, the same for you Ash. I'm not leaving you, if you ever need me just call my name and i'll help if can. The dead never really go, we're always around you."

"Max i'm so sorry, i wish i was the one falling instead of you." Ash replied.

"Ash goodbye" Max said as Ash's hands slipped until Ash only had the ends of Max's fingers in his hands. Ash shouted his voice coming out close to a roar, "Help Charizard i need you".

Ash heard a roar coming from the estate and he knew Charizard had finally heard his call, but he knew it was to late. The last of Max's fingers slipped out of his grip and Max began to fall away from the bridge and away from him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter up Wednesday<strong> _


	9. Saving Max

Ash turned away from the bridge looking towards Terra estate watching as Charizard flew out of it quickly followed by Ash's friends and all their pokemon. A idea came to Ash and he smiled, there's still a chance he can save Max he just as to act fast.

"Charizard, Swellow i need your help", Ash shouted as he pushed himself up running as fast he could towards the end of the bridge not caring as parts of the bridge started to give way under him. He reached the end of the bridge running up to Charizard who had landed jumping onto his back. "Come on guys we have to find him."

"Ash what's going on?" Brock asked stopping in front of Charizard looking confused.

"Max fell from the bridge, but i'm going to save him don't worry wait inside", Ash replied looking towards May to make sure she understands he's not giving up on Max. "Charizard, Swellow let's go", Ash added patting Charizard lightly. Charizard jumped off the ground quickly followed by Swellow flying to the bridge before gliding down towards the river below.

Ash looked around hoping to spot Max on one of the river banks, but he couldn't, "Max can you hear me", Ash shouted looking all around him. "Swellow head further down the river and see if you can spot Max." Ash added and Swellow nodded soaring off down the river. Ash scanned both sides of the river as they moved down it. Each metre they traversed Ash started to worry more and more that he wouldn't find Max, what would he say to May when he got back?, how do you tell someone they're brother is missing presumed dead.

"Swell, Swellow", Ash looked up spotting Swellow racing towards them.

"Swellow have you found him?" Ash asked his pokemon as he reached the, Swellow didn't answer he just turned flying back the way he had come, but Ash understood. "Charizard follow Swellow." Charizard nodded at Ash soaring full speed after Swellow.

The first of the waterfalls came into view just as Ash caught a glimpse of Max floating in the river. Ash wasn't sure if was just unconscious or if it was much worse, but he needs to find out and the only way to do that is to get Max out of the water before he falls over the waterfall. Ash recalled his Swellow focusing on the task ahead.

"Charizard get as close as you can, i need to pull Max out the water", Charizard obeyed Ash getting closer to the surface of the river. Ash reached down trying to grab hold of some part of Max, but everytime he tried Max would get swept out of his reach by the river. Ash looked up from Max towards the waterfall checking out how close they were to it. Ash was running out of time he needed to try something different to get Max out of the water.

"Charizard do you trust me?" Ash asked his pokemon and Charizard roared in reply which Ash took as a yes, "Alright i'm going to slide into the river as well, i want you to fly up the river a bit and i'll push Max up so you can grab him once we reach you. Then you need to pull us both up and just land over on one of the riverbanks and we'll go from there." Charizard roared again and Ash took a deep breath letting go of Charizard entering the river.

Ash grabbed hold of Max's shirt, but Ash could soon start to feel the river trying to pull Max out of his grip, Ash tightened his grip and he noticed they were getting close to Charizard. As soon as they got close Ash pushed Max slighlty out of the water and he felt Charizard take hold of Max' body. Ash took hold of Max's legs hanging on tightly ready for Charizard to pull them up.

"Charizard pull us up", Ash shouted and Charizard must of heard because the rest of Max slid out of the river and Ash's body started to leave it as well. Ash felt Charizard jolt and he battled to keep his grip on Max, Ash looked up at Charizard and realised that he's to tired to be able to pull them both up at the same time. After flying down full speed from the estate to find Max and then trying to glide in place while waiting for Max and Ash to reach him. Add in having to battle the current of the river while trying to pull them up so they don't get any closer to the waterfall Charizards has used most of his strength and energy. "Chariazard can you pull us up?"

Charizard let out a roar and Ash watched as he battled to pull them up, they rose another five metres until all of Ash was out of the water as well and both Max and Ash were hanging over the river. Ash could see Charizard was tiring and unless he does something soon, all three of them would fall into the river. Ash knew there was only one thing to do,but it was dangerous. "Charizard i'm going to let go, get Max to the river bank and then come find me." Ash didn't wait for an answer he just let go of Max's legs closing his eyes waiting for the impact of hititng the river, but it didn't come.

Ash felt a set of arms around him and he opedn his eyes looking into the face of a Lucario. He felt them land on one of the riverbanks, but they didn't stop. The Lucario turned around and jumped again landing on the opposite riverbank. "Lucario good work."

Ash turned looking at a boy a few years older than stood in front of him, Ash watched as the Lucario moved over to stand next to the boy.

"Thank you for saving me, my name's Ash Ketchum."

"No worries bud, i'm Davis. Truth be told it was all my Lucario's doing, one minute we were training next thing i know he's bolted. I chased after him and watched as he jumped grabbing hold of you as you fell."

"Really, well thank you Lucario" Ash replied moving towards the Lucario taking hold of it's paws shaking them. Ash noticed that a strange blue light was coming off Lucario that was making him start to shine and he looked down at his own body noticing that he too was starting to shine as well. The light started to expand and he watched as Davis stepped back a look of confusion and slight fear in his eyes. The light continued to expland until it formed a dome around Ash and Lucario.

Ash watched as Davis tried to step through the dome, but he couldn't. As watched Davis started to pound on the dome while his mouth moved. Ash undestood he must be shouting, but Ash couldn't hear what he was saying as he realised the sound isn't travelling through the dome.

"Ash", Ash turned looking at the Lucario, "Ash can you hear me", the Lucario asked.

"Yes i can hear you. Who are you" Ash replied stepped back slighlty while still holding onto the Lucario's paws. He knew that the voice talking to him wasn't Davis's Lucario, it sounded familar.

"Good we've not got that much time this takes a lot of energy to project my thoughts into this Lucario. Ash i know you must be confused, but hopefully this will clear things up. Ash the last time we saw each other was at the Tree of Beginning, you helped me save the tree and the world."

"Lucario, how are you? i thought you gave your life to save the tree?" Ash replied surprised to be talking to the same Lucario he had helped save the tree of beginning while travelling through the Kanto region challenging the battle frontier.

"I did Ash, but death isn't the end for pokemon or humans, we live on in the world keep it going and look over those still living. Ash i've done so much since we last saw each other, i found Aaron and we've travelled the world together. It was becuase of that travelling i found out what i'm about to tell you, Ash the world is in danger and it's worse than anything it's faced in the last two thousand years. Ash your girlfriend's illness is just the start, things from the past are reappearing." Lucario replied and Ash nodded not 100% sure what he's talking about, but he knows it's not good.

"Lucario what's coming?"

"Ash i can't be 100% sure, but a force unlike anything you've ever seen is going to appear and unless it's stopped the world will never be the same again. Aaron see ruins upon ruins covering the world."

"Lucario all that sounds bad, but i need to finish what i'm doing here first, Misty needs that cure i can't lose her she's my world you must understand." Ash replied slighlty frightened by what Lucario is talking about. Ash has faced many difficult situations while on his journey's and some of them have pushed him to his limits, even left him with scars both mental and psychical. If this is going to be worse than anything he's face before it's going to push Ash past his limits and this time it might just be one step to far for Ash to come back from.

"Ash i know and that's another reason i'm here to help you. Ash i've seen what you're going to face in the next few days and i'm here to give you some advice. Davis will help you more than once in the coming days so trust him. He'll help you get the next ingredient for Misty, the temple he calls home is where you'll find the aura seed. Ash you'll also need my help so me and Aaron have agreed it's time for me to be reborn, Ash let go of one of Lucario's paws and hold out your hand for me." Ash did as Lucario asked letting of the left paw holding out his hand. Lucario moved his free paw up and Ash watched as a stream of light shot out of it landing on Ash's hand. Ash felt something start to form in his hand, but couldn't see what it was because of the light.

The light stopped cominng out of Lucario's paw and Ash could finally see what was laying in the palm of his hand. It look like a normal pebble Ash could easily find on any beach around the world, the only thing that made it unusual was the fact that is was perfectly clear, Ash could see right through it. "Lucario what is this?"

"It's called a soulstone, they're very rare and it takes a lot of energy to make one, Aaron has given most of his life force to make it. They are used to carry the soul of a person or pokemon, right now because it's empty it's clear, but once this coversation ends i'm going to transfer my soul into it and it'll turn the exact same shade of blue my body used to be." Lucario explained.

"Okay, but what am i supposed to do with it?"

"Ash once you get back to the center send one of your pokemon back to the lab as you'll need a space in your team. Tomorrow once you get to the temple you'll need to find the egg room, once you get there hold the stone in your hand and walk around it. Once you get near the right egg, both the stone and egg will shine slightly place the stone against it and i'll do the rest."

"Okay Lucario will do, see you tomorrow." Ash replied and he watched as the dome shrunk smaller and smaller until it burst. Ash let go of Lucario's other paw, looking down at the stone in it's hand watching it change colour. Ash slipped it into his pocket and realised for the first time that Charizard was behind him. Ash turned looking at Max was lying by Charizard's feet, Ash could see it wasn't good and that he needed to get Max to the pokemon center for treatment.

"What the hell?" Davis shouted and Ash turned to look at him "That was aura wasn't it?, that was the strongest display of aura i've ever seen, even stronger than the masters at my temple. You made that dome, well at least helped so you must have aura like i do."

"Long story, let's just say an old friend of mine needed to talk to me and he used your Lucario to send the message." Ash answered kneeling down next to Max. Ash placed his hand to Max's neck finding a slight pusle letting out a small sigh of relief, at least he's still alive, but he is banged up and in a bad way.

"An old friend, they can use aura as well. Who is it?" Davis inquired clearly shaken by what he just witnessed.

"I met a Lucario while travelling through the Kanto region a few years ago, he was partnered with an aura guardian called Aaron over a thousand years ago. They saved the world Lucario was placed inside Aaron's sceptor for safety. I released the Lucario and together we had to save the world from the same crisis he and Aaron had to save the world from. He gave up his life to save me and i've never ever forgotten that sacrifice."

"And he spoke to you, how?"

Normally Ash would love to answer his questions, but Max needs help and wasting time talking could be the difference between him recovering and him not recovering. Max needs to go to pokemon center to get treatment, but Ash needs to get back to his friends and tell them he's found Max. May deserves to know that Ash as found Max, she'll want to be there when he wakes up. "Davis it's a long story and my friend Max doesn't have that time. Davis i need your help with something, well two things."

"Ash if i can help i will, what's up?" Davis replied still clearly shocked by what he just seen happen in front of him, but also still intrigued to know more about what had happened.

"In your temple do you happen to have something called a Aura seed?" Ash asked wanting to make sure what Lucario said was true. If that bit was then so was the rest of the stuff Lucario mentioned including the stone that is now sat in Ash's pocket.

"Yeah we do, but no one's supposed to know about them other than the aura guardians, they're our greatest secret because of the power they hold. How do you know about them?" Davis replied clearly surprsied Ash knew about the seeds.

"I need one for my girlfriend's cure, she's really ill. A physician who's going to make the cure told me about it and then the friend who spoke to me through your Lucario told me again. Davis i need you to help get me into the temple so i can get one of those seeds."

"Um well you do have aura so i could get the master to meet you at least, getting one of those seeds i don't know about that, they're usually only given to those who have complete their training and have had the title aura guardian bestowed upon them."

"Um well that's a start i suppose i'll just have to find a way to convience these masters of your to give me a seed. Davis i need you to help get my friend Max to the pokemon center in the town, i'll meet you there as soon as i can. I've got friends at Terra estate waiting for me and i need to tell them i've found Max. His older sister is one of my friends waiting at the estate, she'll want to know i've found him and that he's okay." Ash replied checking Max's pulse again it hadn't changed it was still weak.

"Of course Ash, i'll make sure he gets to the center as fast as i can. If he wakes up before you get there is there anything you want me to tell him?" Davis replied and Ash could see he had pushed all his questions to one side about what had happened between Ash and his Lucario, he understood how important it was to get Max to the pokemon center.

"Tell him i'm sorry and we'll be there as soon as we can." Ash replied and Davis nodded. "Davis to say thank you for helping i promise once i know Max is okay i'll answer any questions you have about what just happened between me and your Lucario." Ash added knowing that he's asking a lot of a person he's only just met and who's pokemon actually saved Ash.

"Will do Ash, right we better both get going, I do have a lot of questions so your deal sounds good", Davis answered and Ash nodded at him moving towards Charizard climbing onto it's back. Ash watched Davis recall his Lucario and send out a Salamence lifting Max onto it's back before jumping onto it's back as well. Davis said a few words to Salamence and then they were off rising into the sky and away from Ash. Charizard rose into the air setting course for Terra estate.

As soon as they landed Ash jumped off recalling Charizard deciding he need a rest, he'll talk to Brock to see if he's got anything to give to Charizard. Ash rushed up the path to the door banging lighlty on it a few times, a few seconds later Brock opened the door letting him in, "Ash you're back, everyone's in the living room. Did you find him?"

"Yes i did, he's unconscious and in a bad way so we need to move fast." Ash quickly answered.

"Where is he?" Brock asked as Ash rushed into the living room. All of Ash's friends and his and Max's pokemon looked at him as he rushed in.

"Guys we need to get going, i've found Max and he's on the way to the pokemon centre in town. He's in a bad way, but he should be alright once Anne and Joy help him." Ash said and everyone except Tom jumped up out of their seats.

"Ash what happened?, one minute he was with us and then next we hear he's fallen and you have to find him." May asked.

"I'll explain i promsie May, but i'll do it on the way to the center we need to get there as soon as possible, it'l be best if we're there when he wakes up." Ash replied recalling his pokemon to their pokeballs as he spoke. Pikachu jumped up Ash up onto Ash's arm moving up to his usual spot.

"Ash if Max is in a bad way, Joy and Anne are going to need some Roborante leaves,i'll just go pick some for you. I'll be two seconds." Tom said getting up from the chair.

"Thank you Tom", Ash shouted as Tom walked out. "Brock do you have anything you can give Charizard he's exhausted from saving Max."

"Yeah i do, let me just get it from my bag. Ash call him out for me would you please", Brock replied and Ash nodded pressing Charizard's ball. Charizard appeared, but slumped to the floor exhausted. Brock rushed to his side feeding him some sort of medicine that Ash had never seen before. "Ash put him back in his ball, he needs time to recover now, i wouldn't use him for the next day if i was you."

"Okay thanks Brock, how are we going to get over the bridge now then? Charizard was meant to fly us over." Ash asked looking at his friends for an answer.

"I think that's where Max comes in handy or one of his pokemon at least, Kirlia we need your help", May repleid and Max's Kirlia walked over to May. Max had gone back and captured the Ralts he had met while travelling with Ash and it had evolved not long afterwards. "Kirlia can teleport two of us over the bridge at a time, it'll only take three journeys.

"What do we do with Max's pokemon though?, we can't recall them to their balls as Max has them." Dawn asked from beside May.

"Um well they'll just have to walk next to us, or fly in Taillow's sake" Ash replied looking at Max's Taillow who was perched on the top of one of the seats a few feet from him. "I can carry Spheal when Kirlia teleports me and May you can carry Electrike when you telelport. As soon as we can, we'll get Max to recall them." Ash added and everyone nodded as Tom returned carrying another set of leaves in a box handing them to Ash.

"There's quite a few in there, tell Anne and Joy that's to get them by till i can send a larger batch of them down in the next week." Tom said and Ash nodded at him moving over to his bag slipping the box inside before swinging the bag onto his shoulders ready to go.

"Tom thanks for everything." Ash replied giving Tom a large smile.

"No worries Ash it's been nice meeting you."

"Come on guys let's get going", all of Ash friends nodded following him out of the room.

May, Electrike and Dawn were the first to be telported over the bridge by Kirla, then Brock and Tracey and finally, Ash, Pikachu and Spheal were telported across the bridge as well. Kirlia looked exhausted after telporting three times in quick succession so without even saying a word Brock picked it and started to feed it some pokemon food to give it some energy. Ash kept hold of Spheal as he started to speed walk down the mountain path so they would reach the center as fast as they could.

"So Ash now that we're on our way, what actually happened with Max?" May asked from beside Ash.

Ash went to open his mouth when his watch started to beep from his wrist, he pressed the accept button and Misty's voice came out of it, "Ash did you save him?"

"Yes and no. I'm actually in the middle of explaining it to the others so stay on the line and you'll hear it as well." Ash answered actually quite happy Misty had called when she did, now he only needs to explain it once.

"Okay Ash will do", Misty replied.

Ash told the story as detailed as he could not leaving out a single detail so his friends, but mostly so that May knew he had done everything he could to save Max on the bridge. When it got to the part about Ash jumping into the river Misty gave him hell and went on a rant that lasted a couple of minutes and only ended when Ash proposed that him and Misty talked about this when they were alone.

Ash wasn't sure if he should tell his friends about his conversation with Lucario as he didn't want to worry Misty anymore than he already had and wasn't really sure how he would explain it. He still wasn't sure if he should take that conversation as the truth. Ash decided to tell a slightly altered story giving all the important points except the part about the soulstone in his pocket. Ash told it in a way that made out Davis was the source of his information, now he just has to hope Davis doesn't mention anything about Ash's conversation with Lucario before tomorrow. Ash's friends were all happy to hear that Ash had not only found out where to find the aura seed, but also found a way into the temple. Ash spotted the lights of the town coming into view and Ash told Misty he needed to end the call, but promised he would call Misty when they learnt anymore and she said she would be wating for the call.

As soon as they reached the town May ran off towards the pokemon center as fast as she could. Ash and the others rushed after he arriving a few seconds after her. "Ah you're here, your brother is awake and stable. We gave him some medicine i had left over and it seems to have done the job as far as i can tell. I think that all Max really needs is a good night's sleep and some time to heal and he'll be back to normal. Ash you can be very proud of yourself, your quick thinking saved him" Joy said as they rushed through the doors of the center.

"Thank god, can we see him?" May asked and Joy nodded leading them into the treatement room, Max was sat up in his bed wearing a pair of pjamas with Pikachu's on them talking to Davis and Anne. They must of taken his clothes off to dry them and put the pjamas on to try and warm him up . May rushed to Max's bedside chucking her arms around her little brother.

"Nurse Joy, i've got some Roborante leaves in my bag that Tom gave me, he said you should use a few of them in a mixture for Max. There's quite a few in there, Tom said he'll send a bigger batch down in the next week." Ash said unzipping his bag pulling out the box.

"Ash thank you for convincing him to help us again, i better get to work, i'll just make something to give to Max with these then." Joy replied taking the box from Ash moving off through a door on the side of the room out of view. Anne and Davis moved away from the bed as well moving into the same room Joy had entered leaving Ash and the others to speak to Max on their own. Max recalled his pokemon before turning to face Ash.

"Ash, Davis told me that i have you to thank for still being alive." Max said smiling at Ash.

"No worries Max, there was no way i was going to lose you. How you feeling?" Ash asked returning Max's smile.

"Sore, but that's to be expected after what happened." Max answered and Ash decided he needed to say what he's been thinking about since he pulled Max out of the river.

"Max if you don't want to continue on the journey you don't have too, Lapras can take you and May back to Hoenn. I don't want you to get hurt anymore than you already have, so if you want to go home i won't mind." Ash replied.

"Ash i'm not going back to Hoenn till we've finished this quest, i promised that i would help get all the ingredients we need for Misty's cure and i meant it. I know you're only trying to look out for me Ash, but i wouldn't feel right going home now, not when there's still so much more we need to do." Max replied and Ash nodded happy that Max was staying, he needed to give Max the choice and he's made it.

"That's okay Max, i won't mention it again", Ash replied watching as nurse Joy walked back into the room carrying a cup of liquid moving over to Max.

"Drink this it'll make you feel better i promise", Joy said handing the cup to Max, Max looked at it making a funny face, Ash couldn't blame him it looked nasty and the smell coming off it isn't much better. Max took a deep breath before downing the whole cup in one quick gulp.

"Ah that tastes nasty, what was it?" Max asked handing the cup back to Nurse Joy.

"A mixture of Roborante leaves and a few other ingredients, it might taste nasty, but believe me in by the morning you'll be up and about like today never happened i promise you that Max." Joy replied and Max nodded.

"What happens next, are you keeping Max in for the night?" May asked looking towards Joy.

"I like to just to be safe, but don't worry there's room for all of you to stay as well, Davis and my gran are getting the rooms ready for you right now. Ash, Davis said you and him have some sort of agreement about going to Aura islands together so he's staying here as well."

"We do have an agreement, thanks for everything Joy." Ash replied and Joy nodded giving him a smile.

"Just doing my job Ash and after all you've done for us i think we owed you anyway. I'll come and tell you when your rooms are ready. Oh and Max your clothes should be dry soon." Joy replied and both Ash and Max nodded at her.

Ash watched Joy leave before turning to face his friends again, "Oh i've got to go call Misty and tell her that Max is okay, she was really worried about you Max."

"Well tell her i'm alright and by tomorrow i'll be fighting fit, so there's no need to worry about me anymore, she should focus on looking after herself instead." Max replied and Ash nodded.

"Will do, see you in a minute guys" Ash said moving out the room pressing the button for Misty's room.


	10. Lucario Returns

They arrived on Aura island docking at town that was situated on the edge of the island, the journey from Heala island had taken just over two hours and Davis had spent most of the time just chatting away endlessly to anyone who would listen. Ash heard a few things that Davis said, but he spent most of his time thinking about the aura seed he's supposed to be getting today and his conversation with Lucario the day before. As Lucario had asked him do, Ash chose his Swellow as the pokemon he would send back to Oak's lab. Oak hadn't asked any questions when Ash didn't ask for a different pokemon he just sent an empty pokeball across to Ash.

Ash let Davis take the lead moving through the streets. Ash looked around as they walked through the town admiring all the diffrent type of shops each one specialising in a different type of pokemon or area of expertise. Ash really wanted to visit all of them and he could see that all his friends were all in the same boat as him. Ash made a note to himself that before they leave the island he's going to visit at least a few of them and buy something. "The temple's just up there", Davis said pointing past the edge of the town at a huge hill. "From the top of that hill you can see the whole town, it helps us keep a eye on anything or anyone that might require our attention." Davis added and Ash nodded.

"Cool, well lets get up there then", Ash replied and Davis nodded smiling moving to the edge of town. Davis led them to a path that would lead them right up to the front of the temple. The path was pretty steep, but no harder than the one they had to climb the day before to get to Terra estate.

As soon as Ash got to the top of the hill he stopped looking at the building in front of him. It doesn't look like anything like what he would call a temple, it looks more like a grand castle. "This is the temple, it's beautiful it's nothing like i was expecting", Dawn marveled as she moved to stand next to Ash.

"Indeed it is, i take it you were expecting something more dated and temple looking. The temples used to look like that, but a while ago it was decided they needed to be modernised and look a bit more presentable. Shall we go in then?" Davis asked and they all nodded moving towards the door where two men are stationed.

"Ah Davis you've come back, who are you companions?, you know we can't let anyone in unless they're expected by the masters." The man on the left stated stepping in front of the door barring entry while moving his gaze from Davis to Ash and his friends.

"Zack it just so happens they're here to meet the masters." Davis answered.

"The master aren't expecting them", the second man commented and Ash started to get annoyed just let us in would you.

"No they're not", Davis agreed, "But i think they'll want to meet Ash, once they see the strength of his aura." Davis continued clearly annoyed that they were not being allowed to enter.

"Um i'll have to just check they're free before i can let them in", the second man replied and Davis nodded.

"Well off you go then Cody", Davis suggested and Cody nodded stepping through the door of the temple. "He shouldn't be long Ash, sorry about all this procedure" Davis apologized tapping his foot against the floor as they waited for Cody to come back.

"So Davis how did your training go on Heala island?" Zack asked obviously trying to defuse the tension that was hanging in the air.

"Not bad thanks Zack, i achieved what i set out to do and a lot more on top." Davis replied, "Anything interesting happen here while i was gone?" Davis asked his earlier annyoance disappearing.

"No not really, we've got a few new recruits and Troy has got a step closer to completing his training, they've set the date for his final test. It's in 7 days time, he's left to do some training like you did, you looking forward to taking your final test in two days?" Zack answered sneaking a look at the door to see if Cody had come back yet.

"Wouldn't you be, if i pass it i'll be named a true aura guardian and i'll get all the perks that come with it." Davis replied an obvious excitement in his tone.

"Yeah i guess, but then you'll leave here and start to travel the world like the others. Davis i know we've not always seen eye to eye, but i am going to miss you", Zack confessed and Ash could see that Davis was slightly surprsied by the fact Zack's going to miss him.

Davis went to open his mouth to answer, but the door opened and Cody stepped back out glaring at him, "The masters are busy right now, but they've asked can you please take them to the Master Amos's office Davis they'll be there in about five minutes." Cody hissed clearly not happy with the master's decision.

"Thank you for the message Cody, i will be sure to pass on my praise about how well you passed on the message" Davis replied and Ash could see that just annoyed Cody even more. "Come on guys let's head inside, you're going to love it." Davis assured them moving past Cody and Zack. Ash followed Davis leaving Cody seething outside. "The temple is made up of three floors, the top floor is split in two, one side is the battlefield and the other is the classrooms. The second floor is accomadation for the students and the ground floor is the master's offices and everything else including the food hall, the egg room and the common room where we can relax and socalise with the other students." Davis explained to Ash and his friends as they moved into the entrance hall. Ash piped up at the sound of the egg room, that's where Lucario told him to take the stone to.

"Davis could you show us the egg room, i would love to see it." Ash asked and Davis nodded.

"It's on the way to the master's office anyway, you can have a look once we reach it." Davis replied and Ash nodded smiling.

"Thank you Davis, what's this about a final test that Zack mentioned?" Ash asked Davis as he took in every part of the temple they passed.

"Ah yes the final test. Well the final test is in two parts, the first part involves showing the master your control of aura. The second part involves a battle six on six against one of the masters, if you pass both parts then you are named an aura guardian and your true work begins. You head off to a region around the world and you work to help the people in it, keeping the world safe from any threats that appear." Davis explained.

"Sounds hard, but you're nearly at the end of your training", Ash stated and Davis nodded.

"Yeah i take my test in two days and if i pass then i'll become a fully fledged aura guardian, cool isn't it", Davis chuckled turning to Ash smiling.

"Yes it is, do you have anywhere you like to be sent once you've passed the test?" Ash replied.

"Well i wouldn't mind going back to Sinnoh, my parents still live there so it would be nice to visit them in Veilstone City while i'm travelling the region helping people." Davis admitted and Ash nodded, it must be hard being away from you family for so long. Ash misses his mum like crazy when he's travelling and he really enjoy going back to Pallet town even if it's only for a few days before he goes travelling again. "Ah here's the egg room" Davis said motioning for Ash to step inside. Ash stepped inside looking around the room at all the eggs.

Ash slid his hand into his pocket taking hold of the soulstone pulling it out, Ash let the stone rest in the palm of his hand moving slowly around the room looking for any sign that it had started to shine. Ash got most of the way round the room before the stone started to shine, Ash noticed a egg shining just in front of him, Ash moved to stand in front of it blocking it from anyone else's view. Ash placed the stone it against the egg like Lucario said to, his hand was hiding the stone from anyone else's view. Ash felt the stone slide inside the egg and he pulled his hand away taking a step back at the same time unsure about what's about to happen and if it's safe to stand near the egg.

Ash continuend to step back until he was back near the door standing with Davis and his friends. Ash watched as the egg that the stone had entered started to shine even brighter than before rising off the shelf gliding over to him, Ash extended his hands out and it landed in them, Ash tightened his grip so not to drop it.

"Ash well that's new, i've never seen anything like that before. I guess that egg really wants you to take it." Davis gasped clearly unsure of what had just happened.

"So i can keep it then?" Ash asked sure that he needed to keep the egg.

"Yeah for now, we'll have to report what just happened to the masters and see what they say. Lets go wait for them in master Amos's office." Davis answered and Ash nodded following Davis out of the egg room.

Ash watched as Max moved to walk next to him, "Ash do you know why the egg glided over to you?" Max asked clearly believing that Ash was keeping something from them. He was right Ash thought to himself, but right now he's not really sure how to explain what just happened with the egg.

"No idea Max," Ash lied, "I guess it's just going to be one of things we'll never know the answer to" Ash added noticing that Davis had stopped in front of them.

"Here's the office, let's go take a seat and wait shall we?" Davis suggested and Ash nodded following Davis into the office. Ash looked around the first part of the office which housed the table and chair that the master must use when working. From the table he can look out the window and see the sea, it must be soothing. Ash moved his gaze to the second part of the room at the two sofas and two armchairs placed together, Ash walked over to one of the sofa's taking the seat in the middle stroking the shell of the egg. Max and Brock slid down on either side of Ash. May, Dawn and Tracey sat on the other sofa leaving Davis to take one of the armchairs.

"So what are these masters like?" Ash asked hoping to get as much information on them before they turn up.

"Well they're quite strict and like students to stick to the rules, but they are also quite nice and approachable at the same time. They like to make you feel welcome and let you know that if you ever need anything their door is always open for you to come and talk to them."

"Okay so how do you think we should go about trying to convience them to not only let me keep this egg, but to also give me an aura seed for my girlfriends cure." Ash inquired.

"Um let me do the talking to start of with and we'll go from there i guess. Ash i'm sorry to hear about your girlfriend i really am, but i don't know if there's anyway you can actually get an aura seed." Davis answered. Ash had told Davis all about the quest and Misty's illness last night after he called Misty, Davis assured Ash that he try and do everything he could to try and help them get the seed. Ash isn't going to give up, one way or another he is going to leave this temple with that seed.

The door to the office opened again and five people walked in, three men and two women, they smiled at Ash and his friends before moving over to them. Davis got up from his armchair motioning for one of the masters to take it and Ash, Brock and Max followed suit moving to stand behind the other sofa watching as the five masters sat down. "Guys i like you to meet the five Masters of this temple, this is Master Alexis, Master Arya, Master Amos, Master Atticus and Master Axel" Davis said motioning to each Master as he said their name.

"Davis it's good to see you back in one piece, Cody told us that you've brought someone who you think we should meet." Master Alexis said smiling.

"Master Alexis, Cody was right i would like you to meet Ash", Davis replied pointing to Ash and Ash gave a small smile. "I witnessed a powerful display of aura yesterday from Ash, he managed to form a perfect dome around himself and my Lucario." All of Ash's friends looked at him confused, he still yet to tell them about Lucario or the dome.

"I'll explain later", Ash mouthed to them and they nodded turning back to face the Masters.

"Is this true?" Master Arya asked.

"It is mam", Ash replied not sure if he should mention the fact that Lucario helped him.

"Was yesterday the first time you've used aura?" Master Alexis asked.

"No Master Alexis, i've used it a few other times over the last few years." Ash replied.

"Making a dome of aura is no easy task, it takes years of training to reach that level and i find it very hard to believe that one so young and without any sort of training could pull it off..."

"Master Amos i saw it with my own eyes, there was a dome of aura around him." Davis interupted and Ash could see the Master's weren't happy by it.

"Davis i thought you would know better than to interupt me, let's say he did make the dome which is unlikely, another problem i have is that Ash seems to be holding one of the eggs from the egg room. He's has not been accepted into the temple yet, so he has no right to have it."

"Master that was something else i needed to talk to you about, while i was showing Ash and his friends the egg room one of the eggs glided off the shelf over to Ash." Davis replied.

"It glided over to him?" Master Atticus repeated and both Ash and Davis nodded at him.

"Yeah Ash was standing by me and then the egg started to shine rising off the shelf right into Ash's hands. It must be a sign Master, the egg must want to be with Ash." Davis answered.

"Um well, i guess if you can show us a display of aura you can keep the egg. You'll be classed as guardian in training." Master Amos replied and Ash nodded. He doesn't want to become an aura guardian well not right now, but if he gets to keep the egg he'll do it.

Ash started to turn towards Max to hand him the egg to free up his hands and be able to summon a ball of aura like he did back on the ship less than a week before and pass the master's test. Before he could the egg started to lightly shake in his hands. Ash spotted the first crack appearing and he stepped away from the sofa as the crack got bigger and bigger.

"It's hatching", Ash infromed everyone as more cracks appeared across the egg and aura started to flow out of it. Ash watched the Masters jump up out of their chairs clearly noticing the large amount of aura spilling out of the egg and forming round Ash's feet..

"What are you doing to that egg Ash?" Master Amos asked clearly worried.

"Nothing i promise", Ash replied stepping further away from his friends till he had space all around him. The aura continued to flow out of the egg faster and faster until like the day before Ash was enclosed in a dome, but unlike yesterday when he raced off without his partner this time he had Pikachu for company.

"Pika, Pika" Pikachu asked jumping off Ash's shoulder landing on the ground looking up at his trainer. Ash understood that Pikachu had just asked what's about to happen.

"Not a clue buddy, i guess we're about to find out." Ash replied looking from his parter to the egg.

"Ash i thought we should chat alone quickly" Lucario's voice boomed inside Ash's head as the egg cracked completely and a Riolu appeared in front of him, "Hello Ash, take hold of my paws please", Lucario's voice asked inside of Ash's head and he nodded kneeling down taking hold of Riolu's paws. As soon as Ash took hold of Riolu's paws, Riolu started to glow and Ash realised he was evolving.

The glowing stopped and Ash found himself looking at a Lucario, ""Thank you Ash, i needed your help to regain my original form."

"Lucario is that really you? i saw you die how can you be back?" Ash asked sneaking a look through the dome and saw that all his friends were watching him with confused experssions on their faces banging on the dome trying to get through.

Pikachu looked up at him like he gone crazy. "Pika Pikachu", Ash didn't reply, but he noticed that Pikachu's demeanor had changed as soon as he had finished asking his question, he undersood Lucario must of just said something to Pikachu in his head privately to explain everything to Pikachu.

"Ash i understand you must be confused, but i'll explain. Ash like i said yesterday death isn't end for pokemon or humans, my life force just became part of the world. The world needs to use the life force of those who have passed on to create new life, i allowed my life force to be used to create the egg i just hatched from. The only problem is that though my body would be brought back exactly like it used to be before i died, my memories would be lost and the information i learnt since my death at the Tree of Beginning would never be known. I needed to come back completely, so Aaron used most of his life force to create the soulstone that would host my soul. This way when the egg hatched i would have the memories of my first life and what i leant after my death, all i needed was your help to evolve and here i am exactly the same as when i died."

"Why didn't Aaron come back as well? , the world's going to need him if what you're saying is true." Ash asked.

"Wouldn't work he be reborn as a baby and then it would take at least 15 years before he would be ready to help and i worry that the world doesn't even have one year before the threat i mentioned shows itself. Ash only one of me and Aaron could come back as the other one had to give their life force to make the soulstone so that the memories of what we saw could be returned to their body. Both me and Aaron agreed that i was the best choice because as long as i joined up with you there's still a chance for the world, you can become my partner like he was in the past. " Lucario answered.

"Lucario i don't know if i can be your partner like Aaron was, i don't know if i'm strong enough." Ash admitted not caring that he probably sounded weak to Lucario, but Lucario just shook his head slightly giving Ash a warm smile.

"Ash you are strong enough, i saw that much at the tree, but i've caught glimpses of you while i was travelling and i have no doubt that you're strong enough to help me now more than ever. Ash believe in yourself because i believe in you as do your friends, there's no way they would follow you on this journey else." Lucario stated and Ash looked at him then his friends knowing deep down in his heart what Lucario is saying is true.

"Lucario i know deep down you're right, but if i'm to help you i need to know more about what's coming." Ash replied focusing back on Lucario.

"Ash it's a long story and right now we don't have the time, but i promise we'll talk about it more later just me and you. We need to get that aura seed and that means we need to convience the Masters to help. Ash before i end this dome i need to give you a gift it's from Aaron, he said you're going to need it if we're to face the threats that are coming." Lucario replied and Ash nodded.

Ash felt a tingle go up his arms and the feeling spread across Ash's body till his whole body was tingling. Ash felt a sharp pain rip through his head and he wanted to place his head in his hands, but Lucario's paws wouldn't let go of his hands. "Lucario it hurts", Ash screamed the pain making him feel like his head was about to explode.

"Ash i know, but it'll pass in a few seconds hold on", Lucario answered and Ash clenched his teeth together to fight back the scream he wanted to release. As Lucario had told him the pain passed and Ash's head felt like normal again.

"Lucario what did you just give me?, i don't feel any different." Ash asked letting go of Lucario's paws.

"Ash i don't know, Aaron just said it would help you and that i must give it to you. Ash i'm sure we'll find out the answer to your question very soon, that gift used the last of Aaron's life force. Ash he's gone and this tiime ir's for good, once i die again i'll be on my own." Lucario replied and Ash could sense that Lucario was struggling to accept that Aaron was gone, Ash needs to let Lucario know he isn't alone, he'll always have Ash.

"Lucario part of Aaron will always live on in both of us. Lucario while you're with me you're not alone. I'm your friend as are Max, May, Pikachu and Brock and i know once Tracey, Misty and everyone else meets you you'll have loads more friends." Ash answered wrapping his arm round Lucario giving him a hug, Pikachu jumped up onto Ash's shoulder joining the hug as well and Lucario smiled at both of them as Ash released him from the hug.

"Thank you Ash, you're right i'm not alone and Aaron is still with us. Ash you remind me of Aaron so much, i know that if we work together we can face whatever is coming." Lucario replied and Ash nodded quite proud to be compared to someone as amazing as Aaron.

The dome of aura around them disappeared and Ash had a string of questions fired at him in quick succession, "What was that? Did you do that? What were you and Lucario talking about? Why does there always seem to be a dome involved with you?"

"Guys give me a second would you? i need a bit of time to gather my thoughts, it's strange having a second voice inside your head for an extended time" Ash replied and they all nodded at him probably not sure what he's going on about, but happy to wait a few seconds till he's ready.

"Brock, May, Max do you remember the Lucario we met while travelling through the Kanto region together." Ashh asked looking at his Kanto battle frontier companions one by one.

"The one who helped you save the Tree of Beginnings." Max answered and Ash nodded.

"Well he spoke to me yesterday through Davis's Lucario telling me that he found Aaron and that they've been travelling the world together and that they've seen signs that Misty's illness is just the start worse is coming in the future. I didn't want to worry Misty with what Lucario told me so i didn't mention anything yesterday. I was also slightly sceptical that it was really Lucario speaking to me, so i waited to see if he would show up here like he said he would and well he did. I would like you to remeet Lucario", Ash replied pointing towards Lucario walking beside him.

"This is the same Lucario from the tree", Max gasped clearly unsure whether Ash was being serious.

"Yep this is Lucario and he's been reborn to help with our journey for Misty's cure and the events that are to come in the future." Ash answered stopping to see if anyone had any questions, but no one said anything so he continued. "Guys i know you're probably more confused than when i started talking, but join the club. Lucario has promised that he'll answer my questions later and once he does i'll answer yours." Ash continued and his friends nodded.

"Ash you're right i am more confused than ever, but i know that if you say you'll answer our questions you will, so i'll wait as long as it takes buddy", Brock replied and Ash smiled giving him a small nod.

"Ash step away from that Lucario, as we said before you've not earnt the right to have it yet, show us your control of aura." Master Amos asked and Ash sighed taking a step away from Lucario.

"Alright i'll show you my aura, give me two seconds just to focus", Ash replied opening his hand ready to create a ball of like he did on the ship a few days ago, but without Ash even really having to think about it a ball of aura larger than he had ever summoned appeared in his hand, it kept getting bigger and bigger until it was the size of Ash's head and Ash didn't even feel slightly fatigued. Ash looked at Lucario and the both understood how Ash had just managed to summon that ball without feeling at all fatigued, part of Aaron's gift was all his aura.

"That was one of the strongest dispalys of aura i've ever seen and it's without any training, Ash i want to try something..." Master Atticus replied quickly fired a ball of aura at Ash, Ash didn't have time to think of a way to protect himself he just lifted his hand up hoping for something to happened. He watched as a shield of aura appeared in front of him protecting the whole of his body, the ball hit his shield and disappeared. "Interesting, fellow masters care to help me", They nodded at Amos and they fired off balls of aura at Ash as well. Ash wasn't sure if his shield was going to hold as the five balls hit the shield, but just like the last time the balls just hit the shield and disappeared the shield showing no sign of damage.

"I think i speak for all my fellow masters, Ash your aura is stronger than anything we've ever seen before, maybe even stronger than any of us and i have no regrets in naming you a trainee aura guardian, that Lucario is now offically your partner." Master Axel informed Ash as he and his fellow masters lowered their hands.

Ash smiled moving to stand next to Lucario again before speaking,"Thank you, but i didn't come here to enrol in the temple, i came here to ask a favour. Masters, i need an aura seed so i can save my girlfriend."

"So you and your friends are the ones that the physician told us were coming to get a seed, Ash as i told him only those who are worthy may recieve a seed. Ash do you believe you're worthy?" Master Arya answered.

"Yes, but i'm guessing you're unsure, so you want to test me?" Ash replied knowing the answer before Master Arya answered.

"Yes we want to test you, but Ash it's not just one test. If you are to get the seed then you must pass three tests like you would usually have to during your training to become an aura guardian, but in a shorter time frame. A test of knowledge, a test of aura and a test of strength."

"Okay if i pass these test do i get named a fully fledged aura guardian? Haven't i shown you the extent of my aura, do i really need to show you again?" Ash asked and the master's looked at each other exchanging a few words.

"Ash if you can show us that you and your Lucario can work together perfectly then maybe we'll think about naming you an aura guardian does that seem fair?" Master Amos replied and Ash nodded, "As for the test of aura i guess you're right you've shown us the extent of of your aura,so congratulations Ash one test down. You can take the test of knowledge later, but the test of strength can't be taken until next week."

"Why?" Ash demanded.

"Because all five masters have battles this week with trainees who want to take the final test and become fully fledged aura guardians, it wouldn't be fair on them for one of them to have to postpone their battle because one of us has to battle you instead. Whichever one of us battles you won't be able to battle again for a few days while their pokemon rest." Master Amos answered.

Ash could understand where the Masters were coming from, it would be unfair to ask anyone to have to wait to battle after all the work they've done to get to the point where they can battle the masters and maybe become a fully fledged aura guardian. Ash needs that seed, but he won't force anyone to give up their chance to complete their training.

"What if one of the trainees said they were willing to let Ash battle in their place and they take the test next week instead", Davis asked looking towards the Masters.

"Well i guess if someone was willing to give up their place then there's no reason why Ash can't battle a master for the chance to get an aura seed today, Davis are you.." Master Axel replied

"Davis i can't ask you to postpone your test after all the work you've done. Davis you've helped me enough already, you got Max back to the pokemon center yesterday, you got me inside the temple to see the masters, i can't ask anymore of you." Ash interrupted.

"Ash you're right you can't ask me to postpone my battle, but i can offer to. Ash your need is greater than mine, i can wait another week to take the test, but your girlfirend can't wait a week for you to take yours. Ash take my place and get that seed for Misty, Ash an aura guardian must always put the needs of others above their own." Davis answered.

"Davis thank you, i know you're going to be an amazing aura guardian once you pass your test next week. So let's get these tests started, who will i be facing once i complete the test of knowledge?" Ash replied smiling at Davis before turning to face the Masters.

"Ash you'll be facing me", Master Atticus replied.

"Oh that's not good news for you Ash", Davis admitted and Ash looked at him for an explanation, "Ash, Master Atticus hasn't lost a battle in the last six months and he's faced some really strong trainers."

"Well that run ends today Davis, i'm unbeaten for close to that as well. i've just won the Kalos pokemon league where i faced some pretty strong trainers, Misty needs that seed for her cure and nothing or no one's going to stand in my way." Ash declared.

"Big words Ash, i guess we'll see if you can live up to them later won't we, well that's if you pass the first test." Master Atticus replied.

"Oh i will don't you worry about that, you use this time to get your pokemon ready because they're going to need to be at thier best if they're to beat me and my pokemon", Ash replied and Master Atticus nodded clearly impressed by Ash's confidence.

"Ash follow me please and i'll take you to the exam hall so you can take the test of knowledge, my fellow Master will take your friends up to the battle arena to wait for you to complete the test." Master Alexis said moving towards the door motioning for Ash to follow. Ash looked at his friends one by one watching as they all gave him reassuring smiles. Ash lifted Pikachu off his shoulder placing him down on the sofa.

"Pikachu wait with the others, i'll meet you at the arena buddy." Ash told his partner and Pikachu nodded.

"Pika, Pika" Pikachu replied and Ash smiled knowing his partner had just wished him luck.

"Ash i'll be waiting for you at the battle area, good luck", Lucario's told Ash inside his head, Ash nodded at Lucario before turning to follow Master Alexis out of the room.


	11. To Battle A Master

_**I have decided to make two new moves for Lucario which focus on the power of aura. The first is aura arrows, he fires a large ball of aura into the air and then it explodes raining down arrows of aura upon his opponents, the second is aura blast, it''s pretty much just a superpowered aura sphere. **_

Ash looked across the battlefield at Master Atticus watching him pull a pokeball from his belt chucking it into the air, Absol appeared on the battlefield letting out a battle cry. Ash moved his hand along his belt thinking about who would be a good choice stopping on the second to last pokeball pulling it off chucking the ball into the air watching as his Infernape appeared in front of him.

Ash had passed the test of knowledge with flying colours he didn't get a single question wrong and that sort of surprised him as much as Master Alexis who marked the test. Ash was bricking it when he sat down at the desk and Master Alexis placed the test in front of him. She had explained on the way to the exam room that the questions would focus on the the past history of aura guardians, Ash didn't know anything about the past of aura guardians, but as soon as the read the first questions the answers just flooded into his brain and to start of with he was slightly confused till he relaised that there was more to Aaron's gift than he first realised, Aaron had given him over a thousand years worth of information as well as his aura. Once Master Alexis confirmed he had passed the test of knowledge with flying colours, she led Ash out to the battlefield to take the third and final test. Ash friends, Davis and three of the Masters were sat in the stand to the side of the battlefield. Alexis took the position of referee and Ash joined Pikachu and Lucario on his side of the battlefield.

"Lucario, Aaron's gift was more than aura it was memories, i have his memories in my head, they come to me when i need them." Ash whispered so only Lucario and Pikachu could hear.

"That's brilliant, we're going to need those i think once this quest is over and the threat that's coming appears." Lucario replied and Ash nodded.

"Ash good luck", Master Atticus shouted from his side of the field.

"You to Master Atticus, i warn you this won't be like any battle you've ever had before", Ash shouted back and he saw Master Atticus smile before giving a small nod.

"Okay so this battle is 6 on 6 and only Ash the challenger may recall his pokemon. Good luck to both of you, let the battle begin." Master Alexis stated from the middle of the field and both Ash and Atticus nodded to confirm they understood.

"Absol double team" Atticus ordered and Ash watched as Absol obeyed and more copies of Absol appeared on the battlefield. "Now use quick atttack."

"Infernape dig now", Ash shouted and Infernape obeyed diving through the battlefield escaping the many copies of Absol who were using quick attack. "Infernape come up in the middle of them and spin while using flamethrower." Ash added and Infernape obeyed flying out of the ground spinning releasing a flamethrower, it flew through the illusions of Absol till it hit the real one sending it skidding across the field.

"Absol get up and then use night slash", Master Atticus commanded and Ash watched as Absol pushed itself back up, moving towards his Infernape readying it's attack.

Ash waited till it was a few feet away before ordering his Infernape's next move, "Infernape dodge it and then hit it with mach punch", Infernape jumped into the air dodging the attack at the last second before landing back on the floor to Absol's left smashing it's fist into Absol's side. Absol slid across the floor coming to a stop a few feet from Atticus jumping back up ,but Ash could see it was seriously hurt, another attack from Infernape and it should be out for the count. "Infernape flamethrower now" Ash roared and Infernape released a flamethrower, it hit Absol before Atticus could tell it to dodge, the flamethrower enveloped Absol and once it finshed Absol collapsed to the floor outcold.

"Absol is unable to battle" Master Alexis shouted as Master Atticus recalled it sending out his second pokemon Barbaracle. Ash knew he was at a disadvantage by continuing to use Infernape, but there's still a chance he can beat it. Infernape's strong and it wouldn't be the first time he's beat a pokemon while at a type disadvantage.

"Infernape let's go. flamethrower again", Ash ordered and Infernape nodded firing off another flamethrower.

"Barbaracle protect", Atticus said calmly and his pokemon obeyed, the flamethrower hit the shield, but didn't do any damage. "Now razor shell Barbaracle" Atticus added and Ash watched Atticus's pokemon run towards Infernape.

"Infernape dig", Ash countered and Infernape dove under the ground just before Barbaracle would of reached him. Infernape flew out of the ground by Barbaracle's feet sending it flying into the air, it rose a few metres before crashing down onto the battlefield. Ash watched as Barbaracle pushed itself up from the floor letting out a battle cry.

"Razor shell again", Atticus ordered and Ash repeated the same move as before getting his Infernape to dive under the ground, before coming up again by Barbaracles feet sending it into the air. "Razor shell again", Atticus ordered as his pokemon rose to it's feet again. Ash looked at him confused, it hadn't worked the first two times so why keep doing it, Infernape's just going to dig and hit it from below again.

"Infernape dig again", Ash ordered content to just keep letting his pokemn dig and then hit his opponent from below.

"Barbaracle earthquake", Atticus ordered and Ash realised his mistake to late, he had walked right into Attcius's trap. Ash watched as the floor cracked and Infernape flew out, the attack is supereffective already, but add to the fact he was underground it's probably finished Infernape off.

"Inferanpe get up", Ash said calling out to his pokemon, Infernape pushed himself up staggering around unsteady for a few steps before regaining control letting out a weak battle cry.

"Barbaracle razor shell again", Artticus cried and Barbaracle ran forwards towards the injured Infernape.

"Infernape mach punch", Ash called and his pokemon obeyed, the two attacks met and Ash could see they were well matched, neither attacks were gaining any headway, until Ash noticed Infernape slipping as his legs gave way under him,. Inferanape's attack hit Barbaracle on the way down and it slid back a few steps as Infernape crashed to the floor out cold.

"Infernape is unable to battle", Master Alexis announced. That mach punch had used the last of his energy and strength Ash realised as he reacalled Infernape. Ash looked down at Pikachu and without having to ask anything his partner nodded at him jumping onto the field.

"Ash really, i've just shown you that my pokemon can use earthquake and you send out Pikachu. You really are a glutton for punishment." Master Atticus shouted and Ash smiled before letting out a small laugh.

"So what, your pokemon is still weak to electric moves, Pikachu thunderbolt", Ash replied and Pikachu obeyed firing off a full power thunderbolt at Barbaracle.

"Protect", Atticus ordered and once again like with the flamethrower the attack did nothing to the shield. "Eathquake, take Pikachu out." Atticus added and Ash smiled he been waiting for Atticus to order just that, if he can get Pikachu to jump and then use thunderbolt he'll avoid the attack and then hit the wide open Barbaracle with his attack.

"Pikachu jump into the air and then use thunderbolt again", Ash ordered and Pikachu nodded at him. The floor started to crack round Pikachu's feet as Pikachu jumped into the air releasing the thunderbolt. It hit head on and Ash smiled as he watched his opponents pokemon crumple to the floor out cold as Pikachu landed unharmed on the battlefield again.

"Barbaracle is unable to battle", Master Alexis called and Ash smiled he's in the lead again. Mater Atrticus recalled his Barbaracle sending out his next pokemon Flygon.

"Flygon sandstorm" Master Atticus ordered and his pokemon obeyed. The sandstorm hit Pikachu and he slid back across the field battling to get back onto his feet. Piakchu rolled in midair landing on his feet sliding back.

"Pikachu quick attack followed by iron tail", Ash shouted and he watched as Pikachu rushed through the sandstorm jumping into the air slamming an iron tail down on Flygon and the sandstorm disappeared. Pikachu's attack didn't do much damage and Ash realised that there was no way he could beat the Flygon with Pikachu when it's strongest attack won't do any damage to it. "Pikachu come back, i'l need you later again", Ash said and Pikachu nodded running back to his Ash, watching as he sent out Sceptile instead. Ash looked down at his wrist towards the mega bracelet wondeirng whether mega evolving now would be a good idea, he's never battled with either of Charizard or Sceptile in their mega form, but which one would be the better of the two to try today. Ash decided he would leave it for now and see how the battle goes, a mega pokemon used at the right time could be the difference between winning and losing.

"Sceptile let's go, leaf blade", Ash shouted and Sceptile obeyed, he was like a blur and he wasn't surprised when Sceptile jumped up behind Flygon and hit the leaf blade before Atticus could shout for Flygon to dodge and landed back on the ground again.

"Flygon flamethrower", Atticus ordered and Flygon turned to face Sceptile releasing his flamethrower.

"Sceptile dodge it", Ash rodered and Sceptile jumped into the air over Flygon and landed back in front of Ash. "Sceptile leaf storm", Ash ordered and his pokemon released the attack, Ash watched it hit head on and Flygon slammed to the floor before pushing itself up jumping back into the air hurt, but still able to continue.

"Flygon dragon pusle" Atticus commnaded.

"Sceptile leaf blade", Ash countered and Sceptile jumped into the air just as Flygon released the attack, it flew towards Sceptile and Sceptile swung his leaf blade just at the last second the attacks collided causing a explosion, Flygon flew back a bit in the air and Sceptile landed back on the battlefiled sliding back a wierd glow coming from his arms. Sceptile let out a battle cry running foward jumping up into the air bringing both arms down onto Flygon making it crash right into the battlefield outcold.

"Flygon is unable to battle", Master Alexis shouted and Master Atticus recalled his pokemon.

"Impressive Ash, it seems your Sceptile has just learnt dual chop, the dragon pulse must of unlocked it somehow. "Master Atticus shouted from his side of the field and Ash smiled as he understood what had just happened. Sceptile knows a new move and it was powerful. "Okay here goes Volcarona, lets show them your power quiver dance." Volcarona danced a round a bit before returnng to normal, "Now flamethrower", the flamethrower flew out at high speed towards Sceptile.

"Dodge it", Ash cried and Sceptile jumped to, but not quick enough the attack hit the bottom half of Sceptile's body and Ash heard his pokemon cry out in pain. Sceptile landed back onto the floor crumpling down resting on his knees his hands on the floor. "Sceptile can you continue?" Ash asked and his pokemon nodded pushing itself back up letting out a battle cry. "Sceptile dual chop", Ash ordered and Sceptile jumped up smashing his arms into Volcarona before jumping back onto the battlefield in front of Ash.

"Volcarona hurricane" Atticus ordered and his pokemon released it, Sceptile got dragged into it sending him flying into the air. Ash could see his pokemon was trying to do something to escape it, but he was trapped.

"Sceptile leaf storm now", Ash cried and Sceptile did as he asked releasing a leaf storm, the leaves started to swirl round the hurricane flying out and Ash ducked as some flew towards him, Ash could see Atticus had ducked as well, but Volcarona was so lucky he been hit by a few and was now getting back up off the floor. The hurricane ended and Sceptile crashed to the floor, Ash watched his pokemon try to push itself up, but it couldn't it just crashed back to the floor out cold.

"Sceptile is unable to battle." Master Alexis shouted and Ash fronwed recalling his Sceptile. Ash looked at Pikachu, then Lucario wondering who to send out next to battle Volcarona. The answer came to him and he smiled pulling a ball from his belt chcuking it into the air.

"Greninja out you come buddy." Ash said as his Greninja appeared in front of him. "Greninja double team then water pusle", Ash added and his pokemon did as he asked. Ash looked at the many copie sof his Greninja watching as they all released water pusles, Ash could see Volcarona was trying to search out the real one.

"Volcarona bug buzz, try and take them all out" Atticus ordered and Volcarona started to fire off bug buzz at all the copies, there was nearly half left when the water pusle hit and Volcarona flew back onto the ground.

Ash knew he needed to end this before Volcarona could get up, "Greninja double team again and then aerial ace." Ash quickly ordered and his pokemon nodded, Ash watched more copies appeared on the field and then they all flew towards Volcarona hitting it. All the copies disappeared and Greninja jumped back over to Ash's side of the field. Ash looked across the field at the Volcarona as it noticed it was out cold.

"Volcarona is unable to battle", Master Alexis shouted, Ash smiled now it's his four pokemon against Atticus two. He's got the upper hand at the moment, but he isnt' going to get over confident, Atticus is unbeaten for six months and that doesn't happen unless you're a great trainer, his last two pokemon are probably really strong.

"Okay out you come Tropius", Master Atticus said chucking a pokeball into the air, Tropius appeared in front of him.

"Return Greninja", Ash said recalling his pokemon, Greninja isn't the right pokemon to face Tropius, Ash has a better pokemon in mind. "Charizard it's your turn" Ash added calling out his Charizard, Ash pressed his mega bracelet and Charizard mega evolved.

"Ah so your Charizard is able to mega evolve, interesting. I'll still beat it though, alright Tropius razor leaf."

"Charizard flamethrower", Ash cried and his Charizard blasted out a flamethrower, in it's mega form the attack is outragous Ash thought to himself as the flamethrower blasted through the attack and hit Tropius. Ash watched as Tropius crashed to the ground, it took a few seconds of struggling, but it finally managed to get back up again.

"Your Charizard really is very strong Ash, all your pokemon so far have been very strong you should be proud. Tropius let's try an outrage, show them your true power", Atticus aknowledged befroe ordering his pokemon to attack.

"Charizard full power flamethrower, knock Tropius out" Ash cried and Charizard blasted out a flamethrower stronger than Ash had evern seen before, it hit Tropius just as he released his atttack and they battle to see who would win until Tropius attack gave way and the flamethrower hit. Ash could hear the Tropuis crying in the flames and as soon as the flamethrower ended it collapsed to the floor unable to battle.

"Tropius is unable to battle", Master Alexis shouted and Ash could sense a hint of surprise in her voice at how many of Atticus's pokemon she's had to announce unable to battle compared to Ash's two.

"Ash this is where the real battle begins and i warn you my last pokemon is my strongest one and has managed to wipe a whole team out on his own before. Lucario come to the battlefield", Master Atticus told Ash calling his Lucario to the field. As soon Lucario landed on the field Ash saw Atticus touch his upper arm and Ash saw a flash and Lucario mega evolved. Atticus must have some sort of mega item on his upper arm. "Lucario thunder punch" Atticus called and Lucario obeyed using rushing foward jumping up into the air readying a thunder punch.

"Charizard dodge it and then use flamethrower", Charizard dodged the attack and Lucario flew past landing back on the battlefield. Charizard opened his mouth releasing the flamethrower towards where Lucario had landed, but he wasn't there anymore, he managed to get under Charizard without Ash or Charizard noticing,

"Lucario stone edge", Atticus cried and Lucario releaed the attack, it hit Charizard head on and Ash watched his pokemon crash to the floor clearly injured. Charizard pushed himself up jumping back into the air. "Lucario again", Atticus cried, but this time Ash was ready.

"Dodge it then use dragon tail", Ash cried and Charizard dodged it swinging it's tail right into Lucario, Lucario slid back across the field, but he didn't seem that hurt. "Charizard flamethrower now." Ash ordered.

"Luacrio you know what to do" Atticus replied and Ash watched that just as Charizard released the flamethrower Lucario jumped into the air till he was above Charizard. Charizard redirected his attack upwards, but in the few seconds it took for him to do this Lucario was diving down towards him a fully powered thunder punch ready to hit. Lucario dived through the flamethrower like it was nothing crashing into Charizard. Charizard smashed into the battlefield out cold and Ash watched as landed back on the battlefield slighlty injured, going through the flamethrower must of done more damage than it seemed Ash thought to himself as he recalled Charizard.

"Charizard is unable to battle", Master Alexis shouted.

"Pikachu your turn" Ash said looking down at his partner who nodded jumping onto the battlfield, this battle going to be similar to his battle against Korrina and her Mega Lucario. "Pikachu lets start of with a thunderbolt" Ash ordered and Pikachu nodded releasing a thunderbolt that shot towards Lucario.

"Lucario dodge it, then use stone edge" Master Atticus ordered and Lucario nodded dodging Pikachu's attack, before releasing his own. It hit Pikachu head on and Pikachu slid across the field rolling landing on his feet again.

"Pikachu quick attack and then iron tail" Ash ordered and Pikachu ran across the battlefield jumping up into the air just before he reached Lucario.

"Use bone rush Lucario to block the attack" Lucario jumped up to meet Pikachu using bone rush to stop Pikachu's iron tail. Luacrio pushed Pikachu higher into the air before landing back on the floor. "Luacrio bone rush again" Atticus cried and Lucario ran forward towards the falling Pikachu.

"Pikachu use your electro iron tail combo", Ash shouted and Pikachu did as he asked summoing a electro ball before using iron tail as well. Pikachu attack hit Lucario's bone rush and they exploded on impact sending both pokemon flying back towards their trainers. Lucario flipped landing back on his feet before kneeling down fatigued. Pikachu rolled and rolled coming to a stop in front of Ash, Ash watched his his pokemon push himself up into a standing position again staggering around letting out a small cry before collapsing to the floor again. Ash rushed forward picking up his partner cradling him in his arms as he walked back to his battle box.

"Pikachu is unable to battle", Master Alexis shouted and Ash frowned as Pikachu came round giving him a weak smile.

"You did great buddy no worries, okay who should i use next?" Ash whispered to Pikachu placing him down on the floor by his feet.

"Ash let me finish this battle, the other Lucario is exhausted i can finish this easily." Lucario said inside of Ash's head.

"Are you sure, you're okay to battle, you've just come back." Ash replied turning to face Lucario. Lucario nodded and Ash frowned, "Lucario i'll use Greninja first, but if he doesn't win then it's up to you that okay", Lucario gave Ash a small nod. "Okay Greninja you're up" Ash shouted sending out his Greninja to battle again. "Greninja lets end this, double team then water pusle" Ash shouted watching as Greninja repeated the move he used against Volcarona.

"Lucario sense out the real Greninja then use thunder punch, followed by a drain punch", Master Atticus ordered and Ash watched as Lucario looked at all the copies for a few seconds before rushing forward smashing his fist into one of the copies, the rest disappeared and the real Greninja slid back across the field, he didn't get a chance to get up as Lucario appeared above him smashing his fist in Greninja again. Ash watched as all the earlier fatigue disappeared from Lucario and he jumped back to Atticus like he only just started battling. Ash looked at Greninja growling as he realised it was out cold.

"Greninja is unable to battle", Master Alexis called and Ash recalled his Greninja confused at what just happened, he's gone from having four pokemon to his own to now only having one just like Atticus. That Lucario just took out four pokemon and now is back to full strength again. If Ash is going to win this, Lucario going to have to use some very strong moves.

"Lucario go", Ash said and Lucario smiled jumping onto the battlefield letting out a loud battle cry.

"Ash it comes down to Lucario verse Lucario , Ash you've put up a good fight, but it seems you won't be getting that aura seed you need for your girlfriends cure today." Atticus shouted.

"Wouldn't count us out yet Atticus, Lucario aura sphere" Ash shouted and Lucario released the attack, it hit Lucario knocking him to the floor, but he jumped back up like the attack was nothing.

"That all you got, bone rush Lucario."

Attcius's Lucario smashed his attack into Ash's Lucario and it slid back across the floor.

"Lucario what other moves do you know, other than aura sphere." Ash asked looking for some assistance, detect is no help unless Ash wants to defend all battle.

"Lucario bone rush again" Atticus ordered and his Lucario ran towards Ash's again readying his attack.

"Ash i've got a few new moves that you probably won't of seen before, Aaron taught them to me from his aura and memories of all the things he's seen since his death, do you want me to use them?" Lucario asked and Ash nodded.

"Dodge his attack and then use the moves" Ash replied..

"Will do" Lucario replied dodging Lucario's bone rush pushing him back firing off a large ball of aura it missed Lucario and Ash frowned. "Ash don't worry it." Lucario said clearly noticing Ash's frown.

"Ash it missed, you and your Lucario obviosuly need to train a bit more together before you try and battle together." Master Atticus shouted.

"Wait for it Ash", Lucario whispered and Ash looked up at the ball of aura watching it explode and hundreds if not a thousand arrows of aura rained down upon Atticus's Lucario forcing it to it's knees.

"Wicked" Ash shouted and Lucario turned giving him a smile. Atticus's Lucario tried to use bone rush to block the arrows and he slighlty succeded, but most of the arrows hit him making it impossible for him to get back to his feet.

"What was that?" Master Atticus asked clearly confused, but impressed by it.

"Well a new move, i think aura arrows has a nice ring to it, what do you think you think guys?" Ash replied looking at both Pikachu and Lucario. Both of them put thier thumbs up to confirm they liked the name. "Well there we go, it's called Aura arrows."

"Where did he learn that?" Master Atticus stuttered.

"Tell him i learnt it from you Ash, your aura showed me an endlessly list of different ways to use aura, it's sort of the truth. Aaron aura and memories lives in you and it was Aaron's aura and memories that showed me the move." Lucario replied insdie Ash's head.

"He learnt it from me, well my aura. There's so many possible uses of aura in battle you just have to understand how to control and morph it to your command and once you do, moves like aura arrows are possible." Ash replied and Master Atticus nodded.

"Let's finsh this now, no more talking" Ash shouted and Master Atticus nodded. In the time Ash and Atticus had been speaking Master Attticus's Luacrio had managed to get up. "Lucario go finish this" Ash cried and Lucario firing a aura sphere into the other Lucario sending it flying back across the field, before running forward itself a ball of aura forming in his hands getting bigger and bigger till it was twice the size of Lucario. The ball was nearly touching the battlefield when Lucario released it, it zoomed across the battlefield crashing into Lucario and a huge explosion quickly followed. Ash placed his arms over his face to protect them from all the dust that's flying round the room because of Lucario's last attack.

Ash watched as the dust started to settle, he could see the shape of a Lucario moving towards him. The Lucario stopped in front of him gving him a smile, Ash could see he was exhausted those two new attacks must take a huge amount of energy to be that powerful. Ash looked past his Lucario at the other side of the field spotting the Lucario just as Master Alexis shouted.

"Lucario is unable to battle, that means the winner of this battle is Ash the challenger." Ash's friends cheered from the stands and Ash joined them grabbing Pikachu chucking him into the air before catching him again. Lucario closed the gap and Ash wrapped his arms round him still cheering.

"Ash well done", Ash ended the hug looking at Master Atticus who was no stood on front of him, he must of called back his Lucario whne Ash was cheering because the battlefield was no empty. "Ash that was the most amazing battle i've had in months and i'm happy to be the loser today because you deserved to win today."

"Thank you Master Atticus, it was a hard battle and i'll admit there was times i did think that i was going to lose."

"You showed great determination and those two new moves of Lucario helped as well. Ash you've shown that even though your partnership is new, you and Lucario have a great understanding of each other, i'll speak to the other masters, but i think you deserve the title of aura guardian."

"Really?" Ash exclaimed and Atticus nodded smiling.

"Yeah really Ash, i'll go speak to my fellow Masters and you wait here, your friends are coming over anyway to congratulate you." Master Atticus replied smiling moving off towards the other masters as Ash's friends reached him.

"Ash that battle was amazing", Max cheered. "And those two new moves Lucario used they're nothing like anything i've ever seen before, where did he learn to use them?" Max added.

"Aaron taught them to him while they were travelling together after Lucario died at the Tree of Beginnings." Ash replied.

"Do you think you did enough to impress them?, are they going to make you an aura guardian?" May asked.

"Well Master Atticus told me that he thinks i've done enough to be named an aura guardian. He's just got to check with the other four masters, if they agree then i guess i'll be named an aura guardian, but that's not the most important thing i've gained with that win. Guys we'll soon have the second ingredient in our hands, Misty's cure is one step closer to be made." Ash answered smiling at the end and his friends smiled back at him.

"Ash", Master Alexis voice boomed across the battlefield, "Ash please come over here, we have made a decision." Master Alexis added. Ash moved across the battlefield with Lucario and Pikachu walking beside him and his friends behind him. "Ash we've made our decision, your skills on the battlefield are amazing and your bond with your Lucario is excellent considering the short amount of time you've been partners and because of these things we know we've made the right decision even if you've not been a proper student at the temple. Ash it's with great honour that i name you a true aura guardian."

"Thank you Masters." Ash replied.

"No worries Ash, as a aura guardian you will be presented with an aura seed which you can use for your girlfriend's cure. The responsibilty of an aura guardian is to prtoect the people of this world in one of the regions of the world, is there a region you like to be placed in?" Master Alexis answered giving Ash a small smile.

"I don't know if i'll be in the region for a while or how long i'll be there for, but Kanto please." Ash replied.

"Kanto it is, Ash as a aura guardian you're now privey to secret information that only us aura guardians know, if you please follow me and my fellow masters back to Master Amos's office we'll talk." Master Alexis informed Ash and Ash nodded. "Davis please take Ash's friends to the food hall and we'll meet you there once we've finished." Master Alexis added turning to face Davis as she spoke, Davis nodded motioning for Ash's friends to follow him before moving off towards the exit of the battlefield.

"Ash let's go shall we?" Master Amos asked and Ash nodded following the masters towards the exit of the battlefield.


	12. Aura Manipulation

"Ash take a seat", Master Amos said pointing towards the arm chair as he and the other masters took a seat on the sofas. Ash slid down into the armchair and Pikachu jumped up sitting down on the arm. Lucario stood on the other side of the chair to Pikachu looking at the masters. "Ash what we're about to tell you must not be mentioned to anyone that isn't an aura guardian, not even your friends i'm sorry, but if it gets out it could cause mass panic." Master Amos continued once Ash had made himself comfortable.

"Okay, i'll keep it a secret. So what is this information then?" Ash replied.

"Ash the masters of all the temples have started to sense that something bad is about to show up in the world, something more powerful than anything an aura guardian has faced before, with me so far?." Master Amos explained and Ash realised that he was talking about the same threat that Lucario is talking about. Ash nodded to confirm he was with him so far. "Us masters have felt a presence, it could actually be presences somewhere around the world, we can't pin point it at the moment. Since we've felt the prescence we've also been having these dreams, some may call them visions of the world covered in ruins and ruins. Ash it's the responsibility of us aura guardians to protect the people of this world and so it falls upon you now that you're a aura guardian if this threat appears you must fight it and stop these visions from happening." Master Amos continued.

"Masters i'll do everything i can, but if this threat is as bad as you say, i don't think that me or even all of the aura guardians put together can beat it, Masters i think it might be time to contact other organisations like the pokemon leagues, the police, the rangers and tell them this information we need their help." Ash replied.

"Ash you're right we do need their help, but we need more evidence before we approach them. Ash another job we've given to the aura guardians now we've sensed this presence, we've asked them to keep an eye out for anymore signs that we can use when we conference the rest of the world." Master Atticus aknowledged.

"I'll keep an eye out, but my main prority right now is to finish the quest i'm on to get the cure for my girlfriend." Ash informed the masters.

"That's fine Ash, talking about your girlfriend's cure, i better go and get the seed that you're now entitled to." Master Atticus replied and Ash nodded watching him get up from the sofa and move over to the door stepping out of the room.

"Master how long have you been having these visions?" Ash enquired.

"A couple of weeks, maybe two months Ash." Master Alexis answered.

"Okay any idea of how long we've got till this threat shows it's face?"

"No sorry Ash we don't", Master Amos answered as the door opened and Master Atticus walked back in carrying a small clear box with an aura seed in it.

"Here you go Ash, one aura seed for your girlfriend's cure." Master Atticus said passing Ash the box. Ash took it looking at the seed inside.

"Thanks, is there anything else i need to know? or shall we go meet up with my friends?" Ash asked.

"No that's all, usually Ash we have a party to celebrate a student passing the final test at the end of the week just encase there's more than one student who passes the test , but i'm sure you don't have time to wait till the end of the week. So while i was getting the seed i nipped into the kitchen and asked them to prepare a quick feast for you and your friends to celebrate instead." Master Atticus replied.

"Cool, let's go join my friends then", Ash answered pushing himself up out of the chair, Pikachu jumped up onto Ash's shoulder and moved towards the door with Lucario and the masters following close behind.

The meal the kitchen had prepared for Ash and his friends had been amazing and Ash ate as mcuh as he could. Once they had finished the meal, Ash and his friends said goodbye and thank you to Davis and the masters before leaving the temple heading to the pokemon center in the town below. Ash let nurse joy take all his pokemon bar Lucario to get healed, nurse Joy just gave Lucario something to give him his energy back. Nurse Joy said that Ash's pokemon wouldn't be ready till late that night so Ash and his friends decided to book rooms in the center and stay the night before getting up early the next morning to head to the next island, they didn't fancy travelling through the night.

All of Ash's friends had decided to use the remaining time on the island to go and visit the many shops they had spotted on the way to the temple. Ash had wanted to to, but Lucario said that they should probably have the chat he promised Ash since there's no else would be around. Lucario and Ash moved up onto the roof the center so they wouldn't be seen or overheard.

"So it seems you and Aaron weren't the only ones to noticed the threat that's coming?" Ash commented looking at Lucario who was sat opposite him.

"No it seems not, but they don't know as much as i do about the threat that's coming, well as i promised i was going to tell you the whole story about my return and the threat and answer any questions you have, shall i start then Ash?" Lucario answered.

"Yeah please Lucario." Ash answered moving slightly to get comfortable.

"Okay well i guess i better start from the moment i died at the tree of life, so my essence joined the world's stream and it took my a few months, but i managed to find Aaron's essence as well and we bonded together so that we would be together. So we began to travel the world together and it was about a year ago that we started to notice the slight differences in the world, at first we didn't think anything of it, the world changes quite often. It was about six months ago that the real signs appeared and we started to worry, pokemon were migrating out of their usual habitats and fighting amongst themselves for no reason at all. Something was making them act wierd, as you're probably aware pokemon are more intune with the world state than humans and so they start to sense something is wrong long before humans and i think it's begun."

"I've seen how intune with the world pokemon are, while i was travelling a few years ago, there was this incidnet with the three legendary birds of Kanto and Lugia where the world was in danger. Pokemon travelled across the lands, seas and skies to reach the scene of the battle and to cheer me and Lugia on as we tried to bring back the balance of the world." Ash informed Lucario and Lucario nodded.

"Aaron saw that happened and told me about it, Ash that event is one of the many reason me and Aaron decided that if i came back i needed to join up with you. You're passionate about pokemon and people, you're a hero and i know you're not trying to be a hero you're just doing what's right, but that's what's make you a hero." Lucario replied giving Ash a smile which Ash returned.

"I guess."

"Right back to what i was saying, so the pokemon were acting wierdly and other little signs were starting to show such as when we passed over certain areas we could feel a strong presence like nothing we've ever felt before, i'm guessing it the same presence that the masters have been feeling. I also noticed that there seemed to be a lot of wierd weather occurences such as storms coming out of nowhere or massive rainstorms appearing in deserts for a few seconds and then disappearing again with no sign of what summoned them. Me and Aaron managed to communicate with a few pokemon to ask if they knew anymore about the signs we seen. Celebi and Dialga were the most helpful, they said that they had moved through time and had seen the damage that this threat does to the world, ruins upon ruins covering the world. They travelled back in time and found that the things they had seen in the future matched up with the things that seem to happen back then, it's from that information we've guessed that the threat that's coming is the same one that threatened the world all of years ago. They tried to travel through time and see if they could pinpoint the exact time that these threats are going to appear, but they've yet to find it."

"Do you think they can find it, before the threats actually appear? or will we just be in the dark, they'll strike without any noticed and we won't be prepared" Ash enquired worried that by the time they find the right time period it will be to late to do anything to stop it.

"We don't know Ash which is why me, Aaron and some of the other legendary pokemon decided we need a back up plan to prepare the world for what's coming, a way to stop the threats when they appear or even find a way to stop the threats from appearing at all. So we decided that we needed someone to help us pokemon and it seems that you're well known by the legendary pokemon Ash because as soon as me and Aaron mentioned your name it was decided you would be the person to help us. The only thing that was left to do was to send someone to meet you and pass on the message. It had to be someone who could not only help you, but someone you could trust and would believe and well that's me, aslo my new attacks would come in helpful whne these threats appear."

"Okay so what is this back plan then?, what are we supposed to do?" Ash asked.

"Well i've been told of a ruined temple on Antiqua Island that we need to visit, we'll find something there that will help us understand what happened the lat time these threats appeared and maybe help us understnad how to beat them again." Lucario answered.

"Where's Antiqua Island?" Ash asked.

"Ash it's your final destination of this quest, it's where you're getting the cure made by the physician. I thought you would of known the name of that island." Lucario answered.

"Oh right, no sorry i didn't. Tracey only named the five islands that the ingredients were on when we spoke about it on the way to Hoenn, he never named the last island. So this temple do you know where it is on the island?" Ash replied.

"No i don't, but i hoping that someone on the island might be able to point us in the right direction, there can't be that many ruins on the island and it must be well known to the inhabitants of the island."

"Right we could ask the physicain i guess, he's lived on that island for a while so he should probably know of it." Ash replied and Lucario nodded.

"Okay well that's about everything i know about the threats that are about to come, but that doesn't mean that we're finished for tonight. Ash there's two stages of using aura, the first is to summon it in it's truest and easiest form such as a ball or a shield, but aura can be used in other ways such as my aura arrows 's called aura manipulation and there aren't very many people who can actually do it because the secret of how to do it was lost over two hundred years ago, people manage to stumble upon one or two ways to manipulate aura, but there are hundreds if not thousands."

"If it's lost how does that help us?" Ash asked.

"Well because there's one person who has witnessed over a thousand years of history and has seen all the different ways that aura can be manipulated and his memories live on within you Ash, Ash stand up", Lucario answered and Ash did as Lucario asked pushing himself up into a stnading position as Lucario did the same thing stepping back across the roof till there was about five metres separating them. "Alright Ash what i want you to do is summon a ball of aura in your hand and then try and manipulate it so that it covers your hand like a glove, once you do that we'll move onto the next step." Lucario added and Ash nodded.

Ash summoned a ball of aura in his hand and then tried to make it coat his hand like Lucario asked, but he couldn't get it to move at all it just stayed in his hand in ball shape. "Lucario i can't do it.

"Ash relax i know you can do it, Ash you just need to believe in yourself. Ash i can see you're trying to force it to happen, but that's not what aura's about, it's about peace and tranquilty. Ash i want you to copy me", Lucario replied sitting down crossing his legs placing his palms sat down facing Lucario crossing his legs and placing his palms together. "Now i want you to close your eyes and clear your mind of everything, every little worry, fear or distraction." Lucario added and Ash watched him close his eyes, Ash followed suit trying to clear his mind, but the worries about Misty and the threat that's about to come wouldn't go. "Ash i can see you're struggling to clear you mind, alright focus on one thought, a happy thought and let everything esle flow away like a river. Ash nodded focusing on Misty and all the amazing things about her.

"It's working, i feel more at peace." Ash whispered trying to not let any fear flow back in.

"Good alright now, let that happy feeling spread through your body leaving your mind clear", Lucario replied and Ash did as he was told and for the first time in his life he felt truely at peace. "Okay now we're going to mediate and hopefully this will unlock Aaron memories, alright listen to me." Ash nodded listening to Lucario as he started to speak, the words started to jumble together and it took a while for Ash to realise Lucario was repeating the same words over and over again. Ash didn't know how, but he realised that he knew it was an old song that Aaron used to sing while he and Lucario were travelling. It came out of nowhere and Ash felt a new memory rush through his head and a new understanding of Aura manipulation entered his body.

"Lucario i think i'm ready to try again." Ash said opening his eyes looking at Lucario, Lucario nodded pushing himself up extending his paw out to Ash. Ash took it and Lucario pulled him up walking a few feet away before facing Ash again.

"Alright Ash let the aura flow over your hand, let your mind bend it to your will, not force it", Lucario replied and Ash did as he asked summoning a ball of aura letting his mind bend the aura to his will. Ash smiled as the aura flowed over his hand it his hand was encased in a glove of aura. "Alright this is the bae for quite afew different ways to manipulate aura, but today we're just going to work on one, it's called aura grab. What's supposed to happen is you manipulate the aura so it takes the form of a hand and you flick it out to grab hold of something. It's useful to pull someone out of harm's way or even to grab someone who's trying to escape. Right now it's time for you to try and do it, i'm going to take a few steps back, what i want you to do is to try and grab me."

"Okay and how do i do that?" Ash questioned.

"Right flick your wrist out like you're throwing something while still having the aura connected to you hand, once it reaches me you need to close your hand like you would normally when you grab something and the aura should mimic you, it should grab my body and then you just make it pull me back towards you, shall we give it a try?" Lucario answered and Ash nodded.

"Yeah let's give it a try." Ash replied, Ash took a deep breath before letting his mind and body work in unity, a peace resonating round his body. Ash flicked his wirst out and the aura flew towards Lucario, but Ash felt the connection between him and the aura break. Lucario must of noticed as wel becuase he intercepted the aura with his own stopping it in it's tracks before destroying it.

"Right Ash, well you've got the flick part of the move right, you just need to make sure you don't sever the connection to yourself, i think the next move we do will come easier to you as you don't need to keep the connection, let's try again", Lucario reassured.

Ash summoned another ball of aura letting it cover his hand again, flicking his wrist again, this time he knew he kept the connection as the aura stayed tethered to him and it just looked like he had a really long blue arm connected to his regular one, he could feel a slight strain as it got closer to Lucario, but he mantained the connection. The aura reached Lucario and Ash closed his hand and Ash watched as the aura formed a perfect replica to his hand round Lucario. "I did it", Ash cheered and Lucario nodded.

"Alright Ash, pull me back to you", Lucario ordered and Ash nodded letting his mind call the aura back towards him. Lucario's feet left the roof and he glided back towards Ash in the grip of the aura. Ash released him once he was in front of him by opening his hand and the aura returned to cover his hand again. "Ash that was excellent, now let's do it again", Lucario admitted and Ash smiled before nodding watching as Lucario ran back across the roof this time a little further away from Ash. Ash flicked his wrist again and the aura shot across the roof towards Lucario, Ash repeated the same motion with his hand once it reached Lucario and without any word he lifted Lucario off the roof again dragging him back towards him.

"Ash that was excellent, the further the target is the harder it is, but you've got a good range for now. Ash i want us to keep up these training session because they'll be useful to you in the future, in our next lesson we'll try more distance and then we'll see how you deal with a moving target and obstacles in your path."

"Okay sounds good, do you think we have enough time to teach me all the stuff i'll need to know?" Ash inquired and Lucario nodded.

"Yeah should do, once you know the basics and the most useful manipluations other you will discover on your own or you might even create new ways to use aura there's endless possibilites." Lucario and Ash nodded.

"Ash we're back" Ash heard Brock say as he opened the door to the roof looking out at Ash and Lucario

"Hi Brock, see anything good in the shops?" Ash asked moving over to him smiling.

"Few things, i brought some new medicines that might come in handy one day. I just wanted to let you know we were back and once you're finished we thought we could go get something to eat, i'll leave you and Lucario to continue whatever you two are doing, come find us when you're finished." Brock answered returning Ash smile.

"Okay will do, we shouldn't be to much longer", Ash admitted and Brock nodded closing the door again leaving Ash and Lucario alone again. Ash moved back to stand in front of Lucario.

"Okay Ash let's call it a day, you did great for our first session and i know that by the time this threat appears you'll be ready for anything."

"Thanks Lucario, Lucario i haven't said it, but i hope you know i'm glad you're back and that you're helping me save Misty." Ash replied wrapping his arms round Lucario giving him a hug.

"Me to Ash, Ash i know me and you are going to make a great team, so i guess it's time to make it offical, Ash i'm now one of your pokemon. It's time to catch me." Lucario answered and Ash nodded taking the empty ball from his belt extending his hand out. Lucario placed his paw on the ball and it flashed red and Lucario was called into the pokeball. Ash chucked the ball up into the air releasing Lucario again.

"Come on let's go get something to eat i think we've both earned it", Ash suggested and Lucario nodded walking with Ash towards the door.


End file.
